


Érted nyíló virágok

by KatieWR



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Keith megmenti a világot (megint), Lance depressziósan virágokat kapál, M/M, S8 fix-it, fanfiction magyarul, és azt sem tudja nézni ha a fiúja szenved
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWR/pseuds/KatieWR
Summary: Keith nem tudja nézni, hogy Lance szenved, úgy általában azt sem, ha bárki szenved, szóval megpróbálja helyretenni az univerzumot és benne a nagyon szomorú fiúját. Ez egy rövid Klance fluffnak indult, és csak a Klance meg a fluff sikerült.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Keith's Wolf (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt





	1. Prológus

# Érted nyíló virágok

### Prológus

Keith egy finom mozdulattal teszi le az űrsiklót a fűre, a hajtóművek maguktól leállnak, ahogy a fedélzeti számítógép érzékeli a landolás sikerességét. A rendszer szép lassan leáll, miután a beépített protokoll alapján leláttamozza a felvillanó adatokat, és egy pillanatra hátradől. Mindig kellemesen zsongító érzés a Földre érkezni.  
\- Megérkeztünk – jelenti be a teljesen nyilvánvalót.  
\- Köszönöm a fuvart – feleli Veronica jókedvűen, és egy kicsit talán fáradtan. – Remélem, maradtok vacsorára.  
\- Én igazán nem akarok zavarni...  
\- Lance biztosan örülne – vágja el az összes létező ellenérvét egyetlen rövid mondattal. Mindig ez az ütőkártya, szóval már egyáltalán nem kérdés, hogy belemegy, ha ugyan valaha kérdés is volt.  
\- Ha tényleg nem...  
\- Ugyan – legyint a nő, a pillantásában van valami huncut fény, ami hasonlít egy másik pillantásra régről, és végre felszedelőzködnek kiszállni. A kozmikus farkas az ágyán alszik, a bundája így is a padlót söpri, és egyáltalán nem hatotta meg a leszállás. Keith gyorsan ráállít egy fedélzeti kamerát és nyitva hagyja az ajtót.  
Odakint illatos nyáréjszaka van, párás, amilyen Arizonában soha nem volt, és a Földön sehol máshol nem nyíló virágok illata érződik mindenhol. A fű egészen a lábszáráig ér, talán nem is igazán fű a neve, hanga, vagy valami ilyesmi, a lépteire suhogva hajlik, és a nyomai hamarosan eltűnnek, ahogy halad.  
Lance bátyjának gyerekei kirajzanak a kertkapun és Veronicára vetik magukat, aki nevetve karolja magához mindkettejüket. Spanyolul beszélgetnek, azután meglátják őt és Nadia csorba csík vigyorral és tört angollal kérdezi:  
\- A farkasod is itt van?  
\- Most pihennie kell – feleli kitérően. Jobbnak látja szülői engedéllyel közéjük engedni, a kislány azonban nem tűnik csalódottnak, Silvióval együtt visszarohannak a házhoz, kiabálva jelentik be az érkezőket. Ha ugyan nem volt teljesen egyértelmű, de a gyerekek boldogok, hogy hangoskodhatnak.  
Keith szívében kellemes érzés fészkel, amikor átlép a kapun, és csak fokozódik, amikor Lance kilép a verandára. A pillantásuk azonnal összeakad, Lance elmosolyodik és összeölelkeznek a nővérével. Az anyanyelvükön sugdolóznak egymással, azután Lance felé lép és a kezét nyújtja neki.  
\- Hé, Keith, rég láttalak. – A keze érintése megváltozott azóta, hogy elbúcsúztak egymástól a háború végével. Keith emlékszik arra a kézfogásra, Lance keze meleg volt, puha, a fogása gyenge, az ölelése szoros. A kézfogása most határozott, az érintése meleg, de a puhaság minden próbálkozása ellenére eltűnt a kezéből. Az ölelése ugyanolyan.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy nem érek rá többet beugrani – szabadkozik azonnal. – Hogy vagy?  
\- Képzeld, Lisának és Luisnak lesz még egy gyereke! – újságolja lelkesen.  
\- Ez jó hír, tudjátok a nemét? Mikor érkezik? – Néha furcsán érzi magát, hogy tudja a helyes kérdéseket az ilyen hírekre. Néha furcsán érzi magát, hogy bár továbbra sem a beszédes fajta, tud csevegni, ha kell.  
\- Úgy tűnik, kislány lesz, és még karácsony előtt – feleli, a hangja őszintén izgatott. – Alig várjuk, hogy találkozzunk vele! – A mosolya sugárzó, és Keith ilyenkor elhiszi, hogy minden rendben vele. – Meddig maradsz? Anya nem fog elengedni vacsora nélkül.  
\- Ha biztos nem baj, hogy maradok... – kezdi újra, de Lance egy legyintéssel csak elhessenti az ellenkezést. A pillantásában: _különben is te tettél szívességet nekünk._  
\- Hé, hivatalos vagyok holnap Pidge-ékhez vacsorára, van kedved jönni? Odaszólok, hogy te is itt vagy, biztos nem lesz kifogásuk. Ugyan a vendégszobánkat éppen átalakítjuk babaszobának, de a plusz ágyat az én szobámba tettük, szóval ott alhatsz – hadarja, éppen úgy, ahogy egy olyan nyelven tenné, amit Keith egyáltalán nem ért. Az akcentusa így is erősebb, mint korábban, mégis, valahogy ehhez az új Lance-hez tartozik.  
\- Ez jól hangzik – ismeri el. Magának sem igazán akarja elismerni, hogy csak azért ajánlotta fel Veronicának az utat, hogy megnézhesse az öccsét. Egy találkozó Holtékkal pedig felülmúlja a várakozásait. – De alhatok amúgy az űrsiklóban is, és...  
\- Szó sem lehet róla – rázza meg a fejét Lance, és Keith kezdi azt érezni, hogy ezen az estén nem fog tudni befejezni egyetlen mondatot sem, ami a saját kényelme ellen lenne.  
\- Jól van-jól van – adja meg magát feltartott kézzel. – Veletek aztán nem lehet vitatkozni. Az alvós cuccomért visszamehetek azért?  
\- Majd vacsora után – zárja rövidre az újabb próbálkozását, és inkább betereli a házba, ahol kellemes illatok várják őket.  
Mindenki örül a jelenlétének, ami egy kellemes érzés az utóbbi időben. Kezet fog Lance férfi rokonaival és mosolyt vált a nőkkel. Többen megköszönik neki, hogy hazahozta Veronicát, és Lance anyukája azon sopánkodik felette, hogy biztos nem eszik rendesen, olyan vékony. Pedig az egyenruhája elrejti a vonalait, de talán az édesanyáknak röntgenszeme van az ilyesmire. Amúgy nem panaszkodna az étrendjére, de a földi ízek – a földi ízek hiányoznak.  
Mielőtt leülnének enni, rövid vita alakul ki Lisa és Lance közt, hogy ki üljön a nagy asztalnál, de végül Lance marad a két gyerekkel, azok örömére. Keith egy kicsit furcsán érzi magát emiatt, de a vacsora isteni, és egy kicsit eltereli a figyelmét. Kérdezgetik a munkájáról, ő röviden ecseteli a legfrissebb élelmezési tervüket, ő érdeklődik a baba felől és visszakérdez, hogy megy a gazdaság. A válasz meglepi: mióta vége a galra megszállásnak, a terményeik jobbak mint valaha. Minden ízes és mintha az időjáráson sem múlna annyi, minden virágzik. Keith Lance felé sandít a szeme sarkából, ő azonban el van foglalva azzal, hogy a kicsikbe diktáljon némi zöldséget, és talán egyáltalán nem figyel arra, miről folyik a szó a nagyok asztalánál. Marco észreveszi a pillantását és elmosolyodva annyit mond:  
\- Bizony, így elkél egy pár plusz kéz.  
Mindannyiuknak rettenetesen hiányzott Lance, ehhez kétség sem fér. Mindannyian nagyon boldogok, hogy itt van, ehhez sincs hozzáfűznivaló.  
Keith őszintén boldog lenne, ha biztosra tudhatná, hogy Lance is boldog.

Az éjszaka csendes, tücsökciripelés és édes virágillatok töltik meg a levegőt, amíg a magas fűben az űrsiklóhoz sétálnak. A farkas eléjük ugrik és lelkesen lehajtja a fejét Lance-hez, hagyja magát megsimogatni, és a fiú ujjai eltűnnek a hosszú bundában.  
\- Hogy te mekkorát nőttél megint – súgja, és a farkas úgy dörgölőzik hozzá, hogy majd fellöki, Lance pedig csak nevet rajta. – Van valami ötleted, meddig fog még nőni?  
\- Fogalmam sincs, az átlagos farkasok háromévesen legkésőbb megállnak, ő most kicsit több mint négy, és az elmúlt fél évben nőtt vagy nyolc centit... Ha így haladunk, szerezhetek egy rendes űrhajót – mondja. A farkas tudja, hogy éppen róla folyik a szó, de úgy tesz, mint aki el van foglalva Lance kezével a fülénél.  
\- Tyű, lassan akkora vagy, mint egy kisebb űrhajó, hm? Lefogadom, hogy a gyerekek imádnak.  
\- Felülnek a hátára – feleli Keith mosolyogva. – De nem bánja, szeret játszani a kicsikkel. Tudunk neki vizet adni?  
\- Persze, naná, bármit.  
\- Ma már kapott enni – fűzi hozzá. – Ne nézz így rám, így van! – A farkas az arcába ásít válaszul, és Keith beugrik az űrsiklóba, hogy felkapja az alvós holmiját meg a fogkeféjét legalább. Aztán összeszedi a civil ruháit is. Felemelő lesz levenni végre a marmorás egyenruhát. Az űrsikló csendesen becsukódik mögötte, és visszaindulnak a házhoz.  
Párszor már járt itt, amikor ugyanígy beugrani tervezett és lett belőle egy-két éjszaka. Megnyugtatónak találja a McClain házat, és jó látni Lance-t. A többiekkel összefut hébe-hóba, de Lance az utóbbi időben csak ünnepségek alkalmával mozdul ki a Földről, különben neki kell hozzá jönnie. Amivel nincs baj. Amivel nem lenne baj...  
A járást ismeri, de Lance szobájában eddig csak egyszer járt.  
\- Ne lepődj meg, ha reggel majd kelek – mondja Lance, és felvesz néhány ruhát, meg a gyerekek pár itt felejtett játékát az amúgy üres vendégágyról. – Míg letusolsz megágyazok. Csak vegyél el egy tiszta törölközőt magadnak. – Keith bólogat, magára zárja a fürdőszoba ajtaját.

Lance orrán szemüveg, ahogy az ágyában ül, az ölében egy számítógép kivetített képe és billentyűzete. Garrison tech, és nem látja mit gépel, mert a monitor nem látszik át.  
\- Colleen azt kérdezi, hogy jól emlékszik-e a laktózérzékenységedre? – fogadja a kérdéssel, amint belép.  
\- Igen-igen – bólogat hevesen. A földi tej egyszerűen nem való neki, a tapasztalat az, hogy a legtöbb galra laktózérzékeny. Súlyosan. – Köszönöm.  
Lance bólogat, néhány másodpercig még pötyög, végül szemüvegestől csúsztatja az asztalra a szerkezetet. A pillantásuk találkozik, a szoba a két végéről, és Keith azt súgja:  
\- Nem válaszoltál.  
\- Hm?  
\- A kérdésemre. Arról, hogy vagy. – Lance mosolya az ajkaira rezzen, de azt mondja:  
\- Minden oké. A babaváráson kívül nincs nagy hírem.  
Keith sóhajt, és szeretné azt mondani, hogy ez nem válasz. Az oké azt jelenti, nem történt semmi tragédia az elmúlt időben. Lance azóta „oké”, hogy Allura nincs itt.  
Nem erőlteti, nincs értelme.

Éjjel felkel egyszer, talán az élet-csendre, ami köré feszül, és Lance a szomszéd ágyon ül, a térdeit karolva nézi a Holdat, ami beragyogja a szobát, és a jelek a szemei alatt világítani tetszenek. Gyönyörű, mint egy álom. Visszahunyja a szemeit, azaz igazság, hogy fáradt.


	2. Meghívás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „- Azt hittem, tetszik – vág vissza Pidge, az övé incselkedő és éles.
> 
> \- Az egy dolog, de nyálas lett a ruhám! – Keith keze megdermed a levegőben, kopogni akart a behajtott ajtón, de nem megy.
> 
> \- Te hagytad a tehénnek, hogy megrágjon! – hallja a lányt, és Keith végleg nem érti, mi folyik odabent, ezért a pillanatnyi csendet kihasználva bekopog.”

### /I. Meghívás

A reggel hirtelen éri, a függöny behúzva, napfény szűrődik be, és a kozmikus farkas megpróbál felfurakodni mellé az ágyra. Az a fixa ideája, hogy még mindig tudnak együtt aludni, pedig egyszerűen túl nagy hozzá, hogy rendesen elférjenek egy ágyon.  
\- Miért nem látod, hogy nem férsz ide? – sóhajtja, mire a farkas arcon nyalja és a mellkasára ejti a fejét. – Igen, én is bírlak.  
Fogalma sincs, mennyi az idő a Földön, éppen ebben az időzónában, és a farkas alól különben sem a legegyszerűbb elmozdulni, így csak Lance ágya felé pillant, ami most egészen egyértelműen üres, és nincs bevetve. A kilincs kattanására riad fel, ezek szerint visszahunyt, és a kozmikus farkas felugrik róla, hogy lelkes farokcsóválással üdvözölje az érkezőt.  
\- Ébren vagy? – hangzik a suttogás az ajtó mellől.  
\- Jó reggelt – feleli, mire Lance rövid nevetést hallat és rendesen is belép a szobába.  
\- Reggelt? Mindjárt dél – közli, a mosolya egészen óvatos. – Nemsokára ebéd, gondoltam, felkeltelek.  
\- Sajnálom, fel sem tűnt, hogy ennyit aludtam – szabadkozik azonnal.  
\- Ugyan, rád fért. Sziesztakor folytathatod.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy menne – ingatja a fejét. A beszélgetés csenddé szakad, Lance az ajtóban toporog, és nem szól semmit, nincs ugratás vagy buta viccelődés, nincs pimasz ragyogás a szemeiben, nincs vibráló mosoly, nincs hang. Az egy másik Lance, a mostani egy csendes és visszafogott változat.

Keith a délutánt az űrsiklón tölti, a szieszta idejére megfakul és elcsendesül a világ, a levegő sem rezzen, és neki van ideje átolvasni néhány üzenetben kapott jelentést, és írni egy üzenetet az anyjának, hogy éppen itt van.  
A farkas álmatag pillangókat kerget a fűben, míg el nem unja a szokatlan meleget és vissza nem tér hozzá. Itt legalább árnyék van és a forróság is tűrhető.  
Nem egészen biztos abban, hogy maradnia kellene még egy napot. Nem akarja megakasztani Lance világát a jelenlétével, nem akarja zavarni a kérdéseivel, nem akarja zavarni azzal, hogy vele alszik egy szobában. Másrészről... szeretné látni, hogy rendben van, hogy nincs oka aggódni miatta. Már többször bebizonyosodott, hogy van oka rá.

Lance kék kockás ingben és lazán fölé vett dzsekiben jelenik meg vacsorára készen, a kezében egy cserép virág.  
\- Colleen szereti őket – mondja a kérdő pillantásra.  
\- Nem baj, ha itt marad? – pillant a farkasra, akit a gyerekek körülrajonganak. Keith biztos benne, hogy néhány órára nem fog hiányozni neki.  
\- Dehogyis. Mehetünk a te siklóddal – mondja, mire csak bólint. – Az arizonai bázisra megyünk, Matthew majd felvesz minket – mondja csendesen, és ez minden instrukció. A szeme sarkából figyeli csak, amint mellette ül a másodpilóta ülésen, az ölében a virágcserép, és ha fel is tűnik, hogy nézi, nem jelzi semmivel.  
A bázisra olyan könnyen kap leszállási engedélyt, mintha minden nap idejárna, a hangárban pedig Matthew már várja őket. Messziről integet nekik, vigyorog és erővel lapogatja meg Keith vállát.  
\- Rég láttalak, minden rendben?  
\- Persze, csak sok a dolgom. – A fiú az autója felé terelgeti őket, ami egy körömnyi Balmera-kristállyal hajtott csendes csoda, és Keithnek feltűnik, hogy Lance végig annyira kapaszkodik a cserépbe, hogy Matthew-nak esélye sincs kezet fogni vele. Nem tűnik különösebben meglepettnek a ténytől.  
Matthew a fejlesztésekről mesél, amiket Pidge-el csinálnak, hogy mesterséges intelligenciával kísérleteznek, és az apjuk Teludavokat épít, amikkel keresztül-kasul bejárható az egész univerzum, űrhajókat építenek és a földi lakosságot tanítják mindenre, ami odakint van. Keithnek az a benyomása, hogy Matthew boldog, mert azzal foglalkozhat, amivel akar, és ez visszaavanzsálja őt azzá a lelkes sráccá, akit Shiro bemutatott neki a Kerberos Küldetés előtt egy évvel. Keith őszintén örül, hogy Matthew rátalált a módra, amivel kiheverheti a háborút, aminek hála az egyetlen maradandó nyom a sebhely az arcán.  
Holték házából lelkes kutyaugatás hallatszik, Bae Bae kiront az ajtón, amint Matthew beengedi magukat.  
\- Megjöttünk! – kiáltja el magát a fiú, és a ház belseje felől Colleen üdvözlése hallatszik, aki eléjük siet:  
\- Nahát, Keith, te nőttél? – fogadja a nő, és ő csak megrázza a fejét.  
\- Nem hiszem. Köszönöm a meghívást – mondja.  
\- Ugyan, olyan ritkán látunk... Ó, és a nappali felé menj, Sam mutatni szeretne valamit. – Keith érdeklődve lép a nappali irányába, a hangok mögötte elhalkulnak, ahogy Lance átadja a virágot, arra már nem figyel, mert amikor belép, Sam és Shiro egyszerre fordulnak felé a kanapéról. A meglepettség kiülhet az arcára, mert mindketten elmosolyodnak.  
\- Ne nézz így rám, nem az én ötletem volt! – mondja Shiro, és feláll, hogy összeölelkezhessenek. Mindig örül, amikor találkoznak, mindig örül, amikor Shiro mosolyog, mert tudja, hogy most boldog, hogy az életében jelenlévő problémák már nem akkorák mint egy űrháború vagy egy lassan az életébe kerülő betegség. Ahogy magához szorítja, Shiro a fülébe súgja: – Én is örülök.  
Sam megszorítja a kezét, és a válla felett rámosolyog a belépő Lance-re. Vele nincsenek kötelező hogy vagy körök, és a fiú mindkettejükkel udvarias, de egyáltalán nem bizalmas. Mintha távoli ismerősök lennének csak.  
\- Katie kéri, hogy látogasd meg – mondja neki Sam, és Lance csak bólint, majd a lépcső felé veszi az irányt. A nyomában maradó csendet Sam töri meg, aki kijelenti, hogy megnézi a feleségét a konyhában. Matthew-val váltják egymást, aki immár átöltözve kerül elő.  
\- Otthon is ilyen csendes? – kérdezi, és Keithnek eltart egy pillanatig, mire rájön, a kérdés neki szól. A tegnapi vacsorára gondol, amikor Lance a gyerekekkel evett és egyáltalán nem folyt bele a beszélgetésbe, ami a másik asztalnál a felnőttek figyelmét kötötte le.   
\- Igen, azt hiszem – feleli végül.  
Shiro csak sóhajt, és Matthew a fejét csóválja, de azt mondja:  
\- Majd jól lesz.  
\- Bízzunk benne – biccent Shiro és az arcán aggodalom ül, ami ismerős Keithnek korábbról. Néha így nézett rá, mikor valami butaságot csinált, mikor nem tudott mit kezdeni a fájdalommal a lelkében.  
Keith csak igazságtalannak érzi a helyzetet. Shirónak majdnem egy évtized ment el az életéből különböző harcokkal, amiket az életéért vívott, mégis gyorsan kezdett helyrejönni, az egyéb tragédiák ellenére. Matthew is hamar rendbe jött, végre-valahára önmaga is rendbe jött, és pont Lance-t látni szenvedni... Utálja, hogy tehetetlen, hogy semmivel nem segíthet, mert a próbálkozásai rendre süket fülekre találnak.  
\- Miért nem tudok neki segíteni? – a kérdés úgy csúszik ki a száján, hogy alig veszi észre, és mire mégis, már rég késő. Mindketten rámosolyognak, Shiro megértően, Matthew egy kicsit talán pimaszul.  
\- Az biztosan sokat segít, ha érzi, hogy ott vagy – mondja Shiro. – Időre van szüksége, Keith. Sok időre. Türelmesnek kell lennünk.  
\- Én is tudom – biccent, mert amúgy sem tehet mást.  
Sam visszatér, a fiához fordul:  
\- Szólnál nekik, hogy húsz percük van végezni? – kéri, és Matthew ahelyett, hogy mozdulna, ránéz.  
\- Oké-oké, felmegyek köszönni – adja meg magát és a lépcső felé indul.  
Félúton valami furcsára lesz figyelmes, és amint az emeletre ér, rájön, mi az: Lance nevetése hangzik Pidge szobájából. Keith két dolgot érez egyszerre: örömet, hogy ezek szerint jobban van, mint hitte, és valami kellemetlenséget a gyomrában. Tudni akarja, Pidge hogy éri ezt el. Ő is el akarja érni, hogy nevessen, és...  
\- Oké, most már hagyd abba! – Lance hangja nevetősen elfúló.  
\- Azt hittem, tetszik – vág vissza Pidge, az övé incselkedő és éles.  
\- Az egy dolog, de nyálas lett a ruhám! – Keith keze megdermed a levegőben, kopogni akart a behajtott ajtón, de nem megy.  
\- Te hagytad a tehénnek, hogy megrágjon! – hallja a lányt, és Keith végleg nem érti, mi folyik odabent, ezért a pillanatnyi csendet kihasználva bekopog. – Bújj be! – kiált ki a lány és ő finoman belöki az ajtót. – Hé, Keith, mi a helyzet?  
\- Elég furcsa párbeszéd hallatszik ki innen... – kezdi, és végre feltűnik, hogy Lance-en egy virtuális valóság szemüveg van. A másik kettő egymásra néz amint a szemüveg lekerül és felnevetnek. Pidge harsányan, hátradőlve a székében, Lance csendesebben, előre görnyedve ültében.  
\- Lance néha segít nekem tesztelni a VR játékot, amit szabadidőben fejlesztek – magyarázza a lány. – Éppen kísérőt akart választani, de leragadt a tehénnél.  
\- Összenyálazta az avatárom ruháját – mondja erre Lance, kicsit rosszallón. – Amúgy aranyos, akarod látni? – Felé nyújtja a szemüveget, és Keith közelebb lép hozzá, hogy elvegye.  
\- Apukád üzeni, hogy húsz percetek van – mondja még azért.  
\- Addig már nem végzünk – legyint Pidge. – Megmutatom a kísérőket, tedd fel a szemüveget.  
Keith engedelmeskedik, és egy tisztáson találja magát, ami meglepően hasonlít egy tisztáshoz az Olkarionról. Mellette egy neki hasig érő, zöld foltos tehén legelészik.  
\- Gesztusokkal tudod irányítani – mondja Pidge. – Ha oldalra biccented a fejed, vált, ha felfelé, meg tudod nézni a leírását.  
\- Oké... – jobbra dönti a fejét, és a tehén felszívódik, a helyére egy lebegő hörcsög kerül. – Ez meg mi?  
\- Átjuttat a falakon, ajtókon, bárhol – sorolja a lány.  
\- Aha... – Megint biccent, a következő egy... – Hé, ez tetszik.  
\- A fene sem gondolta, hogy kutyás vagy – hallja Pidge hangját.  
\- Ő egy farkas – tiltakozik a fekete állat láttán és felfelé biccent, hogy elolvassa a leírását.  
\- Ő egy halom adat, mint a többi – emlékezteti a lány.  
\- Ne rontsd el – inti Lance csendesen, és valamiért a lány hallgat rá. Keith gyomrában mozdul valami megint. Kíváncsi, mi van köztük egészen pontosan. Szeretné tudni, van-e értelme...  
Ezek után gyorsan végignézi az elérhető kísérőket, Pidge fűz hozzájuk egy-két szót, Lance csendben marad. Keith nem igazán figyel, pedig a dolog érdekes, hogy a játék az univerzum lenyomata és játékos keretek között tanít meg egy csomó dologra abból, ami odakint van. Ő csak azt szeretné tudni, hogy választ kaphat-e a kérdésére, és ha igen, akkor milyen választ? Elég lehangoló lenne, ha végre elszánja magát arra, hogy legyen magánélete Shirón és az anyján kívül, erre az egyből zsákutcába futna...  
Matthew kiabál fel az emeletre, hogy illene menniük, mire Lance szó nélkül indul is, mint akit dróton rántanak. Keith leveszi a szemüveget és Pidge felé nyújtja, aki az ajtót figyeli Lance mögött.  
\- Nem tudsz tenni valamit? – kérdezi végül váratlanul, seszínű tekintetét ráemelve.  
\- Hogy én? Mire gondolsz?  
\- Nem tudom, valamit? Bármit? Rossz nézni, hogy az élete nem halad sehová. Csak fotoszintetizál mint a virágai. – Pidge általában nem aggódik az emberekért, mert megbízik bennük, hogy tudják, mit csinálnak. Nem aggódik, mert túl elfoglalt, az energiája pedig túl értékes ahhoz, hogy olyasmibe fektesse, ami nem térül meg vagy neki magának nem okoz örömet. Az, hogy aggódik Lance miatt, azt sejteti, hogy a helyzet komoly. Mindannyian aggódnak, ezt nem kell bemutatni neki sem.  
\- Nem tudom, mivel próbálkozhatnék – vallja meg csendesen. – De amint akad valami ötletem, megteszem – ígéri. Pidge bólint és lassan nyújtózva feláll a székéből. Nőtt egy kicsit, de még mindig alacsony. – Mi van veletek? – kérdez rá végül, mert ez az egyetlen olyan információ, amit nem Lance-től szeretne hallatni.  
\- Hogyhogy mi– Mi?! Te most komolyan...? Te nem vagy normális, Keith! – A hangja nem igazán felháborodott, talán csak megbotránkozott. – Ti mind a családom vagytok – közli a lány, mint a nyilvánvalót. Amivel azt mondja: _ti mind a testvéreim vagytok._ – Várj csak, miért is szeretnéd te ezt tudni?  
\- Azaz én dolgom – feleli, de ennél nyilvánvalóbban talán nem is fogalmazhatott volna.  
\- Szóval te szeretnél tőle valamit? – szegezi neki a kérdést.  
\- Csak szeretném elhívni – válaszolja egyenesen, és Pidge láthatóan meglepődik ezen. Talán nem is azon, amit mondott, hanem azon, hogy mondta.  
\- Tényleg? Remélem, sikerül. Ráférne egy kis kimozdulás.  
Elmosolyodik, és mindketten a lépcső felé indulnak. Ezt még Shirónak sem említette igazán, de valahogy nem bánja, hogy nem ő az első, aki tudja. Pidge amúgy is jobban ismeri Lance-t.

Vacsora közben mindenki mesél valamit arról, mit csinál mostanában. Lance megemlíti, hogy hamarosan háromszoros nagybácsi lesz, és mesél egy kicsit a virágokról, amik kibújtak a földből, pedig a magok egy távoli bolygóról származnak. Amikor elhallgat, egy pillanatra feszült csend támad, de végül Shiro megszólal és Lance visszatér a csendes megfigyelő szerepébe. Keith figyeli, hogy alig eszik, akkor is csak zöldséget, a desszertre kapott epertortából is csak az epret kanalazza ki, mást nem. Ismeri az érzést, de tudja azt is, hogy ez nem az, ami egyik pillanatról a másikra változni fog.  
Vacsora után Colleen visszatereli őket a nappaliba, Pidge és Matthew maradnak rendet rakni, ők hárman pedig le vannak ültetve, a beszélgetés kötetlen, jó hangulatú, Sam néhány Shiróval közös ismerősükről mesél, meg arról, hogy a Teludavok lassan lefednek mindent, ahová a hiperugrás nem elég. Azért Keith szerint az sem a legrosszabb megoldás, de tény, hogy a Teludavokat bárki használhatja. Már amíg megvan a hiperugráshoz a kellő energia. Utána majd átépítik a hajókat.  
Aztán arra terelődik a szó, Shiro mit fog tenni, ha végleg leszerelt, ami már nem túl sok idő, ha szerencséjük van, és nevetve annyit felel:  
\- Megtanulok újra aludni. – Keith tud a terveiről, Shiro szeretne másokon segíteni, pont úgy, mint ő, csak neki a módszer lesz más. Még nem biztos, pontosan mit fog csinálni, talán tanár lesz. Talán valaki, aki elmondja az embereknek, hogy teli vannak lehetőséggel, csak rajtuk múlik, mi lesz velük. Valaki olyan, akihez az emberek beszélgetni járnak és motivációval feltöltve, lendületesen távoznak azzal, hogy megváltoztatják a világot. Ez tökéletesen passzolna hozzá.  
\- De ha filozófusnak állsz, én nem állok veled szóba többet, az nem igazi tudomány – csipkelődik Matthew.  
\- Lehet, hogy csak nyerne vele – jegyzi meg erre Pidge. – Meg amúgy milyen macera lenne kirakni téged itthonról, ha átjön vacsorára?   
\- Hát ezt érdemlem?  
\- Miért, mire számítottál?  
Összenevetnek, a drámázásnak vége, és lassan az estének is, Keith érzi, hogy ideje lenne indulniuk. Amikor elköszön Shirótól, felveti:  
\- Beugorhatok holnap? – Shiro zavart mosollyal csóválja a fejét.  
\- Ne haragudj, de randim lesz – magyarázza.  
\- Oh. Oké, nem gond. Sok sikert.  
\- Holnapután?  
\- Addigra jelenésem van. Legközelebb?  
\- Legközelebb.  
Hallja, amint Lance elköszön Colleentól, hogy csendesen megköszöni a vacsorát és a vendéglátást, és elmondja, hogy jól érezte magát. Az egész illedelmességnek hat csak, de legalább mondott valamit magától. Matthew visszaviszi őket az űrsiklóhoz, ketten beszélgetnek, de Keith fejben máshol jár, a fiú pedig nem tűnik úgy, mint akit ez zavar.  
A csend tapintható az űrsiklóban, és ehhez a csendhez igazodva Keith szinte csak suttog, mikor megkérdezi:  
\- Tényleg jól érezted magad?  
\- Persze – feleli Lance, az ujjai összefűzve az ölében, ahogy mellette ül. Arra gondol, hogy talán meg kellene tanulnia kommunikálni olyankor, amikor a beszélgetőpartnere tökéletesen passzív.  
\- Miért nem mondod, hogy nem akarsz beszélgetni? – kérdez rá.  
\- Mert nincs így – mondja. Egy pillanatra felé fordul, és Keith elhiszi, hogy megszólal, de nem. Halkan sóhajt csak. Ezek szerint nem tudja finoman kibillenteni. Egyelőre visszavonul.  
\- Elmehetek, ha gondolod – szólal meg mégis.  
\- Ha nem tudsz találkozni Shiróval, nem is akarsz maradni – jelenti ki, tehát valamire mégiscsak figyel maga körül. Ez jó, csak ahogy mondja, nem tudja eldönteni, hogy a hangja sértett vagy szomorú vagy mindkettő.  
\- Ezt egy szóval sem mondtam. Azt kérdeztem, te akarod-e, hogy elmenjek? Mégiscsak a te szobádban alszom – magyarázza türelmesen.  
\- Nem akarom – hangzik a válasz, és egy másodperc, mire biztos benne, hogy arra érti, ne menjen el.  
\- Rendben.

Nem telik el egy óra, és a farkas az ölébe fúrja a fejét, ő a vendégágyon ül, a fejét simogatja. A farkas többi része beteríti a szoba maradék helyét.  
\- Kérdezhetek valamit? – súgja Keith a sötétbe, mert egész biztos benne, hogy Lance nem alszik még.  
\- Persze – hallja a választ.  
\- Hogy érzed magad?  
\- Minden oké.  
\- Nem, Lance, szeretném tudni, _hogy érzed magad_ – mondja megint. – Tudom, hogy semmi nem oké, nekem nem kell ezt mondanod.  
\- Nem kell? – kérdezi, és megmoccan, lassan felül az ágyán.  
\- Nem – ismétli.  
\- Miért?   
\- Neked nem lesz jobb, ha ezt ismételgeted – suttogja válaszul. – De ha beszélsz róla, akkor igen.  
Csend lesz, hosszú csend, de Keith tudja, hogy ez nem lesz rövid vagy könnyű, így egyiket sem várja.  
\- Hiányzik – leheli a csendbe végül Lance. – Hiányzik, annyira, hogy... – nem fejezi be a mondatot.  
\- Annyira, hogy majdnem belehalsz – mondja ki helyette. A sötétben tisztán látja, hogy a szemei rávillannak.  
\- Igen. – A hangja megbicsaklik, szipog egy kicsit, de nem sír.  
\- Ezzel nincs semmi baj – nyugtatja, mert ezt kell mondania. – El fog múlni. Az, hogy fáj.  
\- Mikor? – kérdezi Lance, egy fuldokló utolsó lélegzetével. – Mikor, Keith?  
\- Azt nem tudom – vallja meg az igazságot. – De ígérem, hogy lesz jobb is. – Nem érti, eddig nem volt senki, aki erről beszéljen neki? Vagy nem engedte? Nem tudja elhinni, hogy ő az első, aki itt sincs, aki az univerzum távoli zugaiban tölti a napjait, csak a gondolatai kalandoznak eddig olykor, amikor megengedheti magának, és mégis...  
Lance csendesen sír a szomszéd ágyon, a kozmikus farkas ezt megneszelve kiugrik az öléből és a fiúhoz bújik. Keitht ez nem lepi meg, tudja, hogy állandó társa empatikus, és nem rest segíteni, ha valaki szomorú. Lance a bundába fúrja az ujjait és az arcát, ahogy felzokog.  
Keith torka elszorul, de valahol örül is egy kicsit, ez azt jelenti, hogy Lance elkezdte megélni és kiadni a fájdalmát. Ez már gyógyulást jelent. Hallgatja egy ideig, némán, mozdulatlanul, és még azután is, hogy a másik elcsendesült, nem teszi le a fejét a párnára. Nem akarja azt üzenni, hogy ennyi volt a beszélgetés, mert nem. Mert ha Lance szeretne valamit mondani, akkor nyitva akarja hagyni számára a lehetőséget.  
\- Nem értem – motyogja a fiú egy idő után. – Miért most?  
\- Korábban kellett volna? Sajnálom.  
\- Nem-nem, én... én még csak nem is számítottam rá, hogy ez bárkit is... érdekel. Ti mind nagyszerű dolgokat tesztek a világért én meg... már képtelen vagyok menni, akkor sem, ha hívnak.  
\- Ez teljesen rendben van – nyugtatja megint. – És mindannyiunkat érdekel, mi van veled, csak... úgy tűnik, te nem vetted észre.  
\- Saj-   
\- Nem, rendben van. Lance, figyelj, rendben van, ha rossz kedved van, vagy ha szomorú vagy, vagy ha sírsz. Az nincs rendben, ha ezeket nem csinálod. Azt senki nem akarja, hogy magadba fojtsd. Senki. – Megismétli az utolsó szót, hogy biztos legyen benne, megérti, amit mondani szeretne. Hogy a _senki_ az egész táguló univerzumot jelenti benne _mindenkivel_.  
Lance szipog egy kicsit, végül teljesen felegyenesedik, a szemeit törölgeti.  
\- Idejössz? – kéri, és Keith anélkül küzdi át magát a farkas végtelen bundáján, hogy megkérdezné, miért. Nem fontos, ha Lance-nek erre van szüksége, megteszi. A másik a kezét nyújtja felé, és ő nem gondolkodik, amikor megérinti.  
A kertben találja magukat, és Lance, mivel az ágyában ült az előbb még, most a földre huppan és rántaná magával őt is, de ő időben ellentart.  
\- Sajnálom – suttogja a fiú. – Csak szeretnék mutatni valamit – mondja, és közben a farkas fejét simogatja. – Ügyes vagy, Cosmo – súgja neki. Keith nem használja a nevet, de ha bárki megkérdezi, ezt mondja. A farkast nem zavarja, legalábbis nem állt még elő mással.  
\- Oké. – Felhúzza Lance-t, aki elindul a kert virágágyásai vagy zöldségei között, és egészen hátra vezeti, egy jól kivehető parcellához, ami feldereng a közeledtükre. Keith figyeli az éjszakában egyre világosabb ragyogást, és érzi, hogy ez rendben van így, de mégsem kellene ezeknek a virágoknak itt lenniük.  
\- Alteáról vannak – mondja halkan. – De Coran szerint világítaniuk nem kellene.  
\- Ez baj?  
\- Nem. – Leguggol a növények mellé, a fény derengésbe vonja az arcát, amint átkarolja a térdeit és összehajtogatja magát. Nem fűz hozzá mást, és Keith mellé telepszik, a farkas ott maradt a viszonylag nagy helyen, ahol elfér anélkül, hogy letörné a lágy szárakat. Keith éppen letenne a beszélgetés további részéről, amikor Lance felsóhajt és megszólal:  
\- Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ezt kellene csinálnom. Abban sem, hogy... valaha tudtam boldoggá tenni. És most a saját boldogságommal is kudarcot vallok. De nem is hiszem, hogy különösebben megérdemelném, mert semmit nem teszek érte. Én... egy pillanatig sem éreztem jó ideje, hogy jó lenne az irány, és így fogalmam sincs, merre induljak.  
Keith igyekszik összerakni a gondolatmenetet, mert szeretne valamit válaszolni, ami megnyugtatja a másikat, de ebben Shiro jó, és nem ő. Nem akar közhelyekkel dobálózni, és azzal sem, hogy az lesz a helyes irány, amit majd azzá tesz magának.  
\- Szerintem türelmesebbnek kellene lenned magadhoz – szól végül, amivel nem feltétlen kerüli el a klisét, de ezt tartja a legjobbnak.  
\- Ezt tőled hallani nagyon fura – jegyzi meg.  
\- Egy bölcs embertől tanultam – feleli óvatosan elmosolyodva. – De tényleg. És meg kellene bocsátanod magadnak.  
Lance szusszan, azt hiszi, megint sírni fog, de helyette halkan nevet.  
Nevet.  
\- Csak tudnám, miért mondasz ilyen kedves dolgokat nekem – mormolja maga elé.  
\- Mert kedvellek – feleli saját magát is meglepő őszinteséggel. Mégis jó érzés kimondani.  
\- Mi? – Lance rápislog, és az arcán a jelek haloványan izzanak mint a virágok mellettük. – _Ezt_ miért mondtad?  
\- Mert nem akarom, hogy félreértsd, amikor megkérdezem, hogy valamikor, amikor jobban érzed magad, volna-e kedved eljönni velem valahová?  
A kék szemek zavartsága még a halványuló alig fényben is tisztán kivehetőek. Keith általában jól tudja kiszámolni a helyzeteket, hogy a legjobbkor tudjon mozdulni, cselekedni, védekezni vagy támadni, de ez most idegen. A haragot, a keserűséget ki tudja számolni előre, a gyászt nem. Az mindenkinél más.  
\- Miért én? – kérdez rá Lance végül. – Shiro mindent megtesz, hogy foglalt legyen, nélküle te vagy a legjobb parti az egész univerzumban, mit akarnál tőlem, Keith? – A hangja meglepően tiszta és összeszedett. Az érve azonban a saját önbizalmának hiánya.  
\- Bármit, amit szívesen adsz – válaszolja őszintén.  
\- De én most nem-  
\- Csak amikor úgy érzed – biztosítja.  
\- Te... várni akarsz rám?  
\- Nem bánom a várakozást.  
\- És ha soha nem leszek jobban?  
\- Ezt te sem hiszed el.  
\- És ha nemet mondok?  
\- Akkor barátok maradunk, remélem.  
\- Miért van mindenre válaszod?  
\- Mert volt időm gondolkodni.  
Egy ideig csend van, elfogytak Lance ellenvetései, és talán ezzel kibillentette abból az állapotból is, amiben volt. A lényeg, választól függetlenül ez.  
\- Rendben – sóhajtja végül. – Persze, szívesen. De még nem most, jó? Majd... kicsit később. – Keith rámosolyog, mert ez a válasz jobb, mint amire számított.  
\- Csak szólj, hogy mikor van hozzá kedved. Ismerek pár jó helyet, tetszenének – mondja, és Lance az egyik virágot piszkálja, mielőtt azt kérdezné:  
\- Szerinted dühös lenne rám?  
\- Nem hiszem – ingatja a fejét, és közben őszintén igyekszik úgy hangozni, mint aki nem a saját maga javára beszél. A dolog elkerülhetetlennek hangzik mégis. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy azt szeretné, hogy boldog legyél. Úgy értem, hogy azt tedd, ami boldoggá tesz téged. Ha a virágok tesznek boldoggá, akkor...  
\- Nem igazán tesznek boldoggá – ingatja a fejét Lance. – De csak hozzájuk érek és növekedni kezdenek... Nem értem. – Keith hallgat, ez összecseng egy korábbi gondolatával.  
\- Talán köze van a jelekhez – szól végül óvatosan.   
\- Biztosan.  
\- Van bármi más... változás? – Talán ha szóval tartja, akkor egy ideig nem veszíti el teljesen megint.  
\- Azt hiszem, erősebb lettem valamivel. Fizikailag. Azelőtt a bátyáim lenyomtak birkózásban, de most nem tudnak. – Ezt az információt nem sorolja sehová, egyelőre. Ez lehet egy háború mellékhatása is, az ösztönök és érzékek élesebbé válása, a gyorsabb reagálás, és végső soron az igénybevétel mindannyiukon meglátszik. Önmagukhoz képest váltak erősebbé.  
A végén kibukik Lance-ből egy sóhaj, és ezzel a beszélgetésnek vége szakad. Keith azért hallgat, mert nem tud mit mondani. Nem tud segíteni Lance-nek, ha nem akarja, hogy segítsen neki. Akkor senki nem tud neki segíteni, ez az igazság. Akarnia kell a változást, különben nem megy semmire. Ha még nem akarja, az azt jelenti, még nem áll készen. Keith ismeri az elengedés természetét.  
\- Köszönöm – mondja végül Lance. – Hogy törődsz velem. Jól esik.  
\- Ez természetes – feleli. Nem akarja azt mondani, hogy ez a barátok dolga, mert nem érezné igaznak. Így nem mond mást, csak visszaindulnak aludni.


	3. II. Lezuhanni az exoszférából

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „- Shiro teás és nem kávés – szólal meg végül. – Ha tud főzni, az jó pont, mert ő pocsék benne.  
> \- Valóban? – kérdez rá dr. Bowen.  
> \- Ne gondolja, hogy nem veszem észre – közli. – Figyelmeztetem, hogy csak rendes személyt engedünk a közelébe. – A doktor felnevet.  
> \- Mindig úgy hangzol mint egy túlféltő kistestvér?”

### II. Lezuhanni az exoszférából

Keith a hasogató fájdalomra ébred a jobb karjában. Felpislog, a kabinja plafonja ismerős, ahogy meg akarja mozdítani a kezét, a gyomra a torkába ugrik, felszisszen és szorosan visszazárja a szemeit. Mély levegőt vesz, hogy elmúljon a hányinger.  
\- Ne mozogj – szól rá Krolia, és- Mikor került ő ide? – Hogy érzed magad?  
\- Mint akin átment egy úthenger – morogja és végre fókuszba tudja venni az anyját.  
\- Mi azaz úthenger?  
\- Mindegy – sóhajtja. – Hogy sikerült a mentőakció?  
\- Mindenki rendben van – hangzik a válasz. – Kivéve téged.  
\- Heh.  
\- Jobban kell vigyáznod magadra – dorgálja Krolia és az arcán őszinte féltés. Keith torka elszorul, ezúttal nem a rosszullét miatt. Lehunyja a szemeit.  
\- Jól van, értem – súgja. Krolia az ép kezére szorít, egy ideig csend van, majd kiböki: – Sajnálom.  
\- Pont olyan vagy mint az apád. – Keith nem tudja, hogy ennek kell-e örülnie vagy nem. – Egy ideig eltarthat, amíg meggyógyulsz. Legalább két helyen törted el a karod, és úgy gondolom, jobb lenne, ha egy ember orvos látna, úgyhogy beszéltem Shiróval. Nála maradhatsz, míg felépülsz.  
\- Betegszabadságra küldesz? – kérdez rá meglepetten.  
\- Két napja alszol. Ki kell pihenned magad – mondja komolyan és Keith nem érti. A zsongó, friss fájdalomtól eltekintve jól érzi magát.  
\- De a Marmora...  
\- Nem fog szétesni nélküled, ígérem – mosolyog rá a nő, és elengedi a kezét, hogy arrébb söpörhessen néhány tincset az arcából. A keze meleg. – Néhány földi hét az egész. Jó lesz, meglátod. – Keith sóhajt.  
\- Oké – hagyja rá.  
Szisszenéssel nyílik a kabin ajtaja, Kolivan lép be és mellette a farkas villanással teleportál anélkül, hogy Keith akár felkészülhetne rá. A kozmikus farkas teljes súlyával nehezedik rá, az érzés fulladásközeli, mert szeretetről van szó és rengeteg bundáról. Keith zihál és nyálas, mire az anyja leszedi róla a farkast.  
\- Olyan vagy mint egy tank – közli, de azért odanyúl, hogy megsimogassa.  
\- Mi az a tank? – kérdezi Kolivan és Keith megint csak sóhajt. Nem biztos benne, hogy be kéne nekik mutatni a földi kultúrát.  
\- Túlélek – közli, mielőtt Kolivan kérdezhetné, mert tőle hallani azt, hogy érzi magát, még mindig elég furcsa lenne.  
\- Csak néhány csontod tört el – hangzik a válasz.  
\- Végre valaki a helyén kezeli a dolgot! – csap le a mondatra.  
\- Már szereztem fuvart visszafelé – jelenti ki Krolia ellentmondást nem tűrően.  
\- Ez azt jelenti, mehetünk az én siklómmal? – teszi fel a kérdést reménykedve. Az anyja bólint, és végre elmosolyodik. – Mikor indulunk?  
\- Kapsz fájdalomcsillapítót és aludj még egyet.  
\- Az jól hangzik – hagyja rá, és tényleg kap egy injekciót a vállába, nagyjából negyedannyi hatóanyaggal, mint ami egy galrának elég lenne. A hatás így is pillanatokon belül érkezik: elnehezülnek a szemhéjai és ahogy a fájdalom múlik, az álom magához húzza.

Shiro a vállára teszi a kezét és alaposan végigméri. Lerí róla, hogy aggódott érte.  
\- Jól vagyok – mondja neki.  
\- Szeretném, ha az orvos is ezt mondaná – feleli. – Mindjárt mehetünk is. Bejöttök kávéra? – kérdezi Kroliát és Kolivant, és a helyzet annyira komikus és bizarr, hogy a kabátja gallérjába vigyorog. Ez az új életük: Shiro lila űrlényeket marasztal kávéra. Ha gondolatban tesz hátra két lépést a helyzettől, akkor látszik, hogy ez mennyire... váratlan, de mégis mennyire helyes.  
\- Sietünk, sajnálom – mondja Krolia és átöleli őt, óvatosan, hogy biztosan ne okozzon fájdalmat. – Azért majd beugrunk még. Szeretnélek itt találni.  
\- Persze-persze – feleli, de tagadhatatlanul jól esik a törődés.  
És alig fél óra múlva már autóban ülnek, _autóban_ ami nagyon furcsa. Shirót nem zavarja, és jobban vezet, mint emlékszik rá. Régen, mikor mentek valahová, Adam vagy Matthew vezetett, Shiro soha. Matthew mindig Green Dayt bömböltetett, Adam valami ausztrál countryzenét. Shiróval egymás csendjét hallgatják.  
\- Biztos muszáj orvoshoz mennem? – kérdez rá azért, hátha legalább ő megkönyörül rajta. – Magamtól is jól leszek.  
\- Az orvosok azért vannak, hogy segítsenek, és egy kartörés is lehet komplikált, ha nem látja szakember – mondja Shiro, és ezt ő nyilván el is hiszi. Keith nem akarja emlékeztetni, hogy rajta nem tudtak segíteni a szakemberek. – Ha rosszul forrnak össze a csontjaid, előfordulhat, hogy később nem tudod mozgatni valamelyik ujjadat. Különben is, mi ez az ellenérzés?  
\- Nem sok orvossal találkoztam életemben – ismeri be, az előző mondatot inkább nem is kommentálja. Egészen biztos benne, hogy ez csak ijesztgetés. – Az egyetlen, amire emlékszem akkor volt, mikor lezuhantunk az exoszférából.   
\- Előtte semmi? – hökken meg Shiro.  
\- Csak a kötelező vizsgálatok a Garrisonon – vonja meg a vállait, ami egy rossz ötlet, mert a karja kezd megint fájni.  
\- Ezen kívül soha? – ismétli hitetlenkedve.   
\- Soha.  
\- Oltást kaptál?  
\- Fogalmam sincs – rázza a fejét. – Az apám nyilván tartott attól, hogy mi lesz, ha kiderül, hogy félvér vagyok, vagy megkérdezik, ki az anyám, és... – Nincs szüksége rá, hogy befejezze a mondatot. Az ablakon bámul kifelé, a földönkívüli segítséggel villámgyorsan visszanövekvő város utcáit nézi, az embereket, akik innen úgy tűnik, rendben vannak. Jó lenne ha minden egyes bolygó itt tartana. Az újrakezdés utáni pillanatban.  
A következő probléma: nem akarják beengedni a portán a kozmikus farkast.  
\- Ha az autódban hagyjuk, három perc múlva nem marad belőle semmi – vetíti előre, mert tudja, hogy a farkas másodpercek alatt elunja magát, ha egyedül marad. A fogainak nem sok minden tud hosszan ellenállni.  
\- Biztos nincs mód rá, hogy bejöjjön velünk? – kérdez rá Shiro. – Cosmo nagyon kezes, és amíg Keith figyel rá, nem csinál semmi rosszat.  
Nagyjából három perc hosszan hallgatják meg, hogy ez egy egészségügyi intézmény, ahová csakis segítőkutyák mehetnek be, és egy kék színű farkas ettől távol áll.  
\- Rendben, akkor itt maradsz, amíg be nem enged, rendben? – Int a farkasnak, aki engedelmesen lefekszik a bejárat mellé, és Keith megpaskolja a fejét mielőtt otthagyná.  
\- Mennyi időt adsz neki? – kérdez rá Shiro.  
\- Öt percet.  
\- És az autóm csak hármat kapott?   
\- Nem rágcsál meg embereket, ha nincs jó oka rá – feleli.  
Shiro intéz mindent, és néhány perc múlva már egy rendelőben vannak egy feltűnően fiatal és feltűnően lelkes doktorral együtt. A feltűnően lelkes doktor főleg Shiróra mosolyog, aki kicsit visszafogottan ugyan, de viszonozza a mosolyt, és Keith a harmadik percben kezdi kapiskálni, mi folyik a feje felett, míg ő pólóra vetkőzik, hogy megmutathassa a sínbe rakott karját. Fogalma sincs, ki csinálta neki a sínt.  
\- Komolynak tűnik, mi történt? – kérdez rá dr. T. Bowen. Keith rápislog, mert nem biztos benne, hogy el kellene mondania, mi is történt pontosan.  
\- Ez engem is érdekelne – szól közbe Shiro, és ez egyben a biztatást is jelenti, hogy nyugodtan beszélhet.  
\- Egy mentőakció volt az Alcoron ami a... elfelejtettem, melyik galaxis melyik rendszerében van – kezdi, és az már tényleg túl sok információ lenne, ha minden egyes küldetés helyszínét pontosan meg kéne jegyeznie. A bolygók nevei általában megvannak, a kísérő információkkal együtt, de az univerzum-térkép nem az erőssége. – Szóval a bolygó magja egyszerűen feladta a szolgálatot tízezer év kizsákmányolás után és összeomlott, szerencsére elég közel voltunk, hogy segítsünk evakuálni és közben rám omlott egy épület. Röviden ennyi.  
\- Nem gondolkodtál még valami kevésbé veszélyes szakmán? – érdeklődi a doktor.  
\- Általában nem ilyen veszélyes – mondja. – Mikorra gyógyulok meg?  
\- Ne szaladjunk ennyire előre – kéri a férfi. – Előbb derítsük ki, hol tört el, rendben?  
A kozmikus farkas ezt a pillanatot választja, hogy megjelenjen. A doktor szerencsére nem kap frászt, csak azt kérdezi:  
\- Neki is ellátásra van szüksége?  
\- Nem, neki csak szeparációs szorongása van. – Shiro a háttérben felnevet, pedig nem túloz a szorongással. A farkas begyűjt egy adag simogatást, aztán odafekszik Shiro mellé. Amíg a röntgen utódjául szolgáló földönkívüli technológiával működő szerkezet a csontjaiban végbement változásokat elemzi, Bowen doktor továbbra is szóval tartja:  
\- És az égési seb?  
\- Az régi és magánügy – feleli egy kissé talán túl tartózkodón.  
\- Elnézést.  
\- Nem gond. – Egy percig csend van, addig Shiróra pillant, aki biztató mosolyt villant rá, és cserébe ő vág egy grimaszt, de végül is nem túl rossz a helyzet. Legalábbis ahhoz képest, amennyire az apja féltette az orvosoktól mindig. Azóta túl sok minden változott.  
\- Ez bizony rögtön három törés – jelenti végül az orvos. – Attól tartok először csak egy ideiglenes kötést adunk rá, és egy hét múlva meglátjuk, hogyan rendeződnek a dolgok. Csak biztos szeretnék lenni benne, hogy minden a helyére kerül, és utána kaphatsz egy rendes rögzítést. Addig azonban a legjobb lenne, ha a lehetőségekhez mérten csak pihennél. – Keith bólogat, habár fogalma sincs, hogy fogja csinálni a semmit akár egy hétig. Elhessenti a gondolatot, amíg átsétálnak egy kötözőbe és a doktor hozzálát másik sínt készíteni neki.  
\- Shiro teás és nem kávés – szólal meg végül. – Ha tud főzni, az jó pont, mert ő pocsék benne.  
\- Valóban? – kérdez rá dr. Bowen.  
\- Ne gondolja, hogy nem veszem észre – közli. – Figyelmeztetem, hogy csak rendes személyt engedünk a közelébe. – A doktor felnevet.  
\- Mindig úgy hangzol mint egy túlféltő kistestvér?  
\- Van rá okom – feleli Keith, de valójában szórakoztatja a férfi. – Kérje el a számát.  
\- Terveztem – biccenti, és ebben megegyeznek. Keith hagyja, hogy a férfi hamarabb visszamenjen a rendelőhelyiségbe, ad nekik pár percet, addig előveszi a zsebnyi táblagépét és ír egy rövid üzenetet az anyjának a három törésről és az egy hetes pihenőről (szobafogságról).  
Mire a kabátját a vállára igazítva kilép a kötözőből, Shiro és a doktor nevetnek valamin és a kozmikus farkas is a farkát rázza. Minden rendben, ezek szerint.  
Kap kalcium pezsgőtablettákat, fájdalomcsillapítót és javallatot jegelésre, ha fájna a karja. Az egész nem tartott egy óránál tovább, és annyira rossz sem volt. Shiro is vidámnak tűnik, talán tényleg szimpatikus neki az orvos.  
\- Szükséged van valamire, megálljunk valahol? – kérdez rá valamivel később, miután megpróbáltak kisétálni a farkassal a nyomukban, és a portás figyelmeztette őket, hogy nem vihetik be még egyszer.  
\- Igazából nem emlékszem, mikor ettem utoljára – vallja be, és Shiro felé fordul, az aggodalom visszaköltözik az arcára.  
\- Sokkal jobban oda kell figyelned magadra – jelenti ki, és a hangsúlya Kroliáéhoz hasonló.  
\- Aludtam, időm sem volt ilyesmire – védekezik, de nem kap választ. Tudja, hogy ez _törődés_ és _féltés,_ de mégis olyan, mintha arra is képtelennek tartanák, hogy túléljen egyedül, pedig ez távol áll a valóságtól, hiszen csinálta már.  
Megállnak egy gyorsétteremnél ebédelni, és ez valami, ami hiányzott: földi ízek, szénsavas üdítő jéggel, palacsinta leöntve csokoládéval. A világ máris szebb hely, és Shiro is nyugodtabbnak tűnik így.  
\- Este átjön Matthew – mondja hirtelen, csak úgy, mellékes információként.  
\- Tényleg? Mi a program?  
\- Csak beszélgetünk – Keithben tudatosul, hogy nagyjából semmit nem tud arról, Shiro mit csinál a szabadidejében. És még valami eszébe jut:  
\- Nem akartam rajtad ragadni.  
\- Szó sincs ilyesmiről – ingatja a fejét.  
\- Biztos vagy benne?  
\- Addig maradsz, amíg szeretnél, Keith. És akkor is jössz, amikor szeretnél, nem kell bejelentkezned vagy rosszul érezned magad. A testvérem vagy.  
\- Köszönöm – feleli, és muszáj megköszörülnie a torkát, mert furcsán rekedtnek érzi a hangját.  
\- Ugyan.

Shiro komolyan veszi, hogy nem mennek be csak az előszobáig cipővel, és ez azt jelenti, hogy a farkasnak is mancsot kell mosni, mielőtt bemennének. Szerencsére ezt ő plusz törődésnek veszi, és nem zavarja.  
Shiro kanapéja annyira kényelmes, hogy ott ver tábort, és míg Shiro Atlas jelentéseket olvas, addig ő az Alcoron végrehajtott mentőakció jelentéseit olvassa. Valami szöget üt a fejében, ami nem hagyja nyugodni, és elmerül a keresgélésben. Annyira, hogy váratlanul éri a tény, hogy Matthew a nappaliba lép.  
\- Hé, Keith, egyben vagy?  
\- Többnyire – feleli, a bal kezét nyújtja és egészen természetesen lepacsiznak egymással.  
\- A pihenés, látom, nem megy – pillant végig az aprócska számítógépe által kivetített egyre szélesedő ablakokra a rengeteg szöveggel.  
\- Hé, ülök egy helyben – bizonygatja, a másik csak nevetve a fejét rázza. – Pont ugyanezt csinálnád te is – közli.  
\- Egészen biztos vagyok benne – bólint rá. – Anya küldött sütit.  
\- Kedves tőle, köszönjük – szólal meg Shiro. Egymásra mosolyognak, és Keith nem mulasztja el a pillantást, amit váltanak egymással. Nem tudja, mit jelent, de sejtései vannak.  
\- Oké, megpróbálok tusolni – jelenti ki, feltápászkodik és a számítógép elnyeli az információt, amivel eddig próbált valamit kezdeni. – Te addig maradsz – pillant a lelkesen felugró farkasra. Az orvosolva a csalódását, odamegy egy kis simogatásért Matthew-hoz.  
\- Szerintetek honnan szerezhetnék egy ilyet? – kérdez rá, mire Keith csak annyit kérdez vissza:  
\- Van felesleges tizenöt éved az életedből?  
\- Viccelsz velem, tudod te mennyi mindent lehet csinálni annyi idő alatt? – Matthew határozottan felháborodik a _felesleges_ és a _tizenöt é_ v egy mondatban említésétől.  
\- Akkor sajnálom, de le kell mondanod a Kvantum Szakadékbeli kirándulásról – vonja meg a vállát. – Amúgy talán megkérdezheted Corant, hátha van ötlete. Nekem is beszélnem kell vele... – A gondolat nem rossz, Coran sokat tud az univerzumról és talán van olyan új ismerőse, aki a segítségére lehet.  
\- Baj van? – kérdez rá Shiro, a hangja aggodalmas, és ez már a sokadik aznap. Keith egy sóhajjal visszaereszkedik a kanapéra.  
\- Ami az Alcoron történt... Ez fél éven belül a második bolygó, ami feladta a szolgálatot, és ha ez folytatódik, hamarosan elég nagy bajban leszünk. Nem csinálhatjuk örökké, hogy evakuálunk egy egész bolygónyi lakosságot egy másikra, egyszer el fog fogyni a hely, és...  
\- Keith, nem kell egyedül megmentened mindenkit – figyelmezteti Shiro halkan, puhán.  
\- Én is tudom – vágja rá, valamivel hevesebben mint szeretné. Azt visszanyeli, hogy _de ha megtehetem, miért ne tenném._  
\- Ha! Azért ezt tőled hallani fura – szól közbe Matthew, mielőtt a gondolatai túlságosan elkalandoznának arról, kit lehet megmenteni és kit nem. Shiro a „nem kellett volna megszólalnod” pillantását veti a másikra, de az csak pimaszul vigyorog.  
Keithben ez a pillanat nosztalgiát ébreszt abból az időből, amikor még csak tervezték a Kerberos Küldetést, amikor még négyen lógtak együtt: Shiro, Adam, Matthew és ő. Emlékszik, hogy legtöbbször csak hallgatta a többieket, tudta, hogy csak Shiro miatt lehet ott, de nem volt baj. Shiro néha megsúgta neki, hogy nem érti, amiről Matthew mesél lelkesen, és cserébe néha biztos volt benne, hogy Matthew nem ért egy szót sem abból, amikor Shiro és Adam repülésről beszéltek. Bár azt a részt legtöbbször ő is csak félig-meddig értette, de neki megvolt a reménye, hogy egyszer teljes lesz a kép. Szerette, ahogy viselkedtek egymással, hogy még Adam is elengedte magát, hogy teli tüdőből nevetett Matthew hülye viccein, hogy olyan pillantásokat és érintéseket váltottak Shiróval, amiket máskor, egyenruhában nem engedett volna meg magának. Beismeri magának, hogy hiányzik neki Adam, akkor is, ha sosem voltak igazán jóban, akkor is, ha tudja, mennyire bántotta Shirót a szakításuk. Azt semmi esetre sem érdemelte, hogy kilőjék a gépét.  
A gondolatai ellenére a másik kettőre mosolyog, és ezúttal tényleg elindul tusolni. Szerencsére az ideiglenes kötés vízálló, nem kell még ezen is vacakolnia, ez külön öröm. Utána csak felold egy kalciumtablettát egy pohár vízben és aludni indul. Biztos benne, hogy nem fog tudni, de azt akarja, hogy Shiro és a vendége nyugodtan tudjanak beszélgetni.  
A kozmikus farkas mellé fekszik és felteszi a fejét az ágyra, Keith simogatja, míg az oldalán fekve visszaolvassa a csapatchat utóbbi két hetét. Végül beírja, hogy kartöréssel Shirónál van, ha van valakinek kedve lógni, csak szóljon.  
Anélkül nyomja el az álom, hogy észrevenné.

Helyi idő szerint reggel nyolc, mikor felébred és egy pillanatig fogalma sincs, hol van. Azután eszébe jut, hogy ez itt Arizona, Shiro háza, és... a kozmikus farkas hiányzik az ágya mellől. Felkapja a valószínűleg csontig merült táblagépet és a poharát, és elindul, hogy utána járjon, hová lett. Shiro ebben a pillanatban lép be a házba, nyomában a farkassal, aki lelkes csaholással ugrik oda hozzá, hogy biztos lehessen benne: rendben van.  
\- Hé, meg kell mosakodnod, mielőtt bejössz – figyelmezteti mire Shiro csak legyint. – Nem, muszáj vele következetesnek lenni – közli úgy, hogy ne is lehessen helye ellentmondásnak.  
\- Nem tudtam, hogy ilyen szigorú vagy – jegyzi meg egy kissé meglepetten. – Tudtál aludni?  
\- Nem vagyok szigorú, de vannak szabályok – válaszolja. – Igen, rólad van szó, ne nézz így rám. Igen, tudtam amúgy. Még mindig kényelmes az ágyad.  
\- A te ágyad – javítja ki Shiro, míg elnézi, hogy megtartja a félperces tappancsmosást.  
\- Merre jártatok?  
\- Csak a környéken sétáltunk – meséli –, kocognom kellett volna, de nem volt kedvem.  
\- Jól viselkedett?  
\- Persze, semmi gond nincs vele.  
\- Hát ezt így nem mondanám – csóválja a fejét, és elkezd mesélni arról, hogy milyen az, amikor valaki olyanra bízza a farkast egy rövid időre, akit egyáltalán nem ismer. Az eredmény általában az, hogy az illető soha többé nem akar még csak a közelébe sem menni. Ennek olyasmi lehet az oka, hogy a farkas túl jól tudja felmérni, éppen hol áll a képzeletbeli falka hierarchiájában, ezért olyannal nem merne rosszalkodni, akivel Keith sem (Krolia, Kolivan), és nem látja értelmét olyanokkal sem, akik közel állnak hozzá (Shiro, a McClainek), viszont egészen más a helyzet, ha olyasvalakiről van szó, akinél próbálgathatja a határokat. Általában a határok a végtelenségig nyúlnak, mert Keith hiába szól előre, hogy csak egy kis határozottság kell, a marmora tagok egyszerűen nem képesek bánni az állatokkal. A farkas pedig csak szeret játszani, vagy éppen olyasmiket tenni, amikről tudja, hogy Keith nem engedné meg, például megrágni ezt-azt.  
Shiro nevet a történeten, és ez minden, ami ma reggelre kell, és amikor Shiro dokkolójába teszi a miniszámítógépet, az üzeneteket jelez neki három beszélgetésből is, ebből kettőben biztos: a csoport és az anyja. Krolia neve alatt azonban olyasvalaki neve áll, akivel hónapok óta nem váltott üzenetet: Lance.  
A rövid üzenet a hogyléte felől kérdez, de ez is elég, hogy feldobja a hangulatát. Neki írta, egyedül neki, és ez pontosan az a törődésféle, amit szeretne a másiktól. Sietve visszaír, hogy jól van és visszakérdez, vele mi a helyzet. Valami azt súgja, nemigen fog választ kapni, de ez az érdeklődés mégis fontos neki.  
\- Mi ez a jó kedv? – Shiro előtt persze nem tud titkolózni, és nem is akar. Viszonylag keveset látják egymást, annak az időnek pedig muszáj őszintének lennie.  
\- Lance írt nekem – újságolja. Shiro erre elmosolyodik.  
\- Mit írt? – a kérdés őszinte, mert a másik szeretné, ha boldog lenne, szeretné, ha meg tudnák osztani egymással azokat a dolgokat, amiket meg akarnak. Shiro a törődő szeretet mintaképe, és Keith nem lehet elég hálás, hogy van neki.  
\- Csak, hogy hogy vagyok. De nem szokott magától írni.  
\- Ez haladás – biccent rá. – Nem baj, ha délután elmegyek egy kicsit?  
\- Randi? – vigyorodik el, és a doktorra gondol.  
\- Olyasmi – hagyja rá.  
\- Menj csak, mi majd addig lazítunk – pillant a farkasra, aki illedelmesen a küszöbön maradt, mert tudja, hogy nem viheti be a bundáját a konyhába.  
\- De ha bármire szükséged van...  
\- Elmúltam huszonhárom, tudok magamról gondoskodni – emlékezteti finoman, és ebben megegyeznek.

A nap így csendesen telik el felette, folytatja a kutatómunkáját, de amikor már túl sok információ kergeti a fejében egymást, elviszi a farkast sétálni, hogy kiszellőzzön kicsit. Így talál rá az este: a séta után végigdől a kanapén, valami retró horrort néz és popcornt töm magába, mikor nyílik az ajtó. A farkas ugrik köszönteni az érkezőt, Shiro nevetve simogatja meg, és mond valamit arról, hogy sosem várták még ilyen lelkesen haza. Azután megáll a kanapé mellett, Keith fellendíti a lábait és megállítja a filmet. Megvárja, hogy Shiro elhelyezkedjen, és csak utána dobja vissza a lábait, félig a karfára, félig a másik ölébe.  
\- Milyen volt a randi? – kérdezi végül.  
\- Remek volt, de azt hiszem, barátot találtam – hangzik, mire Keith szusszan egyet.  
\- Nem működik?  
\- Jót beszélgettünk, kedves volt, nem kérdezett az űrháborúról, de végig az járt a fejemben, hogy egy orvos mellett valószínűleg kényelmetlenül érezném magam. Túl sokat voltam megfigyelés alatt, azt hiszem.  
\- Sajnálom.  
\- Ne sajnáld, tényleg rendes volt velem. Az élmény nem rossz.  
Hallgatnak egy kicsit, Keith ficereg a kanapén, míg kiböki:  
\- Anya egyszer azt mondta, azért nem biztos benne, hogy akar-e megint kapcsolatot, mert attól tart, hogy azt az érzést keresné, ami apámmal volt, de mivel mindenki más, ezért nem találná, és csak rossz lenne neki. Nem azt mondom, hogy te is ezt csinálod, csak...  
\- Értem, mire gondolsz – nyugtatja Shiro, azután egy ideig csend lesz. – Volt időm gondolkodni végre, és arra jöttem rá, hogy... Adammel azért nem működött a végére a kapcsolatunk, mert még nem voltunk igazán felnőttek. Tudtuk egymást szeretni, tudtuk egymást támogatni, de nem sikerült megoldani a problémáinkat, mert nem igazán tudtuk, hogy kell. Én túl idealista voltam, ő meg túl makacs. A magánéletben nem voltunk olyan jó csapat, mint lehettünk volna, de talán meg tudtuk volna beszélni...  
\- Sajnálom – suttogja összeszorult torokkal.  
\- Igen, én is. – Shiro a képernyőt nézi előttük, de talán nem azt látja. – De azt hiszem, nem csinálnék máshogy semmit. – Rámosolyog, de Keith látja az árnyékot a szemeiben. Nem szól róla. – És igazából, csak próbálgatom ezt az ismerkedés dolgot, de nem egyszerű, ha mindenki tisztában van az életem történetével, és nagyjából semmi újat nem tudok mondani. Olyasvalakit szeretnék, aki nem egy hőst akar maga mellé.  
\- Biztosan találsz valakit – motyogja, mert nem lehet, hogy ne így legyen. Annyi minden után, Shiro annyira megérdemelné, ha volna valaki, akivel boldog lehet, és ezt a boldogságot megoszthatja.  
\- Lance írt valamit reggel óta?  
\- Negatív – csóválja a fejét. – Nem is fog, azt hiszem. De azt mondta, szíves eljön velem, ha jobban lesz. Nem tudta megmondani, mikor, szóval várok.  
\- Tényleg komolyan gondolod, igaz?  
\- Úgy tűnik – biccent, és Shiro arcát figyeli, a pillantását figyeli, ahogy megenged magának egy óvatos mosolyt. – Remélem, hamarosan jobban lesz. Mindkettőtök miatt. Mindannyiunk miatt.  
Az igazság az volt, hogy mindannyian hiányolták Lance-t. Egészen nyilvánvaló volt, hogy már semmi nem a régi, de Lance a hangja nélkül, a mosolya nélkül, a harsánysága nélkül elképzelhetetlen volt, talán mindannyiuk számára.  
\- Add a karod – nyújtja felé a kezét hirtelen.  
\- Hm?  
\- Az épet – pontosít –, mutatok valamit. – Felé nyújtja a karját, a popcornos tál megbillen a hasán, a gipszelt karral tereli egy kicsit beljebb. – Megkérdeztem Bowent, hogy szabad-e, és azt mondta, semmi bajod nem lehet belőle. Ha itt meg tudod masszírozni néha, elkerülheted, hogy az izmok leépüljenek a másik karodban, míg nem tudod használni – magyarázza, és a jó kezének két ujját az ő könyökhajlata alá simítja, majd finoman nyomással körkörös mozdulatokat végez. Keith figyeli a mozdulatokat, _törődés,_ visszhangzik benne.  
\- Tényleg nem nagy élmény, ha rólam beszéltetek a doktorral – jegyzi meg.  
\- Csak a hogylétedről érdeklődött – feleli. – Fáj?  
\- Most? Nem. Amúgy sem nagyon. Tegnap még rosszabb volt. Hol tanultad ezt?  
\- Egy japán orvos mutatta nem sokkal azután, hogy diagnosztizáltak és egy darabig letiltottak minden edzésről – meséli. Keith torka elszorul, Shiro nem sokat mesélt neki arról az időszakról, amikor az orvosok próbálták kideríteni, hogyan segíthetnek neki, vagy egyáltalán, mi a pontos baj. Az még bőven az előtt volt, hogy ők találkoztak.  
A homályba vesző időszakban az apja távozása és Shiro érkezése között.


	4. III. Ki akar a felhők közt repkedni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Matthew Holt a kommunikációs szakember, az űrtudós, a lázadó harcos, a báty, valaki, aki nem csak emberiség jövőjének útjába, de az egész ismert univerzumuk épülő útjába rakosgat kockaköveket a haladás érdekében. Néha olyan megfoghatatlan, hogy miken dolgoznak a laborokban, a hangárokban, a számítógépek végtelenné bővülő teljesítményével. Néha egészen egyszerű átlátni: legyen béke, legyen szabadság, legyen elég étel, takaró és ölelés mindenkinek. Mindannyian ugyanazt próbálják elérni.”

### III. Ki akar a felhők közt repkedni

A következő hét elején megállapítják, hogy a karjában minden csont a helyén van, kap egy keményebb gipszet és a pihenés továbbra is fontos dolog az életében.  
\- Ha elmozgatod a csontokat, lehet, hogy nem fogod tudni mozgatni az ujjaidat később, vagy csak egy beavatkozással tudjuk helyrehozni – figyelmezteti az orvos, és oké, amikor Shiro mondta neki ugyanezt, az lehet, hogy mégsem csak ijesztgetés volt a részéről. Keithnek egyedül az unalommal van baja.  
A következő hét közepén Matthew Holt egyenruhában csörtet be Shiro konyhájába, nem törődve azzal, hogy ők ketten még a teájukat kortyolgatják.  
\- Jó reggelt, jó reggelt, remélem, mindenki friss és üde, mert most velem jöttök – dalolja, és összecsapja a tenyereit. – Na, húzzatok szépen szolgálati szerkót! – Összepillantanak, és mivel Shirónak izma sem rezdül, Keith nyugodtan belekortyol a zöld teába. Érzi, ahogy a koffein kellemesen felébreszti a sejtjeit, élvezi, hogy ez nem vacak űrkantin-tea, és szeretné békében meginni, annak rendje és módja szerint.  
\- Mit szeretnél? – érdeklődi Shiro udvariasan, mire Matthew lerogy az asztal túloldalán lévő székre és megtámasztja a fejét a kezén.  
\- Örök életet, igazából. De egy kávé is megteszi – feleli, és van abban valami érdekes, hogy Shiro anélkül szolgálja ki, hogy felkelne a székről.  
\- Minek köszönhetjük a látogatást? – érdeklődi a bögrét az asztalra csúsztatva, alig két perc múlva.  
\- Az évszázad ajánlataival jöttem – jelenti lelkesen, és mielőtt folytatná, beleszürcsöl a kávéba. – Uhm-hm, ez életet ment. Szóval, neked randid van a laborban, apám végre azt mondta, hogy ennél többet nem tudnak tenni az új prototípussal. – Shiro csak bólint, a beszélgetés egy korábbi folytatása, amiről Keith nem tud, csak sejt. – Neked pedig a leghálásabb feladat jutott mind közül – bök rá, a mosolya azt üzeni, hogy Keith nem fogja annyira élvezni a dolgot, mint amennyire Matthew élvezi elmondani azt. – Szóval van néhány igen ígéretes srácunk, de elkel nekik egy kis motiváció, és úgy gondoltuk, hogy talán tudnál adni néhány tanácsot nekik.  
\- Miért nem kéritek meg az MFE pilótákat? – vonja fel a szemöldökét. – Ha nem tájékoztattak volna róla, nem voltam egy mintadiák, szóval nem igazán vehet rólam példát senki.  
\- Nem magatartásbeli problémákkal szembesülünk – legyint Matthew. – Különben az MFE pilóták az Atlason teljesítenek szolgálatot néhánytíz galaxisra innen, szóval éppen te vagy az elérhető emberünk a témában.  
\- Kinőttem az egyenruhám és ezzel a karral fel sem tudom venni – magyarázza, de a másik megint csak legyint egyet.  
\- Apámnak volt egy kozmikus geológus fogolytársa, Wairat éppen _egész véletlenül_ érdeklődne az Alcor-jelentések után, ezért eljött a Földre. Gondoltam, volna kedved beszélni vele, ha már a szíveden viseled az univerzum sorsát.  
\- Egy napon – kezdi felállva a székről –, meg foglak ölni, remélem tudod.  
\- Ha tudnád, milyen sokan mondták már ezt – vigyorog rá, a pillantásában kihívás, a pillantásában öröm és életigenlés. – De ezt az arcot itt nem lehet csak úgy kitörölni a létezésből – bök saját magára.  
\- Adj valamit, ami hamarabb összerakja a csontjaimat mint öt hét, és mindent elfelejtek neked – ígéri, és a hátsóudvar felé veszi az irányt, ahol az űrsikló parkol másfél hete érintetlenül. A kozmikus farkas lelkesen kocog utána, Keith a tenyerét simítja az ajtó melletti szkennerre és felsétálnak a rámpán. Az első gondolata, hogy talán kitakaríthatna itt, amíg kényszerpihenőn állomásozik Shirónál. A második, hogy nagyjából mindent ki kéne mosnia, ami a fedélzeten van. A harmadik egy hálás gondolat annak a valakinek az irányába, aki a fiókos szekrényt úgy tervezte meg, hogy a vállfák ne tudjanak megmozdulni benne semmilyen behatásra sem, és ahonnan most a Garrisonos piros egyenruhája úgy kerül elő, mintha frissen vasalta volna. A tényen, hogy a zubbonyt sehogy nem fogja tudni felvenni, még ez sem változtat, de ezzel majd odabent kezdenek valamit.  
Matthew fáradtan a konyhaasztalon agonizál, Shiro a fürdőszobában, neki várnia kell, míg eljut a fogmosásig, addig a farkas fejét simogatja elgondolkodva, hogy mégis mit kérdezhetne, vagyis inkább mit mondhatna valakinek, aki talán tud választ, mi több egy valószínűségszámítást adni arra vonatkozóan, mi történik az univerzumukkal tízezer évnyi kizsákmányolás után. Mert mi történik? Lassan mindent olyan megújuló energiaforrásokra kell cserélniük, amiből békés úton is annyi van, hogy mindenkinek elég legyen. A Balmera-kristályok a legtöbb technikába adaptálhatók, de mi lesz, ha egyszer annak is a végére érnek?  
\- Mi ez a fancsali ábrázat? – Matthew úgy pillant rá, mintha valami érdekeset mondott volna.  
\- Csak azon gondolkodom, hogy mi lesz, ha egyszer elfogynak az energiaforrásaink – feleli, mire a másik felvonja a szemöldökét.  
\- De azt ugye tudod, hogy ez nem a mi életünkben fog megtörténni? – kérdez rá. – Sőt, a legnegatívabb számítások szerint is, az hamarabb fog gondot okozni, hogy a Napunk kialszik. Ezt a problémát nem nekünk kell megoldani. Mi lenne, ha olyasmikre koncentrálnánk, amiket viszont igen? Van néhány túl gyorsan pusztuló bolygó, amin még segíthetünk, szóval erre kell figyelnünk, nem igaz? Na, ne nézz így rám, nem hobbiból szabadítottunk fel egész bolygókat, azt akarom, hogy a lakosok békében élhessenek az otthonukban. A legtöbbjüknek el kellett magyarázni, mit jelent a szabadság fogalma. Nem pusztulhat el a civilizációjuk pont most, amikor végre tudnak parancsszavak nélkül élni. Az nagyon nem lenne fair.  
Keith szeretne meglepődni, de nem igazán tud. Matthew Holt a kommunikációs szakember, az űrtudós, a lázadó harcos, a báty, valaki, aki nem csak emberiség jövőjének útjába, de az egész ismert univerzumuk épülő útjába rakosgat kockaköveket a haladás érdekében. Néha olyan megfoghatatlan, hogy miken dolgoznak a laborokban, a hangárokban, a számítógépek végtelenné bővülő teljesítményével. Néha egészen egyszerű átlátni: legyen béke, legyen szabadság, legyen elég étel, takaró és ölelés mindenkinek. Mindannyian ugyanazt próbálják elérni.

Keith azt várja, hogy mikor toppan elé valaki azzal a határozott kijelentéssel, hogy az egyenruhája távolról sem felel meg az előírásnak, de senkinek eszébe sem jut ilyesmit közölni vele szerda reggel az arizonai bázison. Annak ellenére sem, hogy kis csapatuk elég feltűnő a bázis alapvetően két színt felvonultató berendezkedésében. Először is, a kozmikus farkas alapvetően vonzza a tekintetet a termetével, és Keith legjobb tudomása szerint külön egyenruhát is csak nekik készítettek, tehát a saját vörös zubbonya és Shiro feketéje ad még egy-egy okot a nézelődésre.  
Matthew fejlesztésekről mesél nekik, üvegfalú laboratóriumokban születő új technológiákról, míg egy egészen átlagos folyosó ajtaja előtt nem végzik.  
\- Csak dumálj egy kicsit a srácokkal, semmi több – veregeti meg Matthew az ép vállát, és az ajtó felé int. – Az óra végére jövök is vissza, oké?  
\- Rendben – hagyja rá. Shiro biztatóan rámosolyog, és ő csak belép a terembe a kozmikus farkassal az oldalán. – Parancsnok – biccent Iversont meglátva. A farkas pedig lelkesen ugrik egy kis simogatásra, míg Keith rá nem szól, hogy most maradjon nyugton.  
Végignéz a termen, és egy csomó érdeklődő szempár néz vissza, a jövő pilótái. Azok, akik képesek lesznek eljuttatni egy hajót A-ból B-be anélkül, hogy közben hagynák, hogy a fellépő problémák eltérítsék őket. Akik felfedezik majd az univerzum táguló peremét, akik ugyanolyan lelkesek, ugyanolyan álmaik vannak a csillagokról, mint neki voltak. Mint Shirónak voltak, mint Lance-nek voltak, mint mindannyiuknak voltak. Ki akar a felhők közt repkedni, ha a csillagok közt is lehet? Ezt meg tudja érteni.  
Iverson néhány mondatban bemutatja, azután magára is hagyja a teremben, megemlítve, hogy a reggeli dupla órának fél tizenkettőkor lesz vége, és ő arra gondol, szerencse, hogy reggelizett.  
\- A kozmikus farkast pedig a legtöbben Cosmónak hívják – mondja, amint felhuppan a tanári asztalra, a karjában tompa fájdalom van a mozdulatra, pedig semmi köze nem kellene, hogy legyen hozzá. – Nem vagyok tanár, szóval azt sem nagyon tudom, mivel foglalkoztok. Matt annyit mondott, hogy beszélgessünk, szóval... van valakinek valami kérdése?  
Az első sorban felnyújtja a kezét egy srác szemüvegben, Keith azon morfondírozik, hány évesek lehetnek. Tizenhárom-tizennégy? Kilenc éve még ő is ekkora volt?  
\- Mi történt a karjával... uram? – Szeretné azt mondani, hogy szólítsák csak a keresztnevén, de Iverson talán nem örülne, ha bratyizna a kadétokkal. Matthew viszont bizonyára nagyon is örülne.  
\- Mentőakció az Alcoron, az itteni csillagtérképek szerint az Androméda-galaxis szomszédságában van, rám omlott egy épület. Ne csináljátok utánam, szívás hat hét betegszabadság. – A gyerekek elmosolyodnak a szóra, hogy _szívás_ , és Keith nem hibáztatja őket érte.  
\- Cosmo tényleg tud teleportálni? – jön a következő kérdés, és ő a farkasra pillant. Az visszanéz rá, majd eltűnik, és a terem másik végében bukkan fel alig egy pillanat múlva. A következő feltűnése mellette van, a gyerekek vidáman megtapsolják a mutatványt, és Keith hátrahajol a tanári asztal irányítópaneljéhez, hogy kinyissa az egyik ablakot. A teleportálás fémes ózonszagot hagy maga után.  
\- Az anyja tényleg galra? – A kérdésre hirtelen csend lesz, de ez olyasmi, amin már nem lepődik meg.  
\- Igen, Marmora kém volt – bólogat. – Elintézte, hogy még tizenhét évig titok maradjon Zarkon előtt, hol van Voltron Kék Oroszlánja. – És ugyanennek az információnak hála Shiro hazatalált...  
\- Tényleg kirúgták kadét korában? – Keith próbál nem nevetni. Nem azért, mert az emlék vicces, hanem mert a tény, hogy mégis itt ül, egy olyan egyenruhában, amit csak neki csináltak, komikussá teszi a kérdést.  
\- Kirúgattam magam – helyesbít, és megenged magának egy mosolyt. – Ezt sem javaslom senkinek. Oké, úgy tűnik, Matthew azért küldött ide, hogy elmondjam, mit ne csináljatok, ha nyugis életet szeretnétek itt. – A _miért_ kérdésre azonban elgondolkodik, mégis mit válaszolhatna. Mégis mit, ami tanulsággal bír egy csapat kamasz számára. – Előtte is és utána csináltam egy csomó olyan dolgot, amit egy alapos végiggondolás után nyilván senki nem csinálna. Nem mintha érdekelt volna mások véleménye, de néha jobb meghallgatni a tapasztaltabbakat, és nem előbb cselekedni, majd utána gondolkodni. De rendben, ezt még most is gyakorolnom kell. – Felmutatja a gipszelt kart, és a kadétok nevetnek, a hangulat tényleg kezd feloldódni. – Még valami?  
\- Lance is beugrik hozzánk órára? – kérdez rá valaki, mire meglepetten pislog kettőt.  
\- Nem tudom, ő most a családjával van, kipiheni a háborút – feleli az igazságnak megfelelően. – Megemlítem neki, hogy örülnétek, ha benézne – teszi hozzá.  
\- Van barátnője? – röppen felé a leghátsó sorból, mire valaki rögtön javít:  
\- Vagy barátja?  
\- Esetleg kiborgja?  
Keith félrebiccenti a fejét, ezt a kérdést így még soha senki nem szegezte neki, sőt. Shiro valamiért erről sosem akart beszélni, és Keith betudta a csúnya szakításnak, és egészen mostanáig nem is igazán volt ez téma. Krolia érdeklődött nála, hogy van-e valaki az életében, de Keith sokáig nem mondta volna rá, hogy igen, van. Hogy szeretné, ha lenne. Kellett egy kis idő, hogy lecsendesedjenek a dolgok a háború után, hogy több legyen az olyan éjszaka, amikor a tudattal aludhatott el, hogy akiket szeret, biztonságban vannak. Hogy végre ne a túlélés, egy reménytelen győzelem és különböző stratégiák kitalálása legyen a fő gondolatfolyam a fejében. Amikor mindezek végén megjelent a megoldás, nem volt igazán meglepett, csak éppen a következő lépést nem tudta eldönteni egy ideig. Még az sem volt biztos, hogy Lance nem hajtja el azzal, hogy mégis mit képzel, hogy ilyesmiken jár az agya, amikor ő gyászol...  
\- Elhívtam valakit – mondja végül. – De még nem randiztunk, és ennyi.  
Érkezik kérdés arra, hogyan találta a kozmikus farkast, néhány kérdés Shiróval kapcsolatban (úgy tűnik, ő töretlenül legenda marad még egy ideig, amin nincs mit csodálkozni), azután repülésről beszélgetnek, Keith elmagyaráz néhány alapvető különbséget a szimulátor és a valódi repülés között, kihangsúlyozza, hogy az alapok fontosak, és, hogy legyenek türelmesek magukkal, akkor is, ha elsőre nem is megy minden. Mégis úgy érzi, semmi olyasmit nem tud mondani, ami kicsit is különbözne attól, amit bárki más tud mondani ezeknek a srácoknak. Elvégre gyakorlatilag ő soha nem lett hivatásos pilóta, még a képzést sem fejezte be. A tanulságot megfogalmaznia egy másik perspektívából tudná, és lehet, hogy ez volt Matthew terve, amikor iderángatta.  
Szóval mielőtt Iverson visszaérne, azon kapja magát, hogy arról beszél, amiről korábban senkinek, hogy a kamaszkor szívás, főleg egy ilyen helyen, parancsokkal körülvéve, és néha még annak is nehéz lehet, aki körül nincsen folyton valami zűr, és semmi baj azzal, ha egy ideig egyszerűen nem találják, hogy kik akarnak lenni, ez eltarthat egy ideig. Hogy nem dől össze a világ néhány hibától, néhány rosszabb teszteredménytől. Belefér egy félresikerült szimulátor, és ha a kiképzőtisztjük megengedhetetlen stílusban beszélne velük, csak szóljanak, majd ő szétrúgja az illető hátsóját.  
Az egész terem ezen kacag, amikor Iverson visszaérkezik, és Keith nem siet leugrani a tanári asztalról, az ajtó felé menet pedig a gyerekekre kacsint, a saját csukott szemére, Iversonra, majd megint saját magára bök a jó kezével, és a kölykök megint hangosan kacagnak.  
A széles vigyor akkor tűnik el az arcáról, amikor meglátja Pidge-t, aki nagyon nem tűnik boldognak, még a kozmikus farkas közeledtére sem.  
\- Holt kisasszony majd elkíséri a vendégünkhöz – mondja a parancsnok, és Keith biccent, Pidge az orra alatt morog valamit, ami lehet valami helyeslés, vagy éppen valami egész más is.  
\- Hé, minden oké? – kérdezi azonnal, amint egyedül maradnak a folyosón.  
\- Hosszú – fújja a szót a lány, és a frusztráltság, ami belőle árad, szinte tapintható. Még úgy is, hogy Keith nehezen olvassa az embereket.  
\- Eltévedhetünk egy rosszul vett kanyarnál – ajánlja fel, és a lány néhány lépést még némán tesz előtte, aztán csak tényleg nem a labor felé veszi az irányt. – Szóval mi volt ez? Azt hittem, szent a béke Iversonnal.  
\- Hát úgy is volt – kezdi –, csak aztán történt egy kis baleset.  
\- Baleset – ismétli Keith.  
\- Dolgoztunk valami szupertitkos terven Mattel egyik este, és túlhajtottuk számítógépeket, mert sehogy nem volt elég memória, hogy végigszámoljanak nekünk valamit, mire jött az ötlet, hogy csapoljuk meg a Teludav számítógépét, az biztos elég is lesz. Nem számoltunk azzal, hogy ha véletlen akkor kell átjárót nyitnia, akkor mi történik.  
\- És mi történt?  
\- Szerencsére az átjáró gond nélkül működött, de a mi gépünk konkrétan leolvadt, aztán lecsapott egy biztosítékot, ami még egyet, és az egész energiaellátás kisült a bázison. Még a szünetmentes tápok is, egy ilyen helyen, kész agyrém. Nincs áram, nincs légkondi, nincs levegő, evakuálni kellett az egész épületet nagyjából húsz perc alatt. Mi marhák meg bevallottuk, hogy mi voltunk, és tudod mit? Apa sehogy nem tudta elvinni a balhét, és Matt csak azért maradhatott szabadlábon, mert apa meggyőzte őket, hogy legalább az egyikünkre szüksége van ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán újra tudja indítani a rendszert. A részecskepajzs energiaforrását kötötték át, két óra alatt működött megint minden, de engem bezárva tartottak mint egy köztörvényes bűnözőt, és aztán megjött anya. Úgy összevesztünk, hogy azóta sem beszélünk és a laborban alszom. Úgy csinálnak, mintha egyedül én tehetnék az egészről, és Matt hiába mondja nekik, hogy igazából az ő ötlete volt a Teludav számítógépét meghackelni, nem az enyém. És azóta megfigyelésen vagyok, ami annyit tesz, hogy semmit nem csinálhatok magyarázat nélkül, és nem igazán akarják elfogadni a magyarázatomat egy algoritmus kifejlesztésére, ami segítene az antennáknak kiszűrni a fontos üzeneteket, és aszerint besorolni és továbbítani mindent, hogy azok a Koalíció különböző szervezeteinek működése és koordinálása szempontjából hasznos és gyors legyen. Torkig vagyok velük, azaz igazság. Tudod mit? Soha még csak meg sem köszönték, hogy én voltam az egyetlen, aki nem fogadta el, hogy a két legjobb tudósuk és a legjobb pilótájuk meghalt odakint a világűrben, és mi a hála? Úgy kezelnek, mint egy gyereket. – A hadarás végén hosszan fújja ki a levegőt, és Keith egy ideig csendben lépdel mellette.  
\- Ha jól esne egy kis szellőzés, csak hivatkozz rám bármelyik Marmora hajón – mondja végül.  
\- Itt fogom hagyni ezt az egész kócerájt, és akkor majd nézhetnek. Az Alteán sokkal jobb laborok vannak. Még a Daibazaalon is hamarabb tudnék nyugodtan dolgozni, pedig ott most építenek újjá mindent.  
\- Talán jól esne egy kis levegőváltozás – ért egyet.  
\- Szerinted Shiro elmondaná Mattnek, ha beszélnék vele erről? – kérdezi hirtelen, és Keith anélkül vágja rá, hogy gondolkodnia kéne rajta:  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem.  
\- Ő nem akar meglépni. Apa sem, de neki egy egész élet munkája van itt, szóval érthető. Matt meg egész életében arról álmodott, amit most csinál. De én...  
\- Nem.  
\- Nem – visszhangozza a lány.  
\- Lesz nagyobb karbantartás-felújítás hamarosan a hajóinkon, minden segítség jól jön majd, napokig fog tartani a munka – veti fel. – Ha gondolod, beszéld meg Rynerrel, felajánlotta, hogy megcsinálják nekünk az egészet.  
\- Miféle felújítás?  
\- Le kell állnunk a kvintesszenciával, mivel nem tudunk többet szerezni – magyarázza. – De nélküle nem megy a hiperugrás, muszáj találnunk valami más megoldást, ezen fognak dolgozni, a tesztkörök már futnak, de nem tudom, pontosan hol tartanak. Kolivanék lepasszoltak nekik néhány hajót, hogy jöjjenek rá a megoldásra, én meg az egészhez nem értek.  
\- Mihez értesz? – kérdez rá heccelődve.  
\- Humán erőforrást tudok mozgósítani bárhová, ahol szükség van rá – mutat rá.  
\- Akarod mondani, galra erőforrást?  
\- Felőlem – von vállat. – Matthew azt ígérte, ő jön értem.  
\- Ja, Shiróval lógnak még egy kicsit, de hamarosan végeznek. Igazából Wairat alig várja, hogy találkozzon veled, szóval elindulhatunk a tárgyaló felé.   
\- Komolyan mondtam, hogyha körbenéznél egy kicsit...  
\- Ja, tudom, kösz, Keith.  
\- Bármikor.

Wairat majdnem fekete bőrű, feltűnően alacsony nő, Keith nem tudja, hogy melyik bolygó az otthona, ha ugyan van még neki, de még nem látott hozzá hasonlót korábban. Az alacsony termet mellé a karjai túlontúl hosszúak, és úgy hajlanak, mintha gumiból lennének. A hangja anélkül szűrődik ki a száján, hogy megmozdítaná az ajkait és a szemei kék fényben ragyognak.  
\- Samuel azt mondta, szükséged van a tudásomra – fogadja, és Keith legszívesebben lehajolna hozzá, hogy a szemük nagyjából egy vonalban legyen. Szerencsére, ahogy leülnek, Wairat egy magasított széket kap, és így már nem annyira kényelmetlen rá lenézni.  
\- Az utóbbi fél évben két bolygó omlott össze a szemünk előtt, és szeretném valahogy elkerülni, hogy ez a sor folytatódjon, ha van rá valami mód, hogy helyrehozzuk, amit Zarkon tett az elmúlt tízezer évben, akkor örömmel fognék neki máris – kezdi. – A legutóbbi ilyen az Alcor volt, szinte egyik pillanatról a másikra, alig akadt időnk kitelepíteni a lakosságot. Oda tudom adni az egész jelentést, és gyűjtöttem egy listát hasonló sorsú bolygókról is. – Wairat a fejét csóválja, ami nála bizonyára a helyeslés jele, mert a hangja azt mondja:  
\- A túlzott kizsákmányolás... a katonákat kellett etetni valamivel... és most a bolygók nem tudják ellátni a saját lakóikat sem, még ha azok jóval kevesebben vannak is. Igen, ez probléma. Talán tehetünk valamit, ha gyorsak vagyunk – ismét a fejét rázza, a hangja álmatag, elgondolkodó, mintha nem is a jelen beszélgetés érdekelné, hanem valami más. Keith lopva Samre pillant, aki elég nyugodtan néz rá vissza, hogy ezt normálisak vegye. – Ismerem az anyádat – szólal meg hirtelen Wairat. – Krolia, ugye?  
\- Igen – feleli gyorsan, és ez valami, amit soha nem hallott még ezelőtt. Az anyja beépült a galra vezetésbe, kémkedett, információt szállított, éppen ezért, nem voltak barátai. Nem voltak ismerősei. Akik azt mondták volna, ismerik, már nem élnek.  
\- Ki akart szabadítani, de nem hagytam – magyarázza a tudós, a hangja még inkább réveteg, mintha most tényleg elúszott volna valahová az emlékein keresztül. – Akkor találták meg a megfelelő személyt arra, hogy a Vörös Oroszlán energiáját lenyomozva a többiek nyomára bukkanhassanak. Mondtam neki, hogy azt vigye ki, aki ezt meg tudja nekik tenni, ne engem. Mindenki tudta, hogy nem játszhatunk még egy Oroszlánt Zarkon kezére, még ha használni nem is tudja őket.   
Másodjára gondol arra, hogy mennyi minden függ össze, mert ha az anyja Wairatot menti ki a fogságból, talán sokkal hamarabb találnak rá a Kék Oroszlánra, vagy talán valamelyik másikat találják meg előbb, és akkor Ulaz nem a Földre küldte volna Shirót, hanem máshová...  
\- Woah – súgja maga elé. – Sosem mesélt még nekem senki az anyámról – mondja egész halkan, furcsa érzéssel a torkában, és Wairat ajkai mosolyra húzódnak végre.   
\- Értesítelek, amint tudok segítségül szolgálni neked – ezzel a rövid beszélgetésnek vége is.


	5. IV. Hogyan működtetünk egy szívdobbanást

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „A keze kellemesen meleg, a hüvelykujjával a szeme alatt simogatja, a mozdulat otthonos és kedves.  
> \- Elpusztíthatatlan vagyok – mosolyog vissza. – Meddig fog tartani?  
> \- Nem tudom.  
> \- Vagy nem akarod megmondani?  
> \- Nem tudom, Keith.”

### IV. Hogyan működtetünk egy szívdobbanást

A saját űrsiklója mellett kettő parkol Shiro egy csapásra szűkössé váló kertjében, az egyikben felismeri a Noviát, Lance siklóját, amit még akkor nevezett el, mikor még humoránál volt; a másik egy szabvány galra kétüléses űrsikló éles vonalakkal, a sorszámából tudja, hogy Krolia érkezett vele.  
\- Te tudtál a vendégekről? – kérdez rá Shiro, de Keith a fejét ingatja.  
\- Kihagytok a buliból, én tudom – nyafog Matthew a volánnál.  
\- Nincs itt semmilyen buli – hűti le a másik azonnal, és a barna hajú csak ránevet.  
\- Nem tudom elképzelni anyát bulizni – mondja Keith. – Pláne ha Kolivan is vele van.  
\- Amúgy ők mostanában elég sokat lógnak, nem?  
\- Folytasd ezt a gondolatmenetet és beléd állítom a váltót – figyelmezteti.  
\- Ejnye már, így kell viselkedni velem, miután segítettem neked?  
\- A parancsnok segített, nem te – mutat rá. – És neki meg is köszöntem.  
\- Mégiscsak tudnak valamit azok a kaktuszok a sivatagban...  
\- Ezt talán nem kéne – szól közbe Shiro békítően, vagy még inkább, figyelmeztetően.  
\- A kaktuszok nem csinálnak hátszelet, tudod – vág vissza, és mielőtt Shiro rászólhatna, teleportálnak a kertbe. – Egyszer még kihúzzuk egymásnál a gyufát, hm? – A farkas felnéz rá, azután előre ugrik, hogy köszönjön a jövevényeknek.  
Krolia és Lance Shiro hátsóteraszán ücsörögnek kényelmesen, és ez amúgy nem is rossz ötlet. Másfél hete van itt, és eszébe sem jutott kiülni.  
\- Sziasztok – köszön rájuk, és végre leteszi az egyenruhakabátot az egyik üres székre. A farkas Kroliát takarja be a bundájával, így nem kell eldöntenie, kit öleljen meg előbb.  
\- Szia, jobban vagy? – Lance felé lép, óvatos pillantással, és ő rámosolyog.  
\- Sokkal – bólint, és tétova mozdulattal nyújtja a kezét ölelésre, de Lance érti, a karjai körülötte, az illatában virágok, föld és tenger. Egy pillanatra engedi magának, hogy elvesszen ebben az érzésben, a gyötrő vágyban, hogy ezt az ölelést bármikor megtehesse. Bűnös gondolatnak számít, mert Lance még távolról sem áll készen ilyesmire, de úgy érzi, amíg ez a gondolat csak a fejében létezik, nem árt vele senkinek.  
\- Ne haragudj, nem tudtam, hogy Krolia is most jön – suttogja a fülébe bocsánatkérően.  
\- Semmi gond. Örülök, hogy itt vagy – súgja vissza. Lance megfejthetetlen pillantással néz rá, amint elengedi. A farkas közéjük furakszik, a fiú megsimogatja, ő pedig Kroliára pillant.  
\- Látom, jobban vagy – mondja, és ez az ölelés nem kérdéses.  
\- Csak beszélgettem egy teremnyi kölyökkel – mondja gyorsan, mielőtt felmerülhetne, hogy nem tartja be az előírt pihenőt.  
\- Rendben. Beszélnünk kell.  
\- Ez komolyan hangzik – súgja.  
\- Mert az.  
\- Heló mindenki, isztok valamit? – Shiro nem tűnik bosszúsnak, pedig ők ma már a második és a harmadik váratlan vendégek. Sokkal inkább tűnik vidámnak. Az új kar teszi, ami végre elkészült, és sokkal jobban hasonlít egy ember karjára, mint az előző, ráadásul ugyanolyan könnyen tudja mozgatni. Végre nem kell bajlódnia a hosszú ujjú ruháival. Végre lehetnek hosszú ujjú ruhái.  
\- Egy kávé jól esne, köszönöm – mosolyog felé Krolia.  
\- Nekem is jó lesz – fűzi hozzá Lance csendesen.  
\- Én oké vagyok, kösz, hogy kérded! – kiáltja Shiro után, aki csak integet felé és mosolyog.  
\- El kell rabolnom Keitht néhány percre – címezi a mondatot Krolia Lance-nek, aki csak bólint.  
\- Cosmo addig vigyáz rám – válaszolja és a farkas nem úgy tűnik, mint aki hamar ki akarna mászni az öléből, élvezi a fülvakarást.  
Shiro kertje most szűkös, amúgy fű van benne és semmi más, az ő saját űrsiklója egy privát hangárban csücsül a Garrison bázison; megkerülik a számozott galra hajót, így a terasz eltűnik a szemük elől. A szárny alatti árnyékban állnak meg.  
\- Rynerék átépítették a hajóinkat – kezdi Krolia, és ennél többet nem is kell mondania, hogy Keith tudja, mi jön most.  
\- Mikor indultok? – kérdezi.  
\- Néhány nap múlva, amint lehetséges. Elköszönni jöttem.  
\- Oké – bólint rá, mert ellenkezni hiábavaló lenne. – Vigyázz magadra.  
\- Ezt nekem kell mondanom – mosolyog rá, és az arcára simít mindkét kezével. A keze kellemesen meleg, a hüvelykujjával a szeme alatt simogatja, a mozdulat otthonos és kedves.  
\- Elpusztíthatatlan vagyok – mosolyog vissza. – Meddig fog tartani?  
\- Nem tudom.  
\- Vagy nem akarod megmondani?  
\- Nem tudom, Keith.  
\- Oké – fújja ki a levegőt.  
\- Szeretném, ha csak azután utaznál el, ha meggyógyultál.  
\- Shiro nem hagyná, hogy bármerre menjek.  
\- Helyes – bólint rá elégedetten.  
\- Találkoztam egy ismerősöddel – meséli hirtelen, és gyorsan beszámol Wairatról.  
\- Mégsem unatkozol – csóválja a fejét az anyja, de mosolyog.  
\- Igyekszem hasznosan tölteni az időmet.  
\- Büszke vagyok rád. – Keith arra gondol, hogy amikor utoljára ezt hallotta egy búcsúzáskor, azaz utazás nagyon rosszul sült el.  
\- Én is rád – feleli. – Ne kelljen felmentő csapatokat küldenem.  
Krolia felnevet.  
\- Az kéne még! Nem, te csak rendezgesd a dolgokat itt, rendben?  
\- Vettem.  
\- Megiszom azt a kávét és mennem kell – mondja. Keith csak bólint rá. Hiába szorul el a torka, nem tehet semmit. Ez az anyja döntése. Hagynia kell, hogy azt tegye, ami számára a helyes, ami számára megnyugvást hoz. Fogalma sincs, hogy milyen eltölteni úgy egy életet, hogy minden helyzet éles, és minden egy háborúról szól, aminek nincs is igazi, nyílt frontja.  
Krolia megszorítja a kezét, és ő visszaszorít.  
\- Ez az utolsó – suttogja.  
\- Minden rendben lesz – feleli a hangerőhöz igazodva. – Velem is, mindenkivel. Csak gyere vissza.  
\- Visszajövök – ígéri a szemeibe nézve, és Keith tudja, hogy így lesz. Nem lehet másképp.  
Kézen fogva sétálnak vissza a teraszra, pont amikor Shiro megérkezik a kávéval, maguknak gyümölcslével, és Colleen Holt édes teasüteményével, amit Matthew két napja hozott, de valami csoda folytán még mindig omlós.  
Krolia Shiro új karjáról kérdez, de Keith nem igazán figyeli a beszélgetést. Lance-t figyeli, amint mormol valamit a farkasnak, aki még mindig nem hajlandó elmozdulni mellőle, és aki nem veszi el a felé kínált sütemény felét – tudja, hogy nem szabad. Lance halovány mosolyt villant rá, az egyik kezében a kávéscsésze, a másik a rengeteg bundában, és láthatóan jobban érzi magát attól, hogy a farkassal kommunikál a maga módján, mint attól, hogy emberek – nos, félig – vannak körülötte. Keith a hosszú ujjait figyeli, amiket a bögrére fon, a kicsit előre görnyedő tartását, hogy a kozmikus farkas fülébe súghasson, az arcát, amin azaz árnyékos mosoly ül. Elkapja a tekintetét, mikor Lance felé pillant.  
Végül Kroliának mennie kell, még egy utolsó ölelés, és a galra sikló hajtóművei felborzolják a füvet, míg végül az egész jármű eltűnik a földi Teludav irányában a Föld légkörén túl. Keith hosszan bámul utána a délutáni napfényes-kék égen.  
\- Háborúba megy, igaz? – szólal meg Lance halkan.  
\- Békehadtestnek hívják magukat – mondja válaszul. – De feltételezik, hogy nem mindenki akar majd békében lemondani arról, amije van. – Az univerzum peremén, ott, ahol a hiperugrás is kevés megtenni a távokat, a Galra Birodalom helytartói semmit nem érzékeltek az elmúlt években lezajlott eseményekből. Ők még mindig azt hiszik, Zarkon fennhatósága alatt van minden és mindenki, és az elfoglalt bolygókat ennek szellemében továbbra is kizsákmányolják. A békehadtest pedig most elindul, hogy a megmaradt ilyen bolygókat is felszabadíthassák végre, és mindenki élhessen a szabad akarattal.  
\- Minden rendben lesz velük – szól Shiro. – Tudják, mit csinálnak.  
\- Igen. Igen, én is tudom.  
Egy pillanatra csend lesz, míg Lance újra rá nem néz:  
\- Nem akartál velük menni?  
\- Nem, nekem maradnom kell, különben a Marmora a kardjába dől – mondja a fejét rázva. – Nem, komolyan, néha kiborítóan amatőrök, és ezt még Kolivan is elismerte – hadarja a szkeptikus pillantásokra. – Úgy értem, az egyik srác minden egyes űrsiklóval végigviszi a belépési protokollt, még az olyanokkal is, amik benne vannak az adatbázisunkban és olyanokkal is, amik minden egyes nap ki és be közlekednek. Még engem is minden egyes alkalommal verifikálni akar, pedig azt mindenki tudja, hogy egyedül én járok ilyen siklóval! – Széles mozdulattal a saját űrsiklója felé int, ami lassan leporosodik az arizonai nyárban. Amin vörös-fekete festés van, és a neve helyén egy számsor szerepel.  
\- Nézd a jó oldalát, lehet, hogy amatőr, de legalább lelkes – ajánlja Shiro, aki persze mindig mindennek tudja a jó oldalát látni. Többek közt ezt szereti és becsüli benne.  
\- Szerencsére a panaszokkal nem én foglalkozom.  
\- Légy hálás, amiért van rá külön személyzeted – javasolja Shiro erre.  
\- Na, azért hatunkkal foglalkozni annyira nem lehetett szörnyű – csóválja a fejét Keith vigyorogva, és csak a szeme sarkából látja, hogy Lance felugrik a székéről.  
\- Én... most mennem kell. Köszönöm a vendéglátást. Remélem, gyorsan meggyógyulsz – hadarja, és a mondat végén már szinte félúton van a Novia felé, Keithnek pedig annyi ideje sincs, hogy megkérdezze: _rosszat mondtam?_  
Azonban Shiro gyorsabb nála, megérinti a vállát, mikor elhalad mellette, talán nyugtatásul, és a nevén szólítja a másikat, puhán, cseppet sem parancsolón, de Lance csak akkor áll meg, amikor már csak a lábai látszanak, az arcát a gép szárnya takarja. Őszintén fogalma sincs, mi történik, vagy miről beszélnek a következő fél órában, de az bizonyos, hogy Lance odainteget neki, mielőtt a hajtóművek felzúgnának. Shiro arcán nyugalom, és annyit mond:  
\- Csak muszáj volt megbeszélnünk valamit – magyarázza. – Talán tudtam segíteni egy kicsit a továbblépésben. – Keith érzi, hogy kénytelen elfogadni ezt a választ, és, hogy tőle nem fogja megtudni, pontosan miről is volt szó.  
\- Hadd kérdezzek valamit – szólal meg.  
\- Csak nyugodtan.  
\- Ha egy közös ismerősünknek problémája lenne a családjával, és hozzád fordulna segítségért, akkor te nem mondanád el a családjának, igaz?  
\- Ez mégis milyen kérdés? – A megrökönyödés pontosan annak szól, aminek akarja, hogy szóljon.  
\- Aha, jó, én is pont így gondoltam – bólint magának.  
Míg segít összeszedegetni a poharakat és kávéscsészéket, Shiro megjegyzi:  
\- Intéztem nekünk egy vacsorát Kubába, amúgy.

Így esett, hogy néhány nappal később Shiro egy finom mozdulattal teszi le Keith gépét a hangába, a számítógép eléjük vetíti az adatokat a landolás sikerességének bejegyzéséről a fedélzeti naplóba, amiket Keith láttamoz, majd a hajtóművek kényelmesen leállnak és ők ketten egymásra mosolyognak.  
\- Sima landolás kapitány, a közönség állva tapsol.  
\- Köszönöm, ez kedves – vigyorog rá Shiro, és ettől a mimikától kisfiús lesz az arca, mint rég.  
A farkas előre ront, ők ketten utána, és a gyerekek már elő is rajzanak a házból. Keith szája mosolyra rándul a lelkes „Shiro bácsi” felkiáltásokon, és a gyerekek máris a két karján csimpaszkodnak, hogy Shiro nem győzi felemelni őket. Mindhárman nevetnek, a farkas ugrál körülöttük, lelkes vakkantásokkal, és aztán megjelenik az ajtóban Rachel, aki körbepuszilja őket és megsimogatja a farkast is, akinek Silvio már a nyakában ül.  
\- Fél óra van még vacsoráig, addig üljetek ki hátra, ott van Lisa a babával, imádni fogjátok – mondja kedvesen. Megkerülik a házat, és hátul a fél McClain família sürgölődik, a kinti asztalt terítették meg, az egyik sarokban Lisa a babával, mellette a férje és Lance anyukája kisiet hozzájuk a konyhából. Keith Lance-t keresi a tekintetével de sehol nem látja.  
\- Hátul van a lányokkal – mondja neki a nő mindent tudó mosollyal. – Menj, szólj nekik, hogy mindjárt eszünk. – Int egy irányba, és Keith bólint majd megindul, a farkast lefoglalják a gyerekek, Shiro elindul babázni, és a hangoskodás ellenére feltűnik valami.  
Pisztolydörrenések hangja.  
Közelebb siet, mire rájön, hogy mi történik egészen pontosan. A termőföld végét jelző facsoport takarásában hárman állnak, mindhármukat felismeri messziről, a fák közül kivillanó részletekből. Veronica ujjatlan pólóban, Acxa feltűnőbb, mert nem emlékszik, hogy valaha látta civilben, vagy földi ruhákban, most kockás inget és hosszú farmert visel. Lance-en világos póló, a nadrágja koszos a kerti munkától, védőszemüveget és fülvédőt visel, amint célra tart a pisztollyal és meghúzza az elsütőbillentyűt. Egymásután többször is, míg a fegyver üresen kattan a kezében.  
\- Nem is rossz – szólal meg Acxa a dörrenések utáni fémszagú csendben.  
\- Nem vagyok kezdő – morogja maga elé, mire Veronica vállon veregeti.  
\- Csak berozsdásodtál – mondja. – Semmi gond. – A lány tesz egy fél fordulatot, ekkor pillantja meg őt. – Hé, nézd ki van itt! Heló, főnök, szép gipsz, a srácok még nem támadtak meg filccel?  
\- Shiro elterelte a figyelmüket míg megszöktem – feleli mosolyogva. – Sziasztok.  
\- Lance, azt nem mondtad, hogy a kapitány is jön – fordul oda az öccséhez, a hangja egész kicsit megrovó.  
\- De mondtam – állítja, míg a fegyvert gondosan dobozba teszi és rákattintja a zárat. A kulcsát Veronica kezébe adja. Mond még valamit, de spanyolul teszi, aztán csak odafordul hozzá. – Bocs, hogy a múltkor úgy elrohantam.  
\- Semmi gond. – Az ölelés rövid, és csak odabólint Acxának gyorsan, mielőtt elindulnának visszafelé. A lányok lemaradnak mögöttük, így Keith rákérdezhet: – Miről beszéltetek?  
\- Csak voltak dolgok, amiket tisztáznunk kellett – magyarázza csendesen. – Mindig meglepődöm, hogy Shiro milyen jó arc.  
Keith ezzel együtt tud érezni, bár ő talán Shiro türelmét, megbocsátó attitűdjét és töretlen előrehaladását emelné ki. Igaz ugyan, pontosan ez az, amit Lance-nek sikerül összegezni.  
\- Hogy vagy? – kérdez rá, mire Lance felé villant egy mosolyszerűt, talán mert neki is a korábbi, beszélgetős éjszakájuk jut eszébe.  
\- Most jól – feleli végül. – Sok minden van, ami eltereli a figyelmem.  
\- Az jó – biccent.  
\- Te?  
\- Nincs változás. Néha viszket a gipsz alatt.  
Lance elhúzza a száját és nevet, egyszerre.  
\- Próbálj bedugni alá valamit, nekem az segített.  
\- Volt eltörve a karod?  
\- Ja, kölyökkoromban. Leestem egy fáról. Akarod látni, melyikről? – Lance ránéz, hunyorogva, az arca ettől vidámnak tűnik. A pillantása változatlan, a fakó-forró eget idézi.  
Rábólint a lehetőségre.  
Lance hátrakiabál a nővérének, az ő csuklója köré fonja az ujjait és lehúzza a vékony ösvényről. Cédrusok között baktatnak, Keith nem tud másra koncentrálni, csak Lance meleg ujjaira a bőrén, és egész biztos benne, hogy a fiú pontosan érzi a megugrott pulzusát.  
_Megmondtad, hogy tetszik neked, nincs gáz,_ biztatja magát.  
A fa, ami mellett megállnak, nagyon magas, Keithnek mindkét karja és a kardja is kellene, hogy a legalsó ágát felérje.  
\- Hogy tudtál feljutni?  
\- Marco vállára álltam – hangzik a válasz. – Aztán elsodortam, mikor leugrottam és ráesett a csuklómra. Anya nagyon ki volt borulva, voltam vagy hat éves és a bátyám nem vigyázott rám eléggé. Olyan idős lehetett mint most én. Aztán kidekoráltuk a gipszem. Veronica űrhajókat rajzolt rá nekem meg csillagokat és egy törött karú asztronautát, vicces volt. A doki nem hagyta, hogy megtartsam a gipszet. – Lance rámosolyog, elengedi a kezét.  
\- Az enyémen egyelőre csak mancsnyom van – mutatja a farkasnyomot, amit birkózás közben szerzett, éppen tegnap. Lance mosolya megmarad, visszaindul az útra, miközben azt mondja:  
\- Ki gondolta volna, hogy kutyás vagy... – hangzik, és ez ismerős, talán túl sokan mondják neki.  
\- Farkasos. Soha nem volt háziállatom amúgy.  
\- Cosmo imád téged, szóval jó munkát végzel vele – feleli.  
\- Kösz.  
Összemosolyognak és ez az utolsó olyan beszélgetés ma, amikor kettesben vannak. Keith úgy érzi, ez egy lépés előre, hogy nem csak a közelmúltról beszélnek.

Egy héttel és egy újabb vizittel később Matthew úgy ront be egyik este Shiróhoz, mintha amúgy itt lakna.  
\- Shiro, ha nem énekeled el velem a Final Countdownt, elmesélem a gyerekeidnek a múltad sötét titkait!  
\- _Melyik_ múltam? – kérdez vissza sóhajtva.  
\- Zárnod kellene az ajtót – jegyzi meg Keith.  
\- Főleg, hogy ilyen űrcsövesek jönnek be rajta – tódítja Pidge. – Sziasztok. Bocs érte, nem tudtam lebeszélni.  
\- Ne törődj vele – mosolyog rá Shiro. – Mi a program? Karaoke?  
\- Semmivel nem vesztek rá, hogy énekeljek – jelenti ki a lány, míg lepacsiznak.  
\- Csak érezzük jól magunkat, rendben? – szól Shiro töretlen optimizmusa, Pidge a szemeit forgatja és leteszi magát az egyik székre. Nem tűnik túl lelkesnek. Shiro a nappali irányában tűnik el, és mielőtt megszólalhatna, ismerős hangú űrsikló érkezik a kertbe. – Keith, megtennéd, hogy beengeded őket? – hallja Shiro hangját, mire kénytelen otthagyni a lányt, hogy kinyissa a kertbe vezető ajtót. Az ajtón Hunk egyensúlyoz be dobozokkal megrakva, mögötte Lance, visszafogottabb mennyiségű ételhordóval.  
\- Hé, Keith, minden oké? – Hunk rávigyorog, a pillantása meleg, az arca egész kicsit aggódó.  
\- Megleszek – feleli.  
\- Szia – köszön rá Lance, és egész kicsit mosolyog.  
\- Szia – visszamosolyog, az egészet kicsit sutának érzi, és némi késéssel csukja be az ajtót. – Segítsek valamit?  
\- Ez egy kétkezes manőver, bocsi – hangzik a válasz.  
\- Hé, Shiro meg ne hallja, hogy diszkriminálsz.  
\- Neki nincsenek törött csontjai.  
\- Szépen gyógyulnak, oké?  
\- Ezt jó hallani – biccent.  
\- Hallom ám!  
Összevigyorognak, Lance óvatosan megkerüli a vendégek miatt túlontúl lelkes kozmikus farkast, Keith követi, a konyhában csend van, a jókedvnek nyoma sincs, amit hirtelen nem tud mire vélni. Azután feltűnik, hogy Hunk magához karolja Pidge-et a szék mellett állva, és Lance odasiet melléjük, kipenderít egy széket a helyéről, hogy megölelhesse a másik oldalról. Keith torka elszorul, és kivételesen hagyja, hogy a farkas bemenjen mellette a konyhába. Hosszú percekig úgy tűnik, nem kellenek szavak, addig Keith is odaoson a széktámla mögé, hogy a lány vállára csúsztathassa a kezét, és Hunk rámosolyog érte. Fogalma sincs, mit mondhatna, mit mondana, ha arra kérnék, hogy beszéljen. De szerencsére Lance megteszi helyette. Lance, aki még a gyászában is figyelmes, kedves és törődő, aki tudja, hogy a saját fájdalmát nem tudja elmulasztani, de másokét talán igen.  
\- Figyelj, hagynod kell egy kis időt anyukádnak – súgja gyengéden. – Ez most mindenkinek nehéz, és ő csak szeretné, ha visszakapná a kislányát, és nehéz megszoknia, hogy közben te felnőttél. Hidd el, hogy nem az fáj neki, hogy saját döntéseket akarsz, hanem az, hogy sokkal gyorsabban kellett felnőnöd, mint azt várta, hogy nem olyan egyszerű, hétköznapi dolgokkal kellett foglalkoznod, mint a lecke meg a tanulnivaló, meg a rendetlenség a szobádban. Saját magára haragszik, hogy nem lehetett ott, amikor szükséged lett volna rá, pedig mind tudjuk, hogy ez elég lehetetlen lett volna. Most csak meg akar védeni, hogy ne keveredj több bajba, és kell egy kis idő, amíg megszokja, hogy tudod kezelni az ilyen helyzeteket. Hé, ha úgy érzed, kell egy kis nyugi, bármikor átjöhetsz hozzánk. Már a nyugit nem úgy értem, a baba senkit nem hagy aludni, meg a gyerekek, de ha kell egy kis levegőváltozás... – Lance ezt úgy mondja, mintha elnézést kérne azért, hogy _csak ezt _tudja felajánlani, pedig a Föld egyik legszebb helyéről van szó. Lance ezt úgy mondja, mint aki tisztában van a hátrányokkal is. És mégis úgy mondja, mint aki kész segíteni, bármikor.  
Pidge szipogósat sóhajt és mocorog egy kicsit, felnyúl, hogy egy pillanatra a kezére szorítson, megsimogatja a farkast aztán megköszörüli a torkát:  
\- Oké, na, fejezzük be a lelkizést, még a végén hallgathatjuk a bátyám hülyeségeit, ha meglát. Mármint a vér szerintit, nem a tiéteket.  
Hagynak neki egy kis időt, amíg összeszedheti magát, addig mindenki felkap egy-egy dobozt, amiben töméntelen mennyiségű rágcsálnivaló van Hunknak hála, és átvonulnak a nappaliba. Pidge csatlakozik hozzájuk alig két perc múlva, a nappali hirtelen kicsi lesz, a kanapé szűkös, és egy kicsit úgy tűnik, hogy a farkas bundája mindenhol ott van. Aztán Shiro és Matthew gyömbérsört meg üdítőt szervíroznak, és az este felében csak beszélgetnek, arról, hogy kivel mi történt mostanában, mit csinált, merre járt és mit látott, poénkodnak, nevetnek, egy ponton Coran videóhívás keretén belül csatlakozik a rögtönzött bulihoz, az Alteán is este van, Coran megvacsorázik velük, és elhallgatja a történeteket, amiket mesélnek.  
Keith egészen megfeledkezik az olyan nyomasztó dolgokról, miszerint napok óta nem érkezett semmilyen hír a békehadtesttől, vagy, hogy Wairat sem jelentkezett valami elfogadható magyarázattal az Alcoron történtekkel kapcsolatban, és arról is, hogy a hülye gipszet még legalább három hétig viselnie kell, pedig már nagyon elege van belőle. Úgy tűnik, a többiek is megfeledkeznek egy kicsit a problémáikról, jól érzi magát mindenki, még Lance hangját is hallja, és a harmadik bontott üveg gyömbérsör után Matthew Shiro felé lóbálja a mikrofont, ami a karaoke felszereléshez van, és elég oldschool, ami azt illeti, talán pont ugyanaz a gép, ami néhány nagyon hangos és nagyon elszabadult Garrison-buli főszereplője is volt, már amennyiben ezek a bulik Matthew Holt szervezésében zajlottak. Tényleg eléneklik a Final Countdownt, és Coran legalább annyira elragadtatott Shiro éneklési tehetségétől, mint nagyjából bármitől, amit csinál, szóval nagyon, és amúgy nem hangzanak rosszul.  
Matthew Green Day dalokat énekel, egyet arról, hogy problémás korban élnek, egyet pedig arról, hogy soha nem akart alkuba bocsátkozni a lelkével, és arról, hogy a lelkét a kanapé párnái alatt találta meg. Keith nem az, akinek igazán joga lenne beszólni bárki zenei ízlésére, lévén világéletében csak összevissza hallgatta, ami megtetszett neki, de egy lélek a párnák alatt... hát az _érdekes._  
Pidge egy villámlós-mennydörgős dalt énekel végül, nem, nem az AC/DC-től, aztán egy gépes hangzásút, aminek a szövege változásról és digitális szívdobbanásokról szól, és ahhoz képest, hogy azt mondta, semmivel nem veszik rá, önként jelentkezik mindkettőre.  
Hunk csak Lance-el hajlandó közösen énekelni, aminek a vége egy pörgős azt-csinálunk-amit-akarunk dal, de úgy tűnik mindketten élvezik, és jól szórakoznak közben, szóval Keith egyáltalán nem érzi úgy, hogy baj lenne, amikor hozzá kerül a mikrofon. Cserébe hosszan válogat, mire megtalálja azt az egyet, aminek tudja is a szövegét tényleg, bár ez nem jelez különösebb tehetséget neki, mivel nem túl hosszú vagy kacifántos szövegről van szó.__

____

_Sometimes I feel cold, even paralyzed  
My interior world needs to sanitize  
I've got to step through or I'll dissipate  
I'll record my step through for my basement tapes_

_Nice to know my kind will be on my side  
I don't believe the hype  
And you know you're a terrible sight  
But you'll be just fine  
Just don't believe the hype_

_Yeah, they might be talking behind your head  
Your exterior world can step off instead  
It might take some friends and a warmer shirt  
But you don't get thick skin without getting burnt_

_(...)_

_No, I don't know which way I'm going  
But I can hear my way around_

Még rövid tapsot is kap a végén, és amikor Lance-re pillant, ő mosolyogva nézi, és a szemei, a szemei végre ragyognak, és ezért már megérte az egész este, a három törött csont a karjában, amik nélkül nagy valószínűség szerint itt sem lenne. Aztán Lance pillantása Hunkra terelődik, aki felé lóbálja a tőle megszerzett mikrofont, mert egy olyan dalt lát, amit a másik előző nap együtt énekelt a rádióval.  
\- Nem egy kifejezetten vidám dal – tiltakozik a fiú, mire Hunk csak leinti.  
\- Viszont epikus. – Lance feladja, nem kell sokat győzködni, és a dal eleje előre vetíti, hogy tényleg jó lesz, pláne amikor a fiú énekelni kezd. Lance-nek jó hangja van, és tudja is, hogyan kell énekelni, és ez a dal engedi neki, hogy beletegye a megmaradt lelkét és kiénekelje a fájdalmát.

__

_I can hear the lost crying  
I can hear the truth hiding  
The shadows are calling us out  
I see the fear rising  
Yeah but my hope is burning  
The shadows are calling us out_

_We are heroes  
Heroes in the darkest times  
When there is no light  
We are heroes  
Heroes in the darkest times  
But we'll rise above  
We are heroes_

_It's feeling like the sun's hiding  
But we're gonna keep moving, surviving  
No we won't go quiet tonight  
Stand up and shout louder  
Oh no we won't be silent  
The shadows are calling us out_

_(...)_

_When the night is starless  
Only we can spark it  
Light it up in the darkness  
When the night is starless  
Only we can spark it  
Light it up in the darkness_

_(...)_

_We are heroes_

A dal után a pillanatnyi csend van, amibe végül Coran szipog bele elsőként a háttérből, amint azt mondja:  
\- Ez volt az egyik legszebb háborús ballada, amit valaha hallottam. – A helyzet az, hogy ezzel igazán könnyű egyetérteni, mert Lance előadásában nem epikussá vált, hanem egyszerűen _igazzá._  
\- Tudok még egy párat – mondja egészen könnyen erre, és senki nem tiltakozik, hogy akár háborúról énekeljen.  
Következik egy dal a csatakiáltásról, aztán egy repülésről, belső ritmusról, és arról, hogy valaki legyen ellenség vagy szerető. Az utolsó, amit még ugyanezzel a lendülettel énekel, talán kevésbé szomorkás, és azt mondja, tűz van a lelkében. Keith ezt minden további nélkül el is hiszi, és bármit megtenne azért, hogy ezt a tüzet újra fel lehessen éleszteni.

Mire mindenki kifogy az énekelni valóból, addigra már a kozmikus farkas is unja a hangoskodást, néha, ha olyan a kedve, közbevonyít nekik, ami talán az unalmát hivatott kifejezni, talán azt, hogy ő is szeretné hozzátenni a magáét. Végül átvonulnak a konyhába, hogy egyenek valami rendeset is, Hunk néhány perc melegítés után olyan ételeket varázsol eléjük, amik ugyan Lance-ék kubai konyhájában készültek, még sincs sok közük a földi ízekhez, viszont annyira jó, hogy rágcsálnivaló ide vagy oda, majdnem minden elfogy, mire végeznek. És ülnek az asztal körül, megint csak beszélgetnek, végül kipakolnak a teraszra, az arizonai éjszaka nem annyira hűvös a városban, és tiszta az ég, a csillagok őszintén gyönyörűek, az űrsiklók csendesen árnyékba burkolóznak, és elég sokáig beszélgetnek, hogy az óra elüsse az éjfélt, azután még pár órával meg is haladja, mire egyáltalán szóba kerül, hogy Lance-nek és Hunknak ideje lenne menni.  
Időközben Shiro és Pidge eltűnnek a házban, Keith sejti miért, és azt is, hogy talán Pidge marad a másik vendégszobában éjszakára, mert nem akar hazamenni. Keithnek meggyőződése, hogy Shirónak azért van több vendégszobája is, hogy biztosan legyen mindig elég helye arra az esetre, ha valaki nála akarná meghúzni magát. Nem tudja elképzelni azt a helyzetet, ahol ez megváltozna, de az is biztos, hogyha Shiro találna magának párt, talán nem lenne minden ilyen egyszerű. Csak egy telefonhívás és ideköltözhet hat hétre, vagy ameddig szükséges.  
Amikor Shiro és Adam azt tervezték, hogy beköltöznek a városba a bázisról, Shiro azt mondta, kaphat egy szobát és töltheti náluk a szüneteket...  
A merengésből arra kapja fel a fejét, hogy megint zene szól a nappaliból, nem ismeri a dalt, és Lance énekel megint, az éjszaka közepén, és kit érdekel, ha rájuk hívják a rendőröket, amikor a hangja ilyen gyönyörű, és amit énekel, az egy válaszüzenet az ő korábbi dalára, és nem tud betelni vele, mert olyan, mint egy ígéret. Egy ígéret arra, hogy lesz még jobban.

__

_Play until my fingers hurt  
Write until I find the words  
So much that I wanna say  
Before the moment slips away_

_So hard to find this place  
So hard to catch this chase  
Now that you fell into me  
Hit me like a melody_

_Everybody says that nothing ever lasts forever  
So I'm hanging on tight trying to keep it all tied together  
Everybody says that nothing ever lasts forever  
So I'm hanging on tight trying to keep it all tied together  
How do we make this heart beat on and on?  
And on and on  
And on and on  
How do we make this heart beat on and on?  
And on and on  
And on and on  
How do we make this heart beat on and on?_

_Hold me like a photograph  
Fragile like a piece of glass  
The future's headed for the past  
Full of sparks that couldn't last_

_So hard to find this place  
So hard to catch that flame  
Now that you fell into me  
Hit me like a melody_

_Everybody says that nothing ever lasts forever  
So I'm hanging on tight trying to keep it all tied together  
How do we make this heart beat on and on?  
And on and on  
And on and on  
How do we make this heart beat on and on?  
And on and on  
And on and on  
How do we make this heart beat on and on? _

_(...)  
Play until my fingers hurt  
Write until I find the words_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dalok:
> 
> 1\. Final Countdown – Europa #ihlet  
> 2\. Troubledtimes – Green Day ~ dal a problémás korról  
> 3\. Somewhere now – Green Day ~ dal a lélekről a párnák alatt  
> 4\. Thunder – Imagine Dragons ~ a villámlós-mennydörgős dal nem az AC/DC-től  
> 5\. Digital – Imagine Dragons ~ a dal digitális szívdobbanásokról  
> 6\. Do what we wanna do – Zayde Wolf ~ az azt-csinálunk-amit-akarunk dal  
> 7\. The Hype – Twentyone Pilots *  
> 8\. Heroes – Zayde Wolf *  
> 9\. Battle cry – Imagine Dragons ~ dal a csatakiáltásról  
> 10\. Rythm Inside – Loïc Nottet ~ a dal a repülésről és a belső ritmusról  
> 11\. Glitter & gold – Barns Courtney ~ és a tűzről  
> 12\. On and On – The Score * ~ és a fejezet címadó dala
> 
> A csillaggal jelöltek szövegei bekerültek a fejezetbe is.


	6. V. A hajnal első fényénél

### V. A hajnal első fényénél

Keith egy viszonylag kényelmes ülésben ül, unottan lecsúszva az űrhajó hídján. Egyedül van, a kozmikus farkas mellette egy galra őrszem szikrázó karját rágcsálja teljes beleéléssel, és egyre nagyobbá terebélyesedő nyáltócsával maga körül. Keith végtelen hosszú és végtelen unalmas összesítő jelentésekkel múlatja azt a néhány napot, amíg a hajókat átépítik, és ehhez gyakorlatilag egy ponton a teljes áramellátást is le kell majd kapcsolniuk. Egyelőre áram van, de a kommunikációs hálózatról már lecsatlakoztak, ami azt jelenti, hogy le kellett töltenie az összes jelentést, hogy egyenként meg tudja őket nézni, mert már csak a hajó belső hálózata működik, ami annyit tesz lehetővé, hogy Ryner tudja koordinálni a feladatokat, amiket jobbára olkari zsenik végeznek nekik. A napjai elég egyhangúan telnek így, hogy a legközelebbi bevetés elég távolinak tűnik, ha nem is térben, de időben mindenképp. Próbálja visszahozni a hat hét alatt elvesztett formáját, közben kénytelen pótolni a hat hét alatt elveszett információt is, de szerencsére nem történt semmi olyasmi, ami miatt aggódnia kéne. A jelentéseket azonban muszáj átnéznie, hogy tudja, milyen állapotban vannak a hajóik, a tartalékaik és az emberei. De attól még a végtelen hosszú számadatok túl szárazak és unalmasak.  
A pillanatban, amikor a farkas felugrik mellette és felmordul, érez egy kényelmetlen kis borzongást a tarkójánál, és felegyenesedik az ülésen, hogy hátraforduljon. A híd teljesen üres és elhagyatott, kettejüket leszámítva. Keith kimenőt adott mindenkinek, aki nem akart maradni, vagy másik hajókra átmenni a felújítás idejére. Alig lézeng valaki a hajón, a csend furcsa és már-már fullasztó lenne, ha Keithnek nem az lenne a tapasztalata az űrben, hogy az túl hatalmas ahhoz, hogy az élők kitöltsék. Ha Allura Kastélya nem lett volna túl hatalmas ahhoz, hogy akár napokig lehessen benne bármelyikük egyedül, talán ez most rossz lenne. Egy kicsit furcsa, hogy annak idején Shiro mindig azt hozta fel hátránynak az űrutazásaival kapcsolatban, hogy milyen kevés a hely, és hogy a személyes tér nem létező fogalom még egy olyan hatalmas űrhajó esetében sem, mint a Calypso. Persze, a Calypso egy kedves kis játékszernek tűnik azokhoz a hajókhoz képest, amiknek most adott esetben egymaga parancsolhatna.  
A kellemetlen kis borzongás nem szűnik, ahogy lassan jártatja a pillantását az ülések, sötét monitorok között, és a farkas felborzolja a szőrét a nyakánál, ahogy a levegőt szimatolja. Keith az egyenruhája övébe csúsztatott pengéért nyúl, míg lassan felemelkedik, mire halk kuncogással Ezor jelenik meg a semmiből.  
\- Mit majrézol, kis főnök? – kérdezi vigyorogva, kihívóan csípőre tett kézzel. Keith visszaereszkedik az ülésre, csettint a nyelvével, mire a farkas ugrik és kékes villanással teleportál, majd olyan erővel teríti le a nőt, hogy annak esélye sincs tiltakozni. A támadás nem igazi, a farkas ilyenkor játszik, csak lelkesen elhalmozza a szeretetével a prédáját, ami ez esetben sok nyálat jelent. Nagyon sok nyálat. Keith tudja, hogy ahogy a farkas soha nem bántana senkit ok nélkül, úgy őt sem fogja bántani senki, bármennyi nyállal is járjon egy-egy ilyen szeretetrohama.  
\- Oké, most már szólj rá, hogy fejezze be! – kiált fel Ezor, és ő oda sem figyelve röviden füttyent, mire a kozmikus farkas vidáman csaholva visszakocog a drón karjához, hogy tovább rágcsálja.  
\- Nem tudtam, hogy te is maradtál – jegyzi meg. – Hol van Zethrid?  
\- Ja, a másik hajón ragadt – mondja lemondóan legyintve. – Senki érdekes nem maradt a hajón. És tudom, hogy mennyire unod azokat a vacak jelentéseket.  
\- És ezért ide kell lopóznod, hogy ezt megmondd? – érdeklődi. – Ennyire nem unatkozhatsz.  
\- Gondoltam, verekedhetnénk – ajánlja fel, mire Keith hosszan fújja ki a levegőt.  
\- Túl vagyok a reggeli edzésen, az esti előtt meg van még közel végtelen elolvasandó jelentésem – magyarázza nyugodtan. _Különben sem lenne tanácsos a frissen összeforrt csontjaimat újra összetörni._  
\- Ne már, csak attól félsz, hogy feltörlöm veled a padlót – cukkolja, mire Keith felé fordul, felnéz rá, és csak annyit válaszol:  
\- Tudok valakit, aki szívesen játszik veled. – Csak a fejével biccent a farkas felé, aki ennyiből is pontosan tudja, hogy róla beszél, mert felemeli a fejét és lelkesen csóválja a farkát. – Ha akarod, átvisz Zethridhez – ajánlja fel végül.  
\- Még, hogy ez a nyál- és szőrtenger- – A mondat közepe kék fénybe mosódik, Keith elmosolyodik magának, és amikor a barátja visszatér, az arcát egy pillanatra a rengeteg bundába temeti, lehunyt szemmel figyeli a lélegzetét és csak akkor rándul hátra, mikor a farkas megunja a bújást és végighúzza a hatalmas nyelvét az arcán.  
\- Jól van, na, menj vissza tönkretenni a fogaid, gyerünk.  
Újabb órák vánszorognak el lassan, néha recseg a rádió és olyan parancsok vagy szavak hangzanak el, amiket egyáltalán nem ért, de legalább a jelentések fele elfogy, mire a farkas megint felmordul. A figyelmeztetés ezúttal is egy láthatatlan látogatónak szól, aki az átépítés miatt nyitva hagyott ajtón osonhatott be, és Keith kezdi azt érezni, hogy Ezor tényleg nagyon unatkozhat, ha még a másik hajóról is visszajött, csak, hogy őt bosszanthassa. Mégis, valami azt súgja, hogy nem Ezor az, ahogy feláll az ülésből, és az ajtó környékét pásztázza. A farkas felmorog, azután felvakkant és az állása egyik pillanatról lesz támadóból játékos, ahogy megrázza a farkát és nem villantja ki a fogait. Keith nem mozdul, az izmok a vállában azonban engednek, ha valakire így reagál, akkor az csak ismerős lehet, még ha nem is igen ismer mást, aki tud láthatatlanul közlekedni.  
Végül a látogatója előtűnik a semmiből, majdnem ugyanott, ahol korábban Ezor, de az alakja egészen más.  
\- Hé, Keith.  
\- Ez elég hatásos volt – sóhajtja megkönnyebbülten. Nem azért, mert nincs felkészülve, hogy harcoljon, csak azért, mert már megszokta, hogy nincsen minden percben veszélyben az élete, és nem kér belőle emlékeztetőt. – Ne csináld többet, jó? Mi a helyzet?  
\- Beosontam – feleli Pidge, míg leveszi a sisakját és megsimogatja az állat fejét. – Meg kiosontam a Földről. Hogyhogy még nem tudod, hogy eltűntem? Az egész univerzum engem keres. – Hasonlót visel, mint amit a Garrison-pilóták repüléshez, de mégis kicsit mást, nagy eséllyel saját magának alakította át, és valaki valahol nagyon sokat fizetne neki különböző javakban, ha megtudhatná, hogyan lehet láthatatlan egyenruhát tömeggyártani. Pidge valószínűleg soha nem fog belőle többet készíteni.  
\- Le kellett kapcsolnunk a hálózatot az átépítés miatt – feleli. – Ezek szerint van néhány üzenetem?  
\- Minden családtagomtól legalább egy.  
\- Az még nem hangzik veszélyesnek – állapítja meg óvatosan, de a lány arca egészen mást jelez neki előre. – Oké, mire készüljek?  
\- Anya valószínűleg kitagadja Shirót amiért bújtatott. A további bűntársaim hasonlóan járnak. Matt kiszállt az egészből azzal, hogy nem hajlandó nézni, hogy csatatér lesz a házunkból és az sem tetszik neki, hogy anya úgy kezel, mintha azért szöktem volna meg, mert olyan jó bulinak tartottam. Apa legalább velem van. – Keith nyitná a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de Pidge felemeli a kezét. – Ne fáradj, tudom, hogy nem tudsz mondani semmit. Mármint, Lance meg Hunk sem tudtak, és nekik is vannak testvéreik, meg kicsit... földhözragadtabb anyukájuk, szóval ja. Nem bántásból. Van róluk valami hír?  
\- Nem sok – feleli röviden. – Alhatsz a kabinomban, mert most nem tudom megnézni, melyik üres amúgy. Maximum farkasbundát találsz bent.  
\- Van egy bátyám, nem tudsz újat mondani egy fiúszobáról – legyint a lány.  
\- Ez esetben, megmutatom hol van, aztán megnézem az üzeneteimet, akarod látni őket?  
\- Ó, naná, még nem unom a témát.  
\- Szólhatok Rynernek, ha inkább neki segítenél – ajánlja fel. – Hunk is benéz néhány nap múlva.  
\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez oké?  
\- Van ágyam a siklón is, nem tudom, láttad-e, hogy mekkora ez a hajó, szóval elférsz és nem megyek át hozzátok többet vacsorára, ha anyukád nem akar látni, nem ügy. Csak legközelebb szólj, hogy jössz, vagy valami. – Pidge csak bólint, és ha jobban megnézi, fáradtnak tűnik, kedvetlennek. – Akár lefekhetsz, ha akarsz. Szívesen veled marad, ha akarod. – A farkas a vállára teszi a fejét, hogy igazat adjon neki, mire a lány végre elmosolyodik, de bólint megint.  
A tartalékgenerátor világítása megy egyedül, ennek fényében sétálnak végig a folyosókon, egészen a szárnyig, ahol egykor a vezérkar lakott, most itt van Keith kabinja, ahol alig tart a személyes dolgaiból, és ami sokkal átmenetibb, mint az űrsikló, ahol legalább a hálófülke falára van ragasztva néhány fénykép.  
\- Az ajtót most nyitva kell hagynunk, de alig maradt valaki a hajón, szóval senki nem fog zavarni, és ő sem enged be senkit. A belső vonalon tudsz szólni, ha kell valami.  
\- Kösz, Keith.  
\- Igazán nincs mit.  
Az ajtó felé indul, de amikor Pidge utána szól, megdermed.  
\- Az egy helyrajzi szám, igaz?  
\- Az űrsiklóm oldalán név helyett? Igen, az. – Nem lepi meg, hogy bárki kitalálta, talán az inkább, hogy bárkit érdekelt annyira, hogy akár utána nézzen.  
\- Mi van ott? – _Már semmi más, csak homok._  
\- A hely, ahol a szüleim találkoztak. – _A gyerekkorom. Egy háború, ami nagyobb mindannyiunknál._  
\- Az apád háza? – Visszafordul. – Shiro mondott valamit még korábban. Ott születtél, igaz?  
\- Már nincs ott semmi. A hőingásban minden hamar tönkremegy és a szél csak elhordja.  
\- Sajnálom.  
\- Nem kell, már rég nem oda tartozom.  
\- De ide sem. Nem akarsz egy saját házat valahol? A Földön? Phoenixben? Varaderóban?  
\- Varaderóban, mi? – Megcsóválja a fejét, elmosolyodik. – Most még elvagyok itt is. De kösz a kérdést. Próbálj meg aludni.

Négy üzenet várja, és a közös beszélgetésben is egy hosszú üzenetsor, de először Shiróét nézi meg, ez tűnik a legbiztonságosabbnak. Shiro csak annyit ír, hogy Pidge úton van felé. Meg azt is, hogy ez az üzenetet talán már csak akkor látja majd, ha Pidge már nála van. Nos, ez Shiro előrelátására vall, meg arra, hogy tudja, csak az űrsiklón keresztül kommunikálhat, mert annak semmi köze a hajóhoz. Shiro az üzenetbe sehogy nem rejtette bele a helyzetről való véleményét, és Keith azt sejti, hogy nem is igen fogja megtudni.  
Matthew üzenetét sorolja a második legártalmatlanabbnak, ám az mindössze egy pontokból, vonalakból és perjelekből álló hosszú sor. Onnan tudja, hogy az üzenet véletlenül sem neki szól, hogy nem tud Morse-kódot olvasni kulcs nélkül, de azt minden további nélkül elhiszi, hogy Pidge igen. Letölti az üzenetet a személyi számítógépére, hogy később megmutathassa a lánynak, aztán Samuel Holt nevére bök.  
A parancsnok videóüzenetet küldött neki, amin fáradtabbnak és öregebbnek tűnik minden korábbi önmagánál, ugyanakkor ahogy kihúzza magát, az ugyanúgy tiszteletet parancsol, mint amikor egyenruhát hord. Az, hogy egy világos pólót visel éppen, cseppet sem csorbítja a tekintélyét. Ahogy az sem, hogy egyenesen a kamerába néz, ezzel mintha egyenesen őt nézné. Keith nyel egyet, mielőtt elindítaná a felvételt.  
\- Mire ez az üzenet elér hozzátok, már nyilván mindenki tudja, hogy Katie eltűnt itthonról. Meg lennék lepve, ha bármelyikőtök is kiadná őt, így csak annyit kérek, hogy szóljatok, hová kell érte mennünk, ha haza akarna jönni. Vétel. – Tehát az üzentet mindannyian megkapták, akik feltételezhetően tudják, hol van. Úgy tűnik, a parancsnok megbízik a lányában és annak ítélőképességében. Keith nem teljesen érti, mi a probléma így, ha Pidge-nek jól láthatóan véleménytöbbsége van, és miért félti túl ennyire az anyja, ha egyszer nyilvánvaló, hogy kevés az a dolog, amivel nem tud megbirkózni. És ha ilyesmi akadna is, van kitől segítséget vagy támogatást kérnie.  
Megnyitja Colleen Holt üzenetét is, a máskor rendezett, összeszedett nő most dühösen néz a kamerába, a hangja visszafogott, és Keith nem figyel arra, hogy mit mond. A szemeit nézi, a mozdulatait, amikből lerí, hogy feldúlt, de azt nem tudja eldönteni, hogy mitől. Az aggódás, a féltés miatt, vagy amiatt, hogy kicsúszott a kezéből az irányítás. Ez a kettő nem ugyanaz, és jó lenne tudni, melyikről van szó. Egy pillanatra eljátszik a gondolattal, hogy Krolia egy hasonló esetben hogyan érezné magát, hogyan reagálna, de Keith pontosan tudja, hogy nem lenne szüksége egy szökésre, és azt is, hogy a nő hamarabb ott lenne a feltételezett búvóhelyén mint ő. Pidge-nek igazából szerencséje, hogy az anyja botanikus, és nem kém.   
Végül végignézi a csoportbeszélgetést, ahol a korábbiak fényében semmi újdonság nincs, és visszaindul a hídra, hogy befejezze a jelentéseket, vagy legalább haladjon velük valamennyit.

Másnap Pidge beszáll segíteni Ryneréknek, ez úgy tűnik, elfoglalja annyira, hogy ne gondolkodjon azon, ami bántja (Matthew üzenetén egyszerűen csak nevetett egyet), és Hunk is megérkezik két nap múlva (nyilván előrébb hozta az indulást), így Keith kevésbé aggódik olyasmin, hogy ő nem a legjobb társaság, ha családi problémákról van szó. A következő néhány napban minden étkezést együtt töltenek, és Keith őszintén hálás Hunknak, hogy az űrhajó átépítése közben van olyasmire ideje, mint a maximumot kihozni a szegényes konyhájukból, és igazán jókat főz, hogy elgondolkodik, fel kellene vennie valakit a konyhára. Az ötlet persze lehetetlen, de jó álmodozni róla. És mire az átépítésnek másfél hét múlva vége, Pidge azt kérdezi tőle, hogy elvinné-e a Földig. Arra gondol, hogy egyúttal talán beugorhat Lance-ékhez is köszönni, és még azelőtt ír neki, hogy elindulnának.  
A saját belső órája szerint este van, Arizonában azonban késő reggel, amikor leteszi az űrsiklót.  
\- Innen megleszek, kösz. – Pidge határozottan úgy tűnik, mint aki pontosan tudja, mi a következő lépés, mégis rákérdez:  
\- Biztos?  
\- Ja, csak kellett egy kis idő, amíg zavartalanul átgondolhattam a dolgokat. Kösz, hogy nálad csövelhettem.  
\- Gyere máskor is – feleli, mire Pidge csak a fejét rázza.  
\- Üdvözlöm Lance-t.  
\- Átadom – mondja anélkül, hogy meglepődne. Nem említette, hogy el akar ugrani Kubába, de talán ez nem túl meglepő. – Sok szerencsét anyukáddal.

Lisa még hálás is, hogy a kozmikus farkas elfoglalja egy kicsit a gyerekeket, és szívesen útbaigazítja Keitht a ház mögött elterülő végtelenül hosszú és végtelenül változatos veteményes- és virágoskert irányába, hogy Lance-t majd valahol ott találja a virágai között. Így is van, a fiú egy frissen kialakított parcella szélén áll a kerítés mögött. A kerítésre azért van szükség, hogy a tehenek ne próbálják megenni a növényeket, többnyire mert a nem földi eredetűek árthatnak nekik. Lance még azelőtt észreveszi, hogy elérné a kerítést, felé hunyorog a napfényben, egészen apró mosoly költözik az ajkaira.  
\- Hé, csak estére vártunk – fogadja, a hangjában semmi megrovás.  
\- Sajnálom, sosem tudom, épp mennyi az idő itt.  
\- Jókor érkeztél, egy óra múlva ebédidő. Akarsz maradni sziesztára? – Ez a kérdés úgy hangzik, mintha az valami külön program lenne, amire érdemes minél több figyelmet fordítani.  
\- A belső órámnak este van, szóval örülnék némi alvásnak – biccent.  
\- Addig is, van kedved segíteni?  
\- Persze, mit csinálunk?  
\- Ezeket a magokat a Daibazaalról kaptam – mutatja a kis erszényt, majd hirtelen közelebb lép hozzá, felé nyújtja. – Te el tudod olvasni, igaz? Coran szerezte nekem, de nem talált senkit, aki tudott volna fordítani hozzá. Valami árus sózta rá egy utazó vásárban – magyarázza.  
\- Megpróbálhatom – hagyja rá, bár az ő szeme jelentésekhez és egyértelmű utasításokhoz szokott a számítógépeiken, nem mezőgazdasággal foglalkozó néhány sorokhoz. Azért megpróbálja kibetűzni a jeleket, hátha sikerül valamit megtudnia. – Sós víz? Van értelme bármit sós vízzel locsolni?   
\- Hát persze, ha nem a Földön élsz – bólint rá Lance. – Még valami?  
\- Valami olyasmit ír, hogy „levegős föld”, ez értelmes?  
\- Abszolút – biccent a fiú elmosolyodva.  
\- Oké. – Visszanyújtja az erszényt, a pillantása elidőzik a másik mosolyán. A törékeny jókedvének kivetülésén.  
\- Köszönöm. Akkor azt hiszem, tényleg ásnom kell.  
\- Vagy csinálom én, és addig te hozol vizet – javasolja, arra gondolva, hogy második napja hagyja ki az esti edzését, ami egész egyszerűen tarthatatlan. Lance felvont szemöldökére csak átlendül a kerítésen. – Hé, legalább nyolc bolygón segítettem az újjáépítésekben még azelőtt, hogy az olkarik legyártották volna a segítő robotokat. Áskálódni egy kicsit semmiség.  
Lance ráhagyja, eltűnik az épületek felé vezető úton az ágyások között, a nap forrón tűz le az ég tetejéről, a levegő hullámzik, ha a távolba néz, a levegő nem rezzen, és ez itt egy bogaraktól hangos édenkert, amit citrus fák határolnak a termőföld végén. Édes illat lengi be a levegőt, főleg a cukornád miatt, de Keith tudja, hogy a tábla legvégén kávébabot is termesztenek, azt csak saját fogyasztásra. Nem különösebben kávés, de van annak valami varázsa, hogy ezek a kávébabok itt fürdőznek a napon, mielőtt egy csészébe kerülnének.  
A parcella, amit Lance a daibazaali növényeknek szánt, nem túl nagy, alig két négyzetméter, és mivel amúgy is figyelnek a kertre, nem különösebb nehézség felforgatni a földet az ásóval, azért a kabátját mégis a kerítésre dobja, mire Lance visszatér két locsolókannával. A munka ennek ellenére csendesen zajlik tovább, és a földbe szórt magok felett pont elfogy a víz, amikor a gyerekek a farkas hátán vágtatnak végig az úton azzal, hogy néhány perc múlva ehetnek is.  
A háznál Lance eltűnik tusolni, a családja fele nincs otthon, így mind elférnek a nagy asztalnál, és az anyukája megállás nélkül azon sopánkodik felette, hogy biztosan nem eszik eleget az űrben, mert túl vékony és _sápadt_ is. Keith nem száll vitába azzal, hogy majd két hétig Hunk főzött rá, és hogy ez azt jelenti, hogy dupla edzést is tarthatna, akkor is feltűnne, hogy hízott valamennyit az utóbbi időben. A kartörés miatti semmittevés ezen nem különösebben segített, de nyilván Lance anyukája csak félti a jólétét. Meg a kozmikus farkasét is, ugyanis egy ebéd alatt is biztos, hogy túl lesz etetve, legalábbis amit Silvio és Nadia próbálnak neki suttyomban adni az asztal alatt, az bőven elég lenne neki egész napra is. Az biztos, hogy mind a ketten hálásak a kiadós ebédért és az utána jövő alvás lehetőségéért is, Keithnek külön jól esik a zuhany gondolata is. Egész más ez a Földön, mint mesterséges gravitációban és űrhajók vizesblokkjában. Ráadásul a McClain házban igazi tengeri szivacsok vannak, ami külön plusz pont, nem beszélve a végtelen mennyiségű és végtelen illatkombinációjú tusfürdőkről, amiket Lance anyukája tud készíteni.  
A vendégágy még mindig Lance szobájában van, ahol kopog az ajtón, mielőtt belépne, és a szoba egyáltalán nem változott sokat azóta, hogy utoljára itt aludt, jó fél évvel ezelőtt, azon a két éjszakán, amikor... A paplant tökéletesen indokolatlannak érzi, a kinti hőség bekúszik a nyitott ablakon akkor is, ha a szoba a ház árnyékba burkolózó oldalán van, Keith csak nem tudja elképzelni, hogy betakarózzon. Lance résnyire csukja az ablakot, és leereszti a redőnyöket, hogy puha félhomályt borítson a szobára, és Keith máris érzi, hogy csak párnát kell érnie, máris aludni fog. És előre érzi, hogy rettenetes lesz felkelni a sziesztaidő elmúltával, de egyelőre ez legyen a néhány óra múlva bekövetkező gondja.  
\- Várj egy kicsit – szólal meg Lance, míg felkap valamit az asztaláról és átvág a szobán. Leül mellé az ágyra, felhúzza az egyik lábát, a bőre sötét sáv a világos ágyneműn, és a kezét nyújtja felé. – Add a kezed – kéri, és ő készséggel nyújtja oda az egyiket. – Mindkettőt, úgy értem – pontosít, és tenyérrel felfelé a térdére fekteti a kezeit. A bőre meleg, és a kézkrém, amit a tenyereibe masszíroz óvatosan, éppen csak hűvös.  
Keith érti, hogy ez most szavak nélküli gondoskodás, hogy nem kell magyarázatot keresnie, vagy kapnia, hogy elég, ha csak belekényelmesedik az érzésbe, a figyelembe, amit kap, a törődésbe. Félig lehunyt szemekkel, teljesen ellazulva csak élvezi a pillanatot, néhány hosszú másodpercre belefeledkezve Lance bámulásába, lassan a félálom felé csúszva.  
A kék szemek hirtelen, meglepetten villannak rá, ő pedig egész testében összerándul, mint amikor hirtelen ébred mély álomból.  
\- Te komolyan... dorombolsz? – kérdezi meglepődve, egy kicsit megilletődve talán.  
\- Uhm... ez ilyen galra dolog – kezdi, és olyan érzés, mintha lenne valami a torkában, amitől rekedtnek hangzik.  
\- Tényleg? Nem gondoltam, hogy a galrák tudnak dorombolni – mondja meglepetten. – Ha tovább csinálom, folytatod?  
\- Nem tudom. – Megköszörüli a torkát.  
\- És ha a füledet vakarom? – kérdez rá, heccelődés színezi a hangját, és már nyúlna is, de Keith elkapja a kezét. Nem szorítja, éppen csak a keze köré fonja az ujjait. A bőre amúgy is csúszik a krémtől, ha akarná, Lance könnyedén kicsúszhatna a fogásból.  
\- Ez nem így működik, nem vagyok macska – mondja, elengedi, de Lance keze még mindig a levegőben, egy érintés, ami akár még meg is történhet.  
\- Akkor hogy működik? – kérdez rá, a hangjában már nincs benne azaz ugratás, sokkal inkább komoly, csendes, mintha titkokról beszélnének.  
\- Anya szerint azért van, mert a galrák olyan sokat háborúztak mindenkivel az elmúlt időben, hogy kifejlődött ez az önkéntelen hang, amit azok közelében hallatnak csak, akik valamilyen módon közel állnak hozzájuk, vagy biztonságban érzik magukat a társaságukban – magyarázza, a lehető legsemlegesebb variációt, mert nem akarja, hogy Lance félreértse. – Nem is igazán dorombolás, de igen, hasonlít rá. És nem egészen van köze ahhoz sem, hogy kit tartanak vonzónak. Mármint, nyilván a párjuknak szokták, de nem feltétlenül csak neki. – Vesz egy mély levegőt, hosszan fújja ki. Ebben végül is semmi olyasmi nincs, ami miatt zavarban kell lennie, ugye? – Eddig csak anyának meg Shirónak csináltam – vallja meg.  
\- Oh. – Lance leereszti a kezét. – És mitől függ még? Ezeken kívül?  
\- Nem igazán tudom – vonja meg a vállát. – Az ilyen nyugodt helyekhez biztos köze van.  
\- Ez neked nyugodt hely?  
\- Csend van, nem?  
\- Most éppen.  
\- Alvásra tökéletes, akarsz maradni?   
\- Mi?  
\- Itt maradni? – ismétli, bár az ötlet maga sem tudja, honnan jött. Vagy inkább a bátorság, hogy kimondja.  
Lance nem mozdul, csak őt nézi, mintha a viccelődés jelét keresné rajta, és amikor nem találja, megvonja a vállait. Keith felé nyújtja a karjait, az ölelés kellemes, és mire észreveszi magát, megint a torokhangot hallatja, Lance a vállába nevet és ő hátrahúzza magukat a matracra, mert tényleg-tényleg muszáj aludnia, és talán így lesz a legjobb, hogy együtt alszanak.

Keith arra rezzen, hogy Lance mocorog mellette, hogy megpróbál úgy felkelni mellőle, hogy nem ébreszti fel. Valami nem stimmel: a világban túl nagy a csend. Keith felpillant, a szobában vágható a sötétség, és ahogy megmozdul, Lance megdermed.  
\- Mennyi az idő? – suttogja a kérdést, szinte olyan halkan, hogy a saját hangját sem hallja.  
\- Nem tudom – súgja vissza Lance. – Elaludtunk – fűzi hozzá. – Nem is kicsit.  
Ezzel egyet tud érteni, a belső órája szerint jócskán túlaludta magát. Lance óvatosan felhúzza a redőnyöket, holdfény siklik a szobába, így a falon lévő órája is nagyjából látható lesz a derengésben, hajnali fél kettő.  
\- Csak két óra múlva kezd világosodni – jelenti Lance, és hosszan nyújtózik. – Nem emlékszem, mikor aludtam utoljára ilyen jót.  
\- Ennek örülök.  
Ő is felkel, egy pillanatra megfeszíti a hátát, a karizmait, és a csend csak nyúlik, ahogy egymást nézik. Keith lassan előre nyújtja a kezét, Lance belekapaszkodik, közelebb húzza magához. Még nem tudja, mit szeretne, nem tudja, mit _lehet_ egyáltalán, de ez a közelség szimplán csak jó. Hallgatni egymás lélegzetét, érezni egymás melegét, hallgatni a csendet, érezni a békét. Talán ez minden, amit ez a pillanat adhat, de Keith felbátorodik egy ölelésre, és Lance hozzásimul, _engedi_ , hogy átkarolja a hátát, és úgy tartsa, mintha törékeny lenne, ahogy hetekkel ezelőtt kérte.  
Nem akarja összetörni a pillanatot, az éjszakát, mégis megteszi, mert beleesik a túlzásba, ahogy az arcával az arca felé mozdul, ahogy az ajkaival az ajkai felé mozdul. Lance kirántja magát az ölelésből, a lélegzete hirtelen heves, és Keith szédülten motyogja:  
\- Sajnálom, én... nem akartam...  
\- Ezt most ne – mondja Lance, a hangja egészen idegen.  
\- Sajnálom – ismétli szenvedve, ez volt az utolsó, amit akart, hogy elijessze magától.  
\- Nem, nem a te hibád – ellenkezik a másik gyorsan.  
\- De a tiéd sem – vágja rá. Csend lesz, Lance nem felel neki, és percek múlva Keith kiböki: – Akarod, hogy most elmenjek?  
\- Nem mehetsz sehová reggeli nélkül – jelenti ki.  
Keith ezt úgy értelmezi, hogy utána viszont mennie kell. A kozmikus farkas a gyerekek szobájából kerül elő, álmosan, és végignyúlik a konyhaajtó előtt, hogy folytathassa az alvást, mielőtt mennek.  
Akar valamit mondani, mert nem tud szabadulni a gondolattól, hogy ezt most nagyon elrontotta. De Lance nem tűnik úgy, mint aki vevő lenne erre, és ez most teljesen az egy lépést előre, kettőt hátra esete. Nem tehet mást, mint hogy vert hadként távozik a hajnal első fényénél.  
Arra azonban egyáltalán nem számít, hogy Lance ezután eltűnik.


	7. VI. Tízezer év sivatagi hője

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „- Ez meg mi? – A kérdést saját magának teszi fel, ám a rádiókapcsolaton keresztül meglepő válaszok érkeznek felé:  
> \- Úgy néz ki, mint egy páncélos dinoszaurusz. – Ez Griffin hangja, és a dinoszaurusz talán közel lehet a megoldáshoz.  
> \- Szerintem ez egy Pokémon. – A tipp Rizavitól jön, és rendben, még ez sem túl távoli találat.  
> \- Technikailag ez egy kaiju – közli Leifsdottir, és ezzel az egésszel valójában nincsenek előrébb.”

### VI. Tízezer év sivatagi hője

\- Beszéltem Veronicával, azt monda, Lance minden héten bejelentkezik, hogy semmi baja – mondja Hunk, és a hangjában őszinte nyugtató szándék.  
\- Határozott kérése volt, hogy ne próbáljuk megkeresni – fűzi hozzá Pidge. – Nyilván megtehetném, de ha úgy érzi, hogy időre vagy térre van szüksége, akkor a legjobb, ha békén hagyjuk, nem?  
\- Az a legjobb, amit tehetünk, hogy tiszteletben tartjuk a kérését – összegzi Shiro meglepően nyugodtan. Talán ő tud valamit, amit nem mond el. Hiszen Pidge is nála csengetett először. Ugyanúgy nem mondana neki semmit, ahogyan Matthew-nak sem tette volna. Ahogyan Samnek sem tette volna. Esélytelen megpróbálni. – Egyelőre elégedjünk meg ennyivel. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy majd elmeséli, merre járt, ha visszajött.  
\- Amúgy meg én mondtam, hogy jó lenne, ha kimozdulna egy kicsit. Nem így értettem, de ha ettől jobban fogja érezni magát, akkor... Legalább nem olyan dolgokkal foglalkozik, mint az antiallergén virágok. – Pidge vállat von. Nyilván mind aggódnak, de talán Keith a legjobban. Nem tud szabadulni a gondolattól, hogy köze van az eltűnéshez, hogy _miatta van._ – Oké, srácok, mennem kell. Azért szóljatok, ha van valami.  
Néhány pillanatnyi csend, aztán Hunk megszólal:  
\- Minden oké, Keith?  
\- Persze, csak...  
\- Csak?  
\- Az az érzésem, hogy hibás vagyok abban, hogy Lance eltűnt – böki ki, és direkt nem néz a kamerába. Annyiszor újrajátszotta magában azt a hajnalt, hogy mit kellett volna tennie, és mit tett helyette. Vissza kellett volna fognia magát, ha már egyszer Lance törékeny bizalma megszületett felé, erre ő csak megpróbált elvenni.  
\- Nem eltűnt, csak arra van most szüksége, hogy ne abban a környezetben legyen, amit otthonaként ismer – javítja ki Shrio szakszerűen, de azon a hangon, amivel nem akarja az orra alá dörgölni a tévedését. – Miért gondolod, hogy te idézted elő a helyzetet? – kérdez rá aztán, mert persze, hogy nem úszhatja meg, hogy beszámoljon róla, mi is történt. Néhány kurta mondatban összeszedi azt a hajnalt.  
\- Aa pajti, emiatt ne emészd magad – rázza a fejét Hunk. – Komolyan, szerintem nem vette magára.  
\- Mondott neked valamit? – kérdez rá Keith, és igyekszik, hogy a hangja ne legyen egy kikérdezőtiszté, de ahogy lecsap a lehetőségre, de ez nem sikerül.  
\- Sajnálom, de nem mondhatok semmi konkrétat – emeli fel a kezeit védekezőn. – Megígértem.  
\- Majd megbeszélitek, ha visszajött. De biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem haragszik rád. – Keith nem ennyire biztos benne, de inkább csak megköszöni azt, hogy próbálnak vele kedvesek lenni. Az nem az ő hibájuk, ha ő nem tud ezzel mit kezdeni, legalábbis most. Sokkal könnyebb mérgesnek lennie magára, mint arra gondolni, hogy talán Lance amúgy is lerepült volna a térképről az űrsiklóján. Coran szintén azt állítja, nem tudja hol van, és nem állíthatja rá a Marmora hajókat a Noviára, ha egyszer nem akarja, hogy megtalálják. Azzal csak rontana a helyzeten. Kénytelen megvárni, hogy magától jelentkezzen, addig is, bőven van mivel elfoglalnia magát.

Wairat egy jó két órás videóanyagot küld neki, ami lényegében félúton áll egy kozmikus geológia előadás és az univerzumuk jelenlegi állapotáról szóló jelentés között. A tények nem derítik jobb kedvre Keitht: a lényeg annyi, hogy bajban vannak. A legtöbb bolygó, amit a Galra Birodalom kizsákmányolt, élelemért, vízért, nyersanyagokért rosszabb állapotban van, mint remélte. Gyakorlatilag több tucat olyan planéta van szerte az egykori Birodalom területén, amik bármikor felmondhatják a szolgálatot.  
A megoldások között olyasmik vannak felsorolva, amik köszönőviszonyban sincsenek Keith tudásával vagy erőforrásaival. Olyan átfogó tervekre volna szükségük, amik segíthetnek a bolygóknak természetesen visszabillenni az egyensúlyt, amik stabilizálnák a helyzetet és a kilábalás felé segítenék őket. Wairat felsorolásában egyszerűbb tételek is szerepelnek, például a bolygóidegen galra építmények lebontása és elhordása, olyan növények ültetése, amik élelemül szolgálhatnak a lakosságnak, ám a megtermesztésük nem mélyíti jobban a sérüléseket. Az előbbihez legalább tudja, hogyan fogjanak hozzá, a második már kérdéses. A legjobb tudomása szerint nincs olyan univerzális tápláléknövényük, amit mindenkinek oda lehetne adni, és ami a célnak is megfelel.  
Első lépésként körbeküldi a jelentést azoknak, akikről azt sejti, hozzá tudnak szólni bármit is. A válaszában megkéri Wairatot, hogy állítson össze egy listát a leginstabilabb helyekről, ha ott kezdik a takarítást, akkor talán még van esélyük időben közbelépni. A szervezés legalább eltereli a figyelmét arról, hogy lassan harmadik hete semmit nem tud Lance-ről. És arról is, hogy fogalma sincs, mi történik Kroliával, több galaxisnyi távolságra tőle.

\- Ez meg mi? – A kérdést saját magának teszi fel, ám a rádiókapcsolaton keresztül meglepő válaszok érkeznek felé:  
\- Úgy néz ki, mint egy páncélos dinoszaurusz. – Ez Griffin hangja, és a dinoszaurusz talán közel lehet a megoldáshoz.  
\- Szerintem ez egy Pokémon. – A tipp Rizavitól jön, és rendben, még ez sem túl távoli találat.  
\- Technikailag ez egy kaiju – közli Leifsdottir, és ezzel az egésszel valójában nincsenek előrébb.  
A teremtmény homokszínű, magasságban talán felérné a Fekete Oroszlánt, a hátsó két lábán jár, és hangos, dühös üvöltéssel tart feléjük.  
\- Visszavonulunk – közli Keith, és az a maroknyi ember, akivel épp itt vannak, a teherhajó felé veszik az irányt. – Atlas, ki tudnak deríteni valamit erről a lényről a turelliektől?   
\- Rajta vagyunk, vétel. – A rádió elhallgat, Keith a sietősen közelítő teremtményt nézi még egy percig, azután végigpillant a munkaterületükön és tesz egy hátraarcot.  
\- Menjünk – mondja a kozmikus farkasnak, és a hajó felé veszik az irányt, ami már csak rájuk vár. – Mindenki megvan? – kérdi mégis, mert muszáj meggyőződnie róla.  
\- Tíz fő, plusz a farkas – hangzik a válasz azonnal.  
\- A felszerelést otthagytuk – fűzi hozzá Rizavi.  
\- Az legyen a legkisebb gond – legyint Keith. A teherhajó elemelkedik a földtől, közben Griffin foghegyről odaveti:  
\- Persze, nem neked kell elszámolnod vele.  
\- Fogalmunk sincs, mi ez itt, és nem úgy tűnik, mint aki békével jött, szóval kerüljünk tőle biztonságos távolba, aztán meglátjuk, mit tehetünk – feleli. – Nem tisztem elveszteni senkit, mert a felszerelés pótolható. Leifsdottir, tudsz közelebbi képet mutatni?  
\- Vettem.  
A lény pillantása szinte lángol, a mellső mancsai széles karmokban végződnek. Az egész felépítése robusztus, minden lépésére porfelhő kavarodik. Páncélszerű képződmény borítja a hátát, de a mellkasa sem tűnik védelem nélkülinek. Ha békés eszközökkel akarják eltávolítani, az feladja a leckét.  
\- A neve Gourda, a helyiek szerint több ezer éves, és a bolygó utolsó védelmezője. Azt mondják, békés, de mostanában néha a lakosokra támad. Az utóbbi években több támadása volt, de a károk nem túl nagyok. A civil lakosságnak nem igazán vannak fegyvereik ellene, nem is akarják bántani.  
\- Most úgy tűnik, a galra bázis felé igyekszik – mondja Rizavi.  
\- Legyenek óvatosak.  
\- Szóval nem bombázhatjuk le a dinoszaurusz-kaiju-pokémont, de szétszedheti nekünk az amúgy is szétszedni valót? Ez egy jó üzlet, nem? – Ez az egyik új Marmora tag, Losal, aki a civilek közül csatlakozott hozzájuk.  
\- Meglátjuk.  
A Turnell egy, a három legnagyobb veszélyben lévő bolygó közül. A planéta elsivatagosodott, földrengések rázzák és még ez a lény is... Keith néha lehetetlennek érzi, hogy mindent helyreigazítsanak. De muszáj próbálkozniuk, ez az igazság. Nincs választásuk.  
Szerencsére az Atlas is ráér éppen, így tudnak segíteni az egykori galra épületek lebontásában, és a bolygó más pontjain egész jól haladnak. Itt csak éppen pár órája vannak, máris megakadtak.  
Gourda eléri a galra építményt – és összezúzza az ő felszerelésüket, a robotokat, amik a törmelék elhordását csinálták volna, az eszközöket, amikkel nagyjából egyforma darabokra vághatták volna az építményt, ami kiszipolyozta a bolygó vizét. Keith a teremtményt nézi és nem érti, mi történik, mert az a galra objektumot védi, nem a bolygót.  
\- Hát ez csúcs – morogja Griffin a pilótaülésből. – Most mit csinálunk?  
\- Tudsz közelebbi képet mutatni róla? – kérdezi megint Leifsdottirt.  
\- Ennél közelebbit minek?  
\- Griffin, megtennéd, hogy befogod? Kösz. Van hőkamera? Minden lehetséges információra szükségünk van.  
Leifsdottir zoomol és állít a képen, de azon túl, hogy nagy felbontásban nézhetik meg a lény tüskéit, nincs igazi előrejutás.  
\- Losal, menj vissza a hajóra és nézzétek át a számítógépeken talált anyagokat a bolygóról, kell minden, ahol szó van Gourdáról. Csináljatok fordítást és küldjétek át az Atlasnak. Fogjátok a hajót és szerezzetek vizet. – Elég a farkasra pillantania, hogy tudja, rá vár a szállítás feladata.  
\- Van erre elég embered? – kérdez rá Kinkade, mire Keith csak legyint.  
\- Az nem igazán számít most, és a vizet megígértem – mondja. Elvégre az elején csak heten voltak... – Van egy drón amit ráállíthatunk, míg odébbállunk?  
\- Beprogramozom, hogy kétmérföldenként jelentse a haladási irányt, amint megmozdul – jelenti a szőke lány.  
\- Köszönöm – biccent. A farkas visszatér, büszkén húzza ki magát, majd figyelmeztetően felmordul.  
\- Nem hinném, hogy külön szükségünk lenne arra, hogy kövessük a mozgását, mert ő követ minket.  
\- Így sem rossz, menjünk a hegylánc felé – adja ki az utasítást. – Vetünk rá egy közelebbi pillantást.  
\- A közelebbi pillantást ugye nem úgy gondolod, hogy...  
\- _Egész_ közelről? De.  
\- Mind meg fogunk halni és miért? Mert nem hagyod kilőni ezt az izét.  
\- Ez az izé a bolygóhoz tartozik. Ha elpusztítjuk, semmivel nem leszünk jobbak Zarkonnál – magyarázza. – Különben, ti nem jöttök.  
\- Egyedül akarsz lemenni oda?  
\- Ja, vannak még itt rajtam kívül négyen, akik felkészültek ilyen akciókra, ez egy sima ügy lesz.  
\- Nem akarom tudni, mit nevezel te sima ügynek, Kogane – morogja Griffin.  
\- Azt nem akarod tudni, amit nem – feleli. – Csak tegyél le minket egy alkalmas leszállóhelyen és gyere értünk, ha szólok – mondja végül, mert ez minden, amire jelenleg szüksége van.  
\- De ha bármi bajotok lesz...  
\- Te csak ne aggódj emiatt – legyint, és a farkassal együtt hátra indul a raktérbe, ahol a Marmora tagok az utasítására várnak.

A sziklák tetején melegebb van, mint lent az objektum tövénél, a bolygó napja forrón és fényesen tűz le, a levegő száraz. Keith az arcán hagyja a maszkot, mert a bőre percek alatt vörösre sülne.  
\- Csak megvizsgáljuk közelebbről – ismétli az akció lényegét, és Gourda ekkor éri el az első sziklákat. A másik négy társa szétszéled, Keith egy sziklapárkányon áll, ami mellett a lénynek el kell haladni, ha folytatni akarja az útját az apró teherhajó felé, amiben Griffinék vannak.  
Keith a hátát a sziklafalnak veti, a kozmikus farkas mellette liheg, biztosan melege van. Árnyékot keres a szemével, de az csak a kanyon alján lenne, és ő szeretne idefent maradni.  
\- Később hűsölhetsz – súgja neki.  
A sziklák ütemesen remegnek a lény lépéseire, aki a teherhajóra szegezi a pillantását, ami a hely felett lebeg, ahol kirakta őket.  
\- Griffin, ne hagyd, hogy túl közel kerüljön hozzátok.  
\- Mégis mit gondolsz, hogy végigtolatok ezzel az egész kanyonon?!  
\- Nyilván nem erről van... – Elhallgat, mert Gourda megáll azon a ponton, ahol Visal van. A lény lassan lefelé fordítja a tekintetét, mely levegőt vesz és Keith a farkas bundájába markol. – Gyerünk!  
Éppen csak megszorítja a galra nő karját, a lény támadásba lendül, az egyik hatalmas, karmos mancsát végighúzza a sziklákon, mintha csak vaj lenne, a kanyonoldal úgy adja meg magát és hullik lefelé darabokban.  
Keith fentről nézi a történteket, Gourda tüskés válla felett és egyetlen pillanatra meglát valamit, csak a szeme sarkából, mielőtt a farkas felszűköl, és az egyetlen dolgot teszi, amit tehet: menekül. A hajón mindhárman fellélegeznek, a rádiókapcsolat fehér zaj, de muszáj beleszólnia:  
\- Zadra, Plagnor, megvagytok?  
\- Meg, de nem sokáig – hangzik a válasz.  
\- Elhagyom a légteret – jelenti Griffin.  
\- Még ne – szól Keith, és egyszerre ugranak fel a kozmikus farkassal. – Ketten még lent vannak. Csak emelkedj feljebb, ahol már nem ér el, néhány perc lesz – ígéri, és már ott sincsenek.  
A levegő forró a kanyonban, a lény olyan forróságot áraszt magából, mintha tízezer év sivatagi hőjét gyűjtötte volna össze, hogy most rájuk zúdítsa minden haragjával együtt. Ezzel a fordulattal már nem tudja, hogyan oldhatnák meg ezt a helyzetet békésen. Anélkül, hogy ugyanolyan behatolóknak tűnjenek, mint akiket másfél évvel ezelőtt Kolivan egysége felszámolt itt. Márpedig muszáj megtartaniuk a lakosok bizalmát.  
A pillanatban, amikor elérik Zadrát, a föld megrezzen alattuk. Ez nem Gourda műve, ez a bolygó betegsége, tektonikus mozgás, amit többek között a légkör változása idézett elő. A laposra kopott-törött sziklatetőn sem túl biztonságos, de egy ideig legalább Gourda sem szúrja ki őket, és amíg Keith a földön hasal a föld fáradt morajlását hallgatva, van ideje jobban szemügyre veszi a szerkezetet, ami a lény egyik nyaki tüskéje mellé van szerelve. Baljós lila-vörös, és valahogy a hőt is eltűri. Muszáj leszedniük valahogy, de képtelenség megállítani ezt a hegyomlást, hacsak...  
Az ötlet csak most fogalmazódik meg benne, másban azonban már hamarabb megfogant. Kattan a rádió, ezzel jelezve, hogy valaki becsatlakozott.  
\- Keith, itt Veronica. Látunk a drónnal, megsérültél?  
\- Negatív.  
\- Hoztunk elég nyugtatót, hogy kiüssük. Van egy...  
\- Szerkezet a nyakán, láttam.  
\- Manipulálja a viselkedését, ha leszedjük, talán megnyugszik.  
\- Ez az egyetlen esélyünk – morogja.  
\- Griffin, Kinkade, szükségem lesz rátok idelent. Küldöm mindenkinek a koordinátákat.  
\- Vettem. – A föld alattuk megnyugodni érződik, lassan felállnak. A farkas nincs jól, ezért óvatosan simogatja csak meg. – Vidd fel őket és maradj is ott. – Az egyenruha miatt nem érzi teljesen, ahogy a farkas végignyal rajta.  
Futva indul a megadott hely felé, ahol Veronica és Acxa várják. Három orvlövész puska hever előttük, a nő éppen eligazítást tart a két fiúnak, ahogy befut. Acxa felé nyújt egy vastag csövű pisztolyt, ami leginkább a jelzőpisztolyokra emlékezteti.  
\- Ebben is nyugtató van, szükség esetére. – Bólint, átveszi a fegyvert.  
\- Az elemzés alapján elöl, a nyaka alatt elég vékony a bőre, ott lőjük meg, de csakis tiszta célpont esetén. Valószínű, hogy az összes nyugtatóra szükségünk lesz, úgyhogy nem kockáztatunk semmit, világos? – A másik kettő csak bólint, Veronica elégedettnek tűnik. Nem kell külön elmagyaráznia, hogy neki és Acxának kell majd leszedni azt a szerkezetet. Ez egy kicsit jobb terv, mint az övé volt.  
A teherhajó a csali, ami lassan halad előre végig a kanyonon, hogy Gourda nyugodtan utána mehessen. Keith és Acxa mögötte haladnak tisztes távolban, Veronica, Kinkade és Griffin jó helyet keresnek a lövéshez. A hőség már-már kibírhatatlan, és el sem tudja képzelni, milyen lesz a lény saját bőrén, ami mindennek a forrása.  
\- Közeledik, legyetek készen – figyelmezteti Veronica, mire hátulról elég közel kerülnek, hogy találat esetén egyből ugorhassanak. Fogalmuk sincs, mennyi idejük van, és azt sem tudják, mennyivel tudják meghosszabbítani, ha szükséges.  
A lövések hangját csak a mikrofonok közvetítik felé, három rövid hangocska és az elsőnél már nekilendül az ugrásnak. Gourda nem veszi észre a történteket, sem a lövést, sem azt, hogy ketten kerülgetik felfelé a tüskéit a hátán. Néhány lépéssel később azonban lelassul, egy rövid, rémült pillanatig Keith arra gondol, hogy a hátára fog esni, azaz rájuk, ha fennakadnak a tüskéken. Azután az egész lény megbillen, oldalra dől, nekicsapódik a kanyon falának, sziklák záporoznak minden irányba, alig tudja megtartani magát. Amikor végre csend lesz, futva kapaszkodnak fel egészen a legfelső tüskékig ahol két tüske közé ékelve ott találják a baljós lila szerkezetet.  
Acxa sietve tenyerel rá a poros érintőpanelre, nem kapkod, a szerkezet mégis kialszik, ám egyáltalán nem mozdul. Keith addig feszegeti, míg alá tudja dugni a luxite pengét, de amint megmozdítja, hogy lefeszítse a szerkezetet, Gourda felüvölt alattuk.  
\- Add a pisztolyt! – Sietve Acxa kezébe nyomja a nyugtató lövedékkel betárazott fegyvert. – Megkapja mindkettőt, aztán próbáld megint leszedni!  
\- Vettem.  
A nő eltűnik, Keith lekuporodva várja, hogy a lény befejezze a mozgást alatta és újra megpróbálhassa leszedni a szerkezetet. Újabb csend, és nem várja meg, hogy Gourda légzése elcsituljon teljesen, minden erejével megfeszíti a pengét, az éppen csak megmozdul, mintha a bőrébe lenne ültetve és pont ezért fájdalmas az eltávolítása.  
A hőhullámtól köhögnie kell, az egész tüdejét perzseli a ruhájában tárolt, mégis felforrósodott levegő, és minden jel szerint Acxa sincs sokkal jobban. A ruháik hiába a világűr végtelen hidege ellen nyújtanak védelmet, valahogy ez a forróság kikezdi őket. Mégis muszáj megpróbálniuk leszedni a szerkezetet, ami az irányítása alatt tartja a lényt. Ketten feszegetik, és még így is csak alig mozdul, mindketten zihálnak és Keith tudja, hogy vesztettek, amikor Gourda újra felüvölt.  
\- Mennünk kell! – kiáltja Acxa, és nem akar egyetérteni, de muszáj. A sziklára kapaszkodnak, míg a lény üvöltve újra felemelkedik és eltávolodik tőlük.  
\- Sikerült? – Ez Veronica hangja a recsegő rádión keresztül.  
\- Negatív. A bőre alá van ágyazva, nem tudtuk leszedni – hadarja, majd minden erejét megfeszítve húzza fel magát a szikla tetejére. Lenyújtja a kezét a nőnek, együtt nézik Gourda távolodó alakját.  
\- És most? Ha tartja az irányt, beleütközik egy másik bontó egységünkbe – jelenti Leifsdottir.  
\- Értesítettem őket – jelenti Rizavi.  
\- Van nagyjából tizenöt percük összepakolni.  
\- Soha nem végzünk, ha folyton azt lessük, hogy mikor támad ránk... – morogja Griffin.  
\- Nem értem, kikapcsoltátok, nem? – kérdezi Veronica.  
\- Ki – hagyja rá Acxa. – De talán újraaktiválódott a hőségtől.  
\- Még mindig nem lőhetjük ki simán, ugye?  
\- Ezt már megbeszéltük. Minden esetre, próbáljátok elterelni a másik egységtől. Zadra, van valami hír a hajóról?  
\- Negatív, távol vannak.  
\- Veronica, kölcsön tudod adni a LJE-t, amivel jöttetek? – kérdez rá végül.  
\- Mit akarsz vele?  
\- Még nem tudom – vallja meg.  
\- Mi lenne, ha szétlőnénk az irányítószerkezetet? Akkor akár rajta is maradhat, míg kitalálunk valamit. – Az ötlet Kinkade szájából hangzik el, és van benne valami.  
\- Ez amúgy nem rossz ötlet – jegyzi meg Veronica. – Keith, te tudod vezetni a LJE-t több emberrel is, ugye?  
\- Az olyan lehet, mint a vidámpark – szúrja közbe Rizavi, míg ő válaszol:  
\- Elboldogulok.  
\- Akkor ott találkozunk.

Az LJE lágy dorombolással kel életre a keze alatt, amitől azonnal nosztalgikus érzése támad. Pontosan ugyanilyen környezetben tanította meg neki Shiro, hogy kell vezetni egy ilyet, és azóta is a legjobb élményei közé tartozik. A maszk alatt senki nem láthatja, hogy finoman elmosolyodik az érzésre, egy pillanatra lehunyja a szemeit és innen távol érzi magát, egy másik korban, ahol ez jelentette a szabadságot. Ahogy a gép finoman megbillen, visszatér a jelenbe, hátrapillant a válla felett, hogy ellenőrizze, mindenki megvan.  
\- Kapaszkodjatok! – figyelmezteti a társaságot és a start egy néhány másodperces gyorsulás.  
Semmilyen út nem vezet végig a kanyonon, hát addig erőlteti a sugárhajtást míg felérnek a tetejére, itt csak kiszögelléseket kell kerülgetnie és gyorsíthat is, hogy pillanatok alatt Gourda nyomában lehetnek aki éppen ekkor ér ki a homokdűnék közé. Le kell ugratnia az utolsó szikláról, a lebegés pillanatai csak egy fokkal unalmasabbak a zuhanáséinál és amikor felpörgeti a motort a földet érés előtt, felporzik a homok alattuk. Fokozatosan lassít vissza, hogy megfelelő távolságból követhessék az előttük haladót, és, hogy csökkentse a rázkódást.  
Lövések dördülnek a füle mellett, de arra nincs ideje, hogy lássa, van-e találat és mi az eredmény.  
\- Meg sem karcoljuk – jelenti ki Veronica néhány lövés múlva.  
\- Akkor mégis mit-  
\- Odanézzetek!  
Felkapja a fejét, a magasból megfontolt lassúsággal az Atlas ereszkedik alá, pontosabban a robot alakja, amire Gourda is felfigyel. Keith azelőtt vesz egy hosszú, íves kanyart, hogy hőhullám elérhetné őket. Az Atlas hajtóművei felkavarják a port, Keith igyekszik bekormányozni az LJE-t egy dűne mögé, hogy kevésbé érje őket a kisebb homokvihar. Kattan a rádió, amint az űrhajó földet ér:  
\- Keith, lefogjuk nektek, próbáljátok eltávolítani az irányítószerkezetet! – Ez Shiro, és bár nem egészen érti, hogy mit csinál ő itt, a jelenlétének hatása tagadhatatlan.  
Az Atlas egyetlen keze is képes csapdába ejteni Gourdát, így ő meg Acxa hozzá tudnak férni a nyakához és dacolva a hőséggel, addig feszegetni a manipuláló szerkezetet, amíg az elengedi végre a teremtmény bőrét. Sietve elhagyják a terepet, a gigantikus robot lassan emelkedik fel, és Gourda lassan áll fel a homokban, majd visszaindul a kanyonba.  
Keith hosszan fújja ki a levegőt és éppen megnyugodna, mikor Rizavi beleszól a rádióba:  
\- Keith, a farkasod betegnek tűnik.

Összeszorult gyomorral ront be a teherhajóba, a kozmikus farkas a farkát csóválja, de nem emeli fel a fejét. Keith vízért kotor az egyik ládában, a szívószálat irányítva óvatosan a szájába locsolja.  
\- Lejjebb tudjátok venni a hajó hőmérsékletét tizenöt fokra? – kérdezi, és ez nem parancs, csak kérés, de Rizavi azonnal megteszi és a légkondicionálók bekapcsolnak. – Hőgutát kaphatott – mondja, és óvatosan a valóban túl forró fejre simítja a kezét. – Mindjárt jobban leszel – súgja halkan, hogy csak ők ketten hallják.  
Néhány óra múlva fent vannak az Atlason, a kabinban stabil tizenöt fok és elég víz, de a farkas már sokkal jobban van, hogy Keith engedélyez magának egy zuhanyt. Kapott az orvostól egy tégely krémet a saját égési sérüléseire, főleg a kezein, és a hideg vizes zuhany, meg a tiszta Garrison-logós pizsama jobb mindennél. Az orvos, aki persze ember-orvos amúgy, meg akarja majd vizsgálni a farkast még egyszer, mielőtt pihenéssel és meleg kerüléssel elengedné. Keith már leszervezte, hogy átmennek egy vízzel borított bolygóra segíteni, és lényegében kezd megnyugodni, hogy akkora baj nem történt. Kicsit sok a félévre eső orvosi problémájuk, ezt kénytelen belátni.  
Még arra is volt pár perce, hogy Shiróval beszéljenek, de csak futólag, mert a vezérkar nagyjából örömujjongásba tört ki a felbukkanása kapcsán, mintha amúgy nem lenne még szolgálatban. Hosszú napnak sikerült, és a farkas már alszik, mire visszaér a kabinba. A légzése nyugodt, a bőre nem forró, evett is és vize is van, Keith nyugodtan fekszik le aludni alig karnyújtásnyira tőle.

***

Hónapokkal később, Keith egy, a Wairat legújabb kutatásáról szóló megbeszélésen ül, kisebb megszakításokkal már öt órája, és nem jutnak előrébb. Az asztalnál Wairat, egy Garrison-küldött, két olkari feltaláló, egy balmerai és az első körben érintett bolygók vezetői vagy küldöttei. Keith hiába igyekszik megértetni velük, hogy a Marmora készletei és kapacitása nem kifogyhatatlan és nem is hajthatja összeesésig az embereit. Ahogy azt sem, hogy az lenne a legjobb, ha a saját helyismereti előnyüket felhasználva a helyiek elkezdenék a lépéseket megtenni a bolygók megvédésében, mire ők egyáltalán odaérnek. Igen, valóban a Galra Birodalom volt, ami letarolta az élőhelyüket, de az élőhelyükről a végén maguknak kell gondoskodniuk, jobb lenne, ha mihamarabb nekifognának. Ez egy véget nem érő csatározás, aminek a számítógépének sarkában felvillanó videóüzenet vet véget, legalábbis egy időre.  
Az üzenet besorolása sürgős, gyorsan ellenőrzi, hogy a hangszóró a fülében lévő aprócska fülhallgatóhoz van-e kötve, és elindítja a videóüzenetet. Az üzenet Losaltól jött, a képen is ő van, kissé zavart arccal, egy rövid tisztelgés után bele is kezd:  
\- Keith, sajnálom, tudom, hogy elfoglalt vagy, de az egyik újonc elfogta egy közeli planétán gyanús tevékenységet folytató, ismeretlen űrsikló pilótáját. Az alteai férfi azt állítja magáról, hogy ember és ő Lance, a Vörös Oroszlán pilótája... – Keith megállítja a videót, és olyan lendülettel ugrik fel, hogy hirtelen minden szem rászegeződik.  
\- Sajnálom – szabadkozik. – Tarthatnánk húsz dobosh szünetet? – Meg sem várja igazán az egyetértést, kirohan az ajtón. 


	8. VII. Egy álom vagy egy ígéret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „- Sajnálom, hogy szó nélkül eltűntem, és azt is, hogy nem szóltam, hogy visszajöttem. Személyesen akartam, csak nem éppen így...  
>  Keith szeretne odalépni és megölelni, de nem biztos, hogy szabad máris határokat feszegetnie.  
> \- Örülök, hogy itt vagy – mondja inkább.”

### VII. Egy álom vagy egy ígéret

\- Hé, Keith, minden oké? Megtennéd, hogy megkéred a barátodat, engedjen el? – Lance felmutatja a megbilincselt kezeit, mire felvonja a szemöldökét. Mellette a kozmikus farkas beront a helyiségbe és azonnal odabújik egy kis simogatásért. – Cosmo, szia, én is örülök neked – nevet fel, és a hosszú bundába simít, már amennyire tud.  
Keith sok mindent szeretne mondani hirtelen, a szíve valami boldog érzéssel telik meg, míg a gyomra összerándul. Lance. Nem látta őt mennyi ideje is...? Fél éve? Több? Kevesebb?  
\- Miért bilincseltétek meg? – fordul Losalhoz, hogy a helyzetre tudjon koncentrálni.  
\- Gyanúsan viselkedett – jelenti, de a hangján érzi, hogy már rájött, ez most egy mellélövés volt.  
\- Ezt egy Marmora tag mondja?! – horkan fel Lance. – Nem tudtam, hogy rendőrséget is működtetsz, Keith. Hol jelenthetem a túlkapást? – A hangja nem igazán rosszalló vagy sértődött, de eleget játszik rá.  
\- Engedd el és a hídon vedd be az űrsiklóját az adatbázisba. – A fiatal galra fiú elengedi, majd sietve elhagyja a helyiséget. – Őszintén sajnálom – mondja rögtön. Lance ránéz és amikor megszólal, nyoma sincs a rájátszásnak, most óvatos mosoly és az óvatos hang:  
\- Sajnálom, hogy szó nélkül eltűntem, és azt is, hogy nem szóltam, hogy visszajöttem. Személyesen akartam, csak nem éppen így...  
Keith szeretne odalépni és megölelni, de nem biztos, hogy szabad máris határokat feszegetnie.  
\- Örülök, hogy itt vagy – mondja inkább. – Jobban érzed magad?  
\- Sokkal, köszönöm – bólint és közelebb lép, egy tétova mozdulattal széttárja a karjait, és így már egészen biztos, hogy az ölelés rendben van. Lance hosszan sóhajt, pedig nem is igazi ölelés az egyenruhában, Lance-en meg a garrisonos pilótapáncél van, de a közelség mégis jó, ahogy az a sóhaj megmozdítja a hajszálait és végigsimít a nyakán. – Hiányoztál – súgja Lance. – Hé, mi lenne, ha megtartanánk azt a randit, amire az ősidőkben hívtál? Ha még van kedved, persze.  
\- Jól hangzik – biccent, félig fel sem fogva, miről van szó.  
\- Szólj, hogy mikor érsz rá és megpróbálom szabaddá tenni magam. Most viszont... az a helyzet, hogy valójában sietek.  
\- Persze, kiengedlek. – Azonban egyikük sem mozdul még legalább egy percig, és egy kissé zavartan mosolyognak egymásra, mikor mégis.

***

\- Biztos, hogy ez így jó?  
\- Egész biztos – feleli Shiro türelmesen a videókapcsolat másik végéről. Mosolyog, és ez a mosoly vidám, felhőtlen és őszinte.  
\- Különben sem kell Lance-t lenyűgöznöd – kotyog közbe Matthew.  
\- A profit kérdeztem, nem téged – emlékezteti, mire a másik kettő felnevet. Keith nem érzi, hogy vicceset mondott volna.  
\- Figyelj, Keith, minden rendben lesz. Ismeritek egymást, kedvelitek egymást, ennél több nem kell elsőre. Jó lesz, hidd el.  
 _Szeretném, ha jó lenne,_ gondolja, és az órát nézi. Öt földi perce van, így bontja a vonalat és otthagyja az űrsiklót.  
A bolygón elég levegő és gravitáció van, hogy ne kelljen semmilyen védőfelszerelés, ezt direkt szervezte így, szeretne egy ölelést egyenruhák nélkül, szeretne érintéseket, amitől dorombolni támad kedve, és ebben semmi kínos nem lesz. Ha Lance is szeretné...  
Az átépített Novia egy kisebb holdnyi meteoritként robban a planéta légterébe, kecsesen földet ér, és a hajtóművek még le sem álltak, Lance lekocog a rámpán és a bejárat felé veszi az irányt. Keith gyomra örömtáncot lejt, felpattan, amikor Lance belép a helyre és a pillanat megszűnik, ahogy a tekintetük találkozik. A pillanatok kiesnek, ami a fordítottja a teleportálásnak: ott a távolság veszik el, itt az idő; mire feleszmél Lance a karjaiba simul, a fülébe súg valami olyat, hogy:  
\- Miért nézel rám ilyen meglepetten? Megígértem, hogy eljövök. Csak egy kicsit pánikoltam előtte.  
Keith felszusszan, ez egy lagymatag nevetés, ez nevetés-árnyék mindössze.  
\- Én is pánikoltam – vallja meg súgva. Összevigyorognak, és Lance körülnéz, majd azt kérdezi:  
\- A rajongóink?  
\- Intézkedtem – feleli.  
\- Lenyűgöző – jelenti ki, az arca ragyog, és az egészen magával ragadó, hogy az arcán már nem csak a szomorúság felhői ülnek. Anélkül ül le, hogy kérné, és Keith visszaül a helyére. – Szóval, hol vagyunk?  
\- Egészen olyan kaját adnak, mint a pizza, csak más ízekkel. A limonádéjuk hidegen rózsaszín, ahogy melegszik, zölddé változik és kezd menta íze lenni, meg egy kicsit szénsavas. És nem szolgálnak fel húst.  
Lance pillantása meglepetést sugall és Keith büszke magára érte.  
\- Vega hely?  
\- Nem, csak úgy alakult a kultúrájuk, hogy nem esznek meg semmit, ami önállóan tud mozogni.  
\- Oh. Jól hangzik. Tényleg.  
Keith rendel, mert Lance ráhagyja, a személyzet távozása után azonban csend lesz, kissé furcsa, mit is mondjak csend, és Keith úgy érzi, itt az ideje elmondania azt, ami az utóbbi időben a fejében forog, ha rá gondol.  
\- Figyelj, amikor utoljára nálatok voltam... sajnálom, ha tolakodó voltam veled. Én...  
\- Nem voltál tolakodó, Keith – válaszol halkan, az asztalon heverő keze megrezzen, mintha felé akarna mozdulni, az ujjai felé, hogy összeérjenek. – Fi-figyelj, én... Nem tőled ijedtem meg, hanem saját magamtól. Akartam, és ez annyira rettenetesen ijesztő volt számomra, hogy nem tudtam, mit kéne... tennem vagy gondolom vagy éreznem. Összezavarodtam. Egy csomó mindenkit szerettem volna megcsókolni éltemben, de senkit azután, hogy... Allura után. És nem gondoltam, hogy így fogom megint ezt érezni, vagy, hogy ilyen hamar, vagy, hogy veled. Sajnálom, ha úgy érezted, hogy túl élesen reagálok. Nem akartam azt az érzést kelteni, hogy valami rosszat tettél, mert nem. Csak nem voltam kész rá.  
\- Pont ez a baj, tudnom kellett volna, hogy nem oké...  
\- Honnan kellett volna tudnod? Simán ölelgettelek. A mellkasodon aludtam!  
\- Onnan, hogy pontosan tudtam, hogy érzed magad és mégis kihasználtam a helyzetet! – Folytatná, de elhallgat, mikor az ujjaik összeérnek.  
\- Én egyáltalán nem haragszom rád semmiért, Keith – mondja a szemeibe nézve. – Tényleg. Hálás vagyok, hogy beugrottál hozzám, amikor időd engedte, hálás vagyok, hogy figyeltél rám olyankor is, amikor túlságosan magammal voltam elfoglalva, hogy ez feltűnjön. Szóval csak köszönöm, és kérlek, ne haragudj magadra azért, ami történt. – Mosolyog, az arca kedves, a pillantása tökéletes szinkronban van a mondanivalójával. Nem hiszi el, hogy ennyi, hogy Lance végig nem haragudott rá egyáltalán.  
\- Azt hittem, én üldöztelek el – vallja meg az asztalra nézve, és a fiú most rászorít a kezére.  
\- Nem mondom, hogy a kettőnek nincs köze egymáshoz, de a helyzet az, hogy ez volt az utolsó dolog, amitől elegem lett magamból, abból, hogy semmit nem csinálok, csak rosszul érzem magam, és közben eltelik felettem egy csomó idő, ami telhetne hasznosan is. Ami telhetne úgy is, hogy törődöm azokkal, akik törődnek velem, és úgy is, hogy nyitottabb vagyok a dolgokra magam körül. Szóval keresgéltem egy kicsit, nyugodt helyeket, ahol megbeszélhettem magammal a dolgokat. Aztán visszajöttem, és leültem beszélgetni Hunkkal, Pidge-el, kettejükkel együtt, Shiróval, Corannel és a családommal, Veronicával külön is, és most veled is, bár ezt nem egészen így terveztem, de már mindegy is, és sokkal jobban érzem magam most, mint korábban, és ez annak is köszönhető, hogy megadtad a végső lökést afelé, hogy megpróbáljam rendezni a dolgaimat. Mert azt mondtad, hogy várni akarsz rám, de én nem akarok többé visszaélni a türelmeddel és azt főleg nem akarom megvárni, hogy egyszer csak elfogyjon. Mert szeretném, ha a türelmednek lenne értelme, ha tudnék cserébe adni valamit.  
\- Nem kérek cserébe semmit...  
\- Tudom, de szeretek fair lenni – rámosolyog, és nem veszhet el a mosolyában, mert megérkezik az ételük, és el kell engedniük egymás kezét.  
\- Örülök, hogy jobban érzed magad – mondja végül. Lance csak bólint. Az étel finom, nem-földi ízű, de a másik lelkes miatta és közben tényleg olyasmikről beszélgetnek, ami hétköznapinak számít. Egészen addig, míg Keith fel nem teszi a kérdést: – Amúgy mit csináltál, amikor elkaptak?  
\- Ó, az egy szupertitkos küldetés, amiről most nem beszélhetek. Nem akarom beharangozni, mert nem biztos, hogy sikerül – magyarázza komolyan, végül mégis elmosolyodik. – Ha minden rendben lesz, tudni fogsz róla, ígérem.  
Csak bólint, és arra koncentrál, hogy a kellemes érzések maradjanak meg. Ahogy fogják egymás kezét az asztalon, az ízek, az illatok, a mosolyok, Lance kék szemei, hogy itt van, itt van vele. Az utóbbi idő legjobb történése.  
\- Anyukádról tudsz valamit? – kérdezi hirtelen, és a kellemes-érzések buborék kipukkad. Lassan, némán csóválja a fejét, és Lance aggódva pislog rá, a kezét szorítja és a hüvelykujjával a kézfejét simogatja. Keith a kezeiket nézi, míg visszanyeli a pánikot.  
\- Egy éve nem jelentkeztek egyáltalán – suttogja elszorult torokkal, és nem és nem engedi meg magának, hogy kiboruljon. Most nem. – Mindenki azt mondja, hogy csak túl távol vannak, hogy nincs semmi gond.  
\- Biztos így van – nyugtatja Lance, a kezét szorítva, a pillantását keresve, de Keith nem tud ránézni még egy ideig, egyszerűen nem megy, mert ha látná az aggódást a szemeiben, az végleg kikészítené. – Sajnálom, nem kellett volna felhoznom – szabadkozik, de Keith csak a fejét rázza.  
\- Nem a te hibád – mondja. Megköszörüli a torkát, mély levegőt vesz, és egy pillanatra a kezeikre koncentrál az asztalon. – Tényleg. Csak...  
\- Tudom – bólint rá anélkül, hogy neki bármit is kellene mondania. A beszélgetés csenddé szakad, és talán elég egyelőre ennyi, kezdetnek ez sokkal több, mint amiben valaha is reménykedett.

Az idő ezután furcsa hullámokban telik, a hullámok tetőpontjai azok az órák, amikor mindkettejüknek van ideje találkozni. Semmi különöset nem csinálnak, Keith helyeket mutat, ahol lehet jókat enni, Lance helyeket mutat, ahol szép a táj, vízpart mellett, vagy a csillagok között. Lance a családjáról mesél, arról, hogy a bátyjáék elköltöznek a családi házból a gyerekekkel, persze csak nagyjából húsz percnyi sétára, de mégis, sokkal nagyobb lesz a csend a házban. Keith a bolygómentési tervekről és azok hatásosságáról mesél, meg néha olyasmikről, amikor a kozmikus farkas falkavezérnek hiszi magát, és a felvigyázói nem tudnak ellene mit tenni. Kézen fogva sétálnak, vagy olyan helyeken ücsörögnek, ahol egyszerre van naplemente és napfelkelte, és egyszer Lance nyakig rántja egy tóba ruhástól, és annyira nevet rajta, hogy nem lesz mérges rá.   
Úgy randiznak, mintha nem ismernék egymást évek óta, és mégis, olyan témák jönnek fel, amikről soha ezelőtt nem beszéltek. Lance történeteket mesél a gyerekkoráról, milyen volt legkisebbként felnőni, és Keith arról mesél, hogyan találkoztak Shiróval, és, hogy a tanítási szünetekben késő éjjelig Nintendóztak, és, hogy egyszer Matthew kölcsönkérte az apja autóját, hogy lemenjenek a tengerpartra, de még odafelé letörte az egyik oldaltükröt és nagyon gyorsan kellett keresniük valakit, aki megjavítja. Sokszor nevetnek és jól érzik magukat, és sokszor szakad csenddé a jókedvük, és mégis, ez teljesen rendben van.  
\- Az eddig is ott volt? – kérdezi egyszer, és Lance tudja, mire gondol, mert felé nyújtja a karját.  
\- Csak egy ideje – mondja, és a fény felé fordítja, hogy Keith megnézhesse a színes tintát.  
A tetoválás egy asztronautát ábrázol, régimódi szkafanderben, amivel fordulni kellett, ha oldalra akartak látni, körülötte hét csillag más-más színnel. Lance karamellszín bőre az űr körülöttük, és a tinta ragyogni tetszik, ahogy megmozgatja a karját. Odasimít, de a bőre ugyanolyan sima, meleg és kellemes, mint a karja többi részén, és az ujjai ott maradnak a bőrön, Lance engedi a simogatást, a pillantása nyugodt, az ütőere ugyanezt árulja el, egyenletesen lüktet a tapintása alatt, és Keith bármit megtenne, hogy ne törje össze ezt a nyugalmat.  
\- És mit jelent? – kérdez rá végül halkan.  
\- Ez egy álom vagy egy ígéret, vagy mindkettő – feleli hasonló hangerővel.  
Az álmok és az ígéretek között szignifikáns különbség van, de Lance esetében mindez ráfér néhány centiméter bőrre is.

Az első csókjuk helyszíne az Allaross, egy bolygó, ami zölden burjánzik, egy igazi tüdőként lélegzik, a levegője friss és a vize számukra ihatatlan. Keith szereti ezeket a helyeket, mert a csendet, a nyugalmat társítja hozzájuk. A friss zöld illatokat, az életet.  
Egy mező szélén ücsörögnek, a bolygó holdja fényesen ragyog a látóhatáron, édes illatoktól tömény a levegő, és Lance éjszaka nyíló vadvirágokat tépked maguk körül, és amíg beszélgetnek, összefonja őket virágkoszorúvá.  
\- Cosmo, gyere csak! – A kozmikus farkas érdeklődve hajol felé, mögöttük fekszik, megszimatolja Lance kezében a virágokat és hagyja, hogy a fiú a fejére tegye a koszorút. – Nézzenek oda, micsoda helyes farkas lettél – vigyorog rá, és a farkast, úgy tűnik, nem zavarja különösebben. – Kapsz te is – fordul oda Lance hozzá, és a fejére teszi a másik koszorút. Biccent magának, ahogy elégedetten figyeli az eredményt. – Hol tartottál?  
\- Nem fontos – legyint, mert valójában, minden, ami vele történik mostanában, elmesélve unalmas. Túl sokat dolgozik, a végtelen ülésezések és a terepmunka között pedig egy idő után nincs különbség. – Engem meg sem dicsérsz?  
\- Hé, eddig is helyes voltál – mondja, aztán felé nyújtja a kezét, hogy eligazítson pár tincset a hajában, és az arcára simítsa a kezét. A keze meleg, virágillatú, Keith torkában rezzen a jóleső hang, és Lance ajkaira mosoly költözik.  
Sokat mosolyog mostanában, néha furcsa, pimasz csillogással a szemeiben néz rá, mintha tudna valamiről, amiről ő nem, de nem próbálta meg kideríteni, mi az. Csak figyelte a látványt olyankor, élvezte a pillantását, és egyiküket sem akarta megfosztani ettől. Most is hasonló ragyogás költözik Lance szemeibe, amitől azok a tágas óceánt, az otthona partját idézik, mintha a fiú képes lenne a víz ragyogását magával vinni mindenhová. Keith türelmesen kivárja, mi következik, egyszerűen nincs oka siettetni semmit. Ez most jó így, és ha jobb is lehetne, hát ő nem kívánja hamarabb elérni, mint annak az ideje.  
Lance nem így gondolja, mert egy sima mozdulattal odahajol hozzá, az ajkai az ajkain, az ajka meleg, puha, és Keith lélegzete elakad. A külvilág is elakad, ahogy viszonozza a csókot, ahogy lassan átkarolja Lance-t, ahogy a lehető legközelebb simulnak egymáshoz, ahogy rövid kortyokban veszik a levegőt, ahogy egymást szorítják. Ez jó, sőt, nagyon jó, hogy a mellkasuk együtt hullámzik, hogy talán még a gondolataik is összegabalyodnak, amikor a nyelvük egymáshoz ér, és a fűben fekve fújtatnak, Lance vigyorog, pedig a szemeiből könnyek csorognak, és Keith megszólalna, de a hang benne reked, amikor valami az oldalába csapódik és kirántja a térből.  
Felnyög, ahogy a fűbe puffan, és a kozmikus farkas rávakkant, mielőtt megint neki rontana, a farkát rázva, lelkesen csaholva, végignyalva az arcán, és Keith már érti, hogy azt hitte, játszanak, és nem akarta, hogy kihagyják. Néhány méterre tőle Lance felnevet, vagyis inkább felkacag, hangosan, és amikor sikerül abbahagynia, odahívja magához a farkast.  
\- Ejnye már, nem hagyunk ki semmiből – mondja félig még mindig nevetve, megsimogatja, és Keith feltápászkodik, leporolja magát.  
\- Ezt nem így terveztem – vallja meg, amint visszaül Lance mellé. A fiú nevet, és az inge ujjával próbálja letörölgetni a farkas nyálát, nem sok sikerrel.  
\- Én meg attól féltem, hogy nyálasan csókolok – mondja a fejét rázva.  
\- Egyáltalán nem – feleli azonnal, és talán túl gyorsan is.  
\- Akkor jó – rámosolyog, de az arcán van egy sötét sáv, talán ez jelzi, hogy elpirult. – Lassan mennem kell.  
\- Ja, nekem is. – És valahogy mindig úgy történik, hogy egy ideig még nem mozdulnak.


	9. VIII. Én leszek a nap, a hullámok, akit a legjobban szeretsz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „- Szeretnék egy házat az óceánparton – mondja Lance, ami elég kiszámítható. – Vagy valahol, vízparton. Lehet édesvíz is, meg akár hegyek is. Varadero lapos, szóval nem vagyok ellene semmilyen domborzati változásnak. A lényeg a vízre néző ablakok. Meg egy kis terasz, ahol lehet reggelizni. És kert, az kell.  
> \- Űrkrumplit akarsz termeszteni? – kérdez rá vigyorogva.  
> \- Talán inkább mandulafákat. Tudtad, hogy mennyire kicsi az igényük, mégis milyen drága volt a marcipán mindig is?  
> \- Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is ettem volna marcipánt – ismeri be.  
> \- Akkor pláne kellenek a mandulafák – dönti el.”

### VIII. Én leszek a nap, a hullámok, akit a legjobban szeretsz

Keith siet, késésben van mert elaludt, tegnap elmaradt egy randijuk Lance-el, mert a másiknak hirtelen jött közbe valami, és emiatt Keith fél éjszaka a párnájának nyögött szenvedve. (Hol egy kicsit kevésbé szenvedve.) A lényeg, hogy sokkal később aludt el, mint tervezte és emiatt később is kelt. Most az egyenruháját igazgatva siet végig a folyosókon nyomában a farkassal.  
A tárgyalónak kinevezett helyiség előtt ketten várakoznak, mindketten a Garrison narancssárga egyenruhájában. Matthew távolról integet neki.  
\- Ne siess, még várunk valakit – fogadja, amint odaér. Kezet ráznak, Matthew a másik felé int: – Curtisszel találkozhattál az Atlas hídján, kommunikációs elemző.  
\- Azt hiszem, még nem beszéltünk, örvendek – nyújtja a férfi felé a kezét és az határozottan fogja meg.  
\- Részemről a megtiszteltetés – mondja, és mintha hozzá akarna fűzni még valamit, végül csendben marad.  
\- Járt már galra hajón? Barátságosabb, mint aminek tűnik – folytatja a csevegést, mintha muszáj lenne, de csendben ácsorogni mégiscsak kínosabb.  
\- Biztos vagyok benne – biccent udvariasan. Az emberek általában partnerek az ilyesmiben, és velük legalább nagyon ritkán fordul elő, hogy túl tudna beszélni valakit. Más fajokkal kapcsolatban nem ez a helyzet...  
\- Kit várunk? – kérdez rá a Holt fiúnál.  
\- Egy specialistát, aki anyának segít – feleli. – Elvileg mindjárt itt kell lennie. – A tekintetében, a mosolyában van valami, aminek mögöttes jelentése van, és Keith nem igazán szeret áldozatul esni Matthew hátsószándékainak, vagy különböző terveinek, de most is, mint általában soha, nincs választása.  
\- Remek – bólint rá. – A többiek már itt vannak, ha jól tudom.  
\- Mindenki. – Keith előre fáradt, a soron következő bolygó, a Fidrac vezetősége nem egyszerű. Nem tetszik nekik a galra jelenlét, amivel Keith nem tud mit kezdeni. Túl kevés az olyan személy, aki egyáltalán nem galra, és különben sem hajlandó semmiféle diszkriminatív kérésnek eleget tenni. Ezt túl sokszor kellett már részletesen elmagyaráznia.  
\- Na várjunk, ha te itt vagy, ő miért van itt? – kérdez rá Curtisre pillantva. – Nem bántásból, csak nem szoktunk egész tárgyalóbizottságot kapni.  
\- Ó, én most azért vagyok itt, hogy segítsek a fidraciakkal. Volt velük dolgom korábban. – A várakozó arckifejezésére, hozzáteszi: – Felszabadító akció, aztán egy ideig itt húztuk meg magunkat, amikor eltűntetek és a Koalíció összeomlott. Ki tudták harcolni, hogy Zarkon ne igázza le őket teljesen, mert a bolygójukon olyan ásványok és fémek vannak, amikre szüksége volt a hajóihoz, de a kohók és a kitermelés miatt tönkrement a termőföldjük meg a levegőjük. – Keith bólogat, a környezeti hatásokkal tisztában van, ezeket jöttek megoldani, és a kohók nagyját felszámolni és elszállítani, mielőtt, néhány év múlva a bolygó teljesen lakhatatlanná változna.  
\- Nekem pedig minderről jelentést kell írnom a Garrison felső vezetésének – fűzi hozzá Curtis. – Shirogane kapitány az üdvözletét küldi.  
\- Azt hittem, ti beszéltek minden nap – jegyzi meg Matthew.  
\- Nem mindig – csóválja a fejét. – Jól van?  
\- Amennyire tudom – von vállat, azután ravasz mosolyt villant. – Azt mondja, találkozott _valakivel, _de nem hajlandó elárulni, kicsoda.  
\- Attól fél, hogy bedobjuk a Kvantum Szakadékba? Eddig nem volt ennyire óvatos – csóválja a fejét.  
\- Azt mondta, komolynak tűnik, de nem akarja elkiabálni. Na és Lance?  
\- Jól van, tegnap mondjuk lemondott egy találkozót, de elfoglaltak vagyunk – megvonja a vállát, cserébe a másik mosolya még szélesebbé válik. Keith nem ér rá megkérdezni, miért, mert a zsebében csendes pittyenéssel jelzi a táblagép, hogy valaki leszállási engedélyt kapott a hangárban, ez bizonyára a hiányzó specialistájuk lesz. – Azt hiszem, be is mehetünk – mondja és még utoljára, hallat egy lemondó sóhajt, mielőtt kihúzná magát.  
A Fidrac küldöttsége három zöldből barnába hajló bőrű, kortalannak tetsző férfi, erős, vastag karokkal, és olyan sima arckifejezéssel, amiből Keith nem tud következtetni, milyen az általános közhangulat. Az asztalnál még Colleen Holt, aki csak egy szemöldökemeléssel kommentálja, hogy a jelenlétét, vagy a késést, azt nehéz eldönteni. Talán még mindig orrol rá, amiért bújtatta Pidge-et, pedig annak már lassan egy éve. Igaz ugyan, azóta nem kapott vacsorameghívást Holtékhoz, és Shiro sem említette, hogy járt volna náluk ráérő idejében, de ez még nem jelent semmit. Nem kéne jelentenie semmit.  
A kötelező üdvözlési és bemutatási körök végén nyílik az ajtó, és az érkező lendületesen ront be, ő az egyetlen, aki jelenleg odakint, az űrben is használható felszerelést visel, a Garrison pilóta páncélját, a vállán a Voltron Koalíció jelével kék színben.  
\- _Lo siento_ a késésért – mondja, és a sisak alól kócos barna haj és nagyon kék szemek kerülnek elő, és Keithnek rá kell szólnia saját magára gondolatban, hogy ne bámulja túl sokáig.  
A küldöttek arca nem árul el semmit, és Colleen végre rátérhet arra, amiért ma itt vannak: a Wairat által javasolt változtatások részeként, kineveltek egy növényfajt, aminek a gumója ehető, ízletes és a nevelése nem igényel különösebb szakértelmet, sem kifejezetten tápanyagdús földet, viszont a gyors fejlődése miatt alkalmas arra, hogy viszonylag gyorsan javítson a levegőn, az élelmezésen, de nem ront tovább az amúgy is elhasznált ökoszisztémán.  
\- És maga fogja elplántálni az ültetőgumókat? – kérdez rá az egyik küldött, és ezek a szavak furcsán hangoznak a szájából.  
\- Az ültetést Lance felügyeli majd – feleli Colleen, mire azok hárman a nevezett felé pillantanak.  
\- Hányan vannak?  
\- Nekem nincsenek embereim erre – mondja nyugodtan. – De Keithnek például vannak.  
\- Tudunk átszervezni néhány egységet-  
\- Szó sem lehet róla, hogy még egyszer-  
\- Gondoljuk ezt át – szól közbe Matthew, a hangja nyugodt, hűvös, a hangja nem barátságos és nem laza, nem olyan, mint amilyennek mindig hallja. – Szükségetek van segítségre, igaz? Nézzétek, mindenki, akiben jottányi erő van, az újjáépítésekben segít. Azok, akik most laborokban a következő adag vetőgumót készítik elő, nem érnek rá kimenni minden bolygóra és maguk lyukat kaparni a földbe. Az olkarik már dolgoznak a gépparkon, de nem tudunk egyszerre mindennel foglalkozni. Az embereink nagy része ebben a pillanatban is azon dolgoznak, hogy az egész Galra Birodalom átalakuljon egy egységesen kiszolgáltatott és elnyomó helyzetből egy újjáéledő, virágzó és egyenlő hellyé, ahol mindenki békében élhet. A takarítás eltarthat majd évtizedekig a jelenlegi gyorsuló fejlődés ellenére is. De valamit máris mindenki megtehet: elengedheti a múltat és tekinthet a jövő felé. Különben semmi értelme nem volt annak, hogy elmeséltük, mit jelent szabadnak lenni. Ezt többé senki nem akarja elvenni tőletek, de jó lenne ha hagynátok, hogy most kiköszörüljük a csorbákat.  
\- Te egy örök álmodozó vagy.  
\- Így van, de tovább jutottam, mint azt bárki gondolta. Ti nem akartok tovább jutni?  
\- Ha ehhez az kell, hogy galrákat engedjünk a földünkre, nem. – Keith szeretné sértve érezni magát, de nem megy. Inkább csak dühös, amiért ezzel rabolják az idejét.  
\- Senki nem mondta, hogy egy rakás rasszista _comamierda_ vagytok – szólal meg Lance, a hangjában visszafogott indulat, az a fajta, amit Keith már tud leplezni. A másik szemeiben azonban egy háborgó óceán van, ahogy lassan végignéz a jelenlévőkön. – Akkor gondolom, egy fegyverre is dühösek vagytok, és nem arra, akinek a parancsára lőnek. – Szeretné a vállára tenni a kezét és azt mondani, hogy ne törődjön vele, szeretné megölelni és elmondani, hogy ezzel nem tudnak mit tenni, hogy tízezer év alatt túl sok minden történt, ami miatt most még azokat sem látják szívesen, akik egész életükben civilek voltak, és soha nem fogtak fegyvert a kezükben.  
\- Ez talán egy kicsit erős – jegyzi meg Matthew, mire Lance úgy néz rá, mintha valami nagyon sértőt mondott volna. A másik erre próbálja azt üzenni a pillantásával, hogy tisztában van vele, hogy neki sem tetszik a helyzet, de egyelőre nem tehetnek mást. Lance nem válaszol, és Matthew átveszi a szót, talán továbbra is abban bízik, hogy van esélye meggyőzni a fidraciakat. – A lényeg az, hogy a galra, mint faj, egyöntetűen bejelentette a szándékát, hogy lépéseket tegyenek annak érdekében, hogy a béke felépíthető és fenntartható legyen és mindenki jóléte biztosítva legyen. Hé, örülhetnének annak is, hogy visszakapták a Daibaazalat és ülhetnének egész nap egy kényelmes, egészséges bolygón is, de nem teszik. Szerintem ezt mindenképpen értékelnünk kell? Ráadásul jelenleg nem a volt Galra Birodalommal tárgyaltok, hanem a Marmora Pengéivel, akik mindig is a Birodalom ellen dolgoztak, szóval attól tartani, hogy megint egy megszállás közeli élmény lesz, teljesen felesleges.  
Keith alig tudja visszafojtani a sóhaját, ennyi idő alatt már konkrét tervet is megbeszélhettek volna, mikor mi fog történni, melyik csapatot hová osztja, mikor is kezdhetik meg a munkálatokat, és még mindig csak annyiról van szó, hogy a Fidrac egyáltalán engedje, hogy leszálljanak és csináljanak valamit. Kezdi azt érezni, hogy hiba volt egyáltalán megkeresniük a bolygót ezzel, vagy legalábbis folytatni az egyeztetést azután is, hogy kijelentették, egyáltalán nem akarnak galrákat látni a bolygójukon. Talán csak hagyniuk kellene, hogy saját maguknak oldják meg a problémájukat. Annyi hasznosabbat tehettek volna ennyi idő alatt, hogy belegondolni is nehéz.  
\- Ő – mutat Lance-re az egyik küldött –, és te lejöhettek, de más nem.  
Egészen érezhető a pillanat, amikor Matthew visszakozni akar azzal kapcsolatban, hogy ő aztán ehhez az egészhez egyébként semmit nem ért, de mégis visszanyeli. Csak váltanak egy rövid pillantást Lance-el, aki egészen finoman megvonja a vállát, és ez az egész nem tetszik Keithnek. Akármennyire is azt mondja Matthew, hogy itt most csak túlzott óvatoskodásról van szó, egy megszállás utáni félelemről, ez akkor is veszélyesnek tűnik, hogy két olyan emberüket küldjék le szinte egyedül, akik fontosak. Nem csak neki, de a Koalíciónak is.  
Finoman megböki a mellette fekvő kozmikus farkast, aki ennyiből is megérti, mit szeretne, mert kisebb erőlködés árán, de átfurakodja magát a szűkös tárgyalóban Lance-hez és az ölébe ejti a fejét. A fiú mosolyog rá, és megkérdezi:  
\- Cosmo jöhet velünk?  
A küldöttek nem tiltakoznak, Keith pedig így valamivel nyugodtabb: a farkas elég nagy már hozzá, hogy kiteleportálja őket az űrhajóra, ha bármi történne, Lance mellett pedig biztosan jól is fog viselkedni.__

__Az akció a Fidracon mindössze három nap, amíg Lance, Matthew és a kozmikus farkas lent vannak a bolygón, gyakorlatilag annyiról van szó, hogy Lance elmagyarázza, hogyan kell gondozniuk az űrkrumplit, ahogy ő hívja, a tudományos megnevezése helyett, ami ennél persze sokkal bonyolultabb. Segít alkalmas helyeket keresni a növénynek, elmondja, mit kell tenniük, ha szaporítani akarják, és javaslatokat tesz a felhasználásra, aztán a Noviával magukra hagyják őket azzal, ha valaha akarják elszállítani a galra kohókat a bolygóról, szóljanak. Mindeközben Keith már egy következő bolygó mentési terveivel van elfoglalva, ahol nem tiltakoznak a jelenlétük miatt, és ahol semmi akadálya annak, hogy amíg az ő csapatai takarítanak, addig Lance az élelmezéssel foglalkozhasson._ _

__Egészen más így az _egész,_ hogy azon alkalmak kivételével, amikor Lance-nek vissza kell mennie a földi laborba egy-egy rövid látogatásra, minden nap látják egymást. Ami azt jelenti, hogy minden reggel találkoznak, és minden este együtt vacsoráznak, és vannak éjszakák, amikor sokáig beszélgetnek, és hiába állomásozik két űrhajó az adott bolygón, ha rendre elalszanak a Novián, és a következő reggel csak vigyorognak egymásra.  
Keith, amikor volt ilyesmin ideje gondolkodni, még régen, meg volt győződve, hogy soha nem lesz jó barát vagy jó szerető. Az emberek olyan távol voltak tőle mindig is, hogy már Shiro közeledése is olyasféle érzelmi intimitást jelképezett számára, aminek rendesen egy szülőének vagy egy közeli rokonénak felelt meg, és az elején még benne is nagyon nehezen bízott meg. Aztán lettek barátai, akik szépen lassan családdá fordultak át, de még ez sem volt túl közeli, mert fogalma sem volt, hogyan is engedhetné, hogy bárki is kedvelje, ha egyszer... még a saját anyja sem tartotta fontosnak, hogy egyáltalán törődjön vele. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy az egésznek abban a pillanatban lesz vége, ahogy a háborúnak is, vagy így, vagy úgy, aztán ott ragadtak két egész évre Kroliával a Kvantum Szakadékban és az egész elkezdett átformálódni benne, hogy már nem úgy határozta meg önmagát, mint valakit, akit nem lehet kedvelni, nem lehet szeretni, mint akinek mindig mindenért teljes erővel kell harcolnia. A változás szép lassan becsorgott a lényébe, szép lassan rájött, hogy a körülötte lévők, akik azt mutatják, fontos nekik, nem hazudnak, hogy ez nem úgy működik, hogy egyik pillanatról a másikra majd magára hagyják, hogy megengedheti magának a bizalmat, megengedheti magának a szeretet, megengedheti magának, hogy szeretve legyen és, hogy szeressen is.  
Arra gondolt, hogy sosem lesz jó szerető, mert nem tud úgy adni, mint mások, akiket megtanítottak rá, és mégis, ez egy tévedés volt részéről. Mert Lance pontosan ugyanúgy állt hozzá ezzel kapcsolatban, mint ő a legelején: mindennek örül, amit adni tud, vagy adni akar, és semmi gond azzal, ha ez egy lassú folyamat lesz, mert ráérnek. És nem csak megnyugtató, de felemelő érzés is, hogy Lance ilyen lazán kezeli ezt.  
A legfurcsább talán az, hogy nem félelmetes vagy feszélyező, amikor egymáshoz érnek, hanem csak simán természetes. Vagy néha vicces, ha valamiben ügyetlenek, ha furcsák a hangok, ha Lance hülye vicceket mond közben, vagy amikor simán csak megcsiklandozzák egymást egy-egy érintéssel. És ha ezek nincsenek, akkor az élmény fantasztikus, attól függetlenül, hogy mennyire tapasztaltak vagy nem. Annak is van varázsa, hogy ketten vannak, együtt, és nem kell sietniük sehová, mert van következő nap is, amikor együtt lehetnek, amikor látják egymást. Az egész csak tökéletes, legalábbis, ha Keitht kérdezi valaki._ _

____

***

\- Gondolkodtál már azon valaha, hogy le akarsz telepedni valahol? – kérdezi Lance egyik este. Egy olyan bolygón ülnek, ahol sűrű a levegő, de tiszta és most kellemes virágillat leng, mert lent a völgyben fehér virágot bontott több ezer szár űrkrumpli, ami azt jelenti, hogy néhány hét múlva ki lehet forgatni a gumókat a földből.  
\- Nem tudom, te? – passzolja vissza a kérdést, mert még kell egy kis gondolkodási idő.  
\- Szeretnék egy házat az óceánparton – mondja Lance, ami elég kiszámítható. – Vagy valahol, vízparton. Lehet édesvíz is, meg akár hegyek is. Varadero lapos, szóval nem vagyok ellene semmilyen domborzati változásnak. A lényeg a vízre néző ablakok. Meg egy kis terasz, ahol lehet reggelizni. És kert, az kell.  
\- Űrkrumplit akarsz termeszteni? – kérdez rá vigyorogva.  
\- Talán inkább mandulafákat. Tudtad, hogy mennyire kicsi az igényük, mégis milyen drága volt a marcipán mindig is?  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is ettem volna marcipánt – ismeri be.  
\- Akkor pláne kellenek a mandulafák – dönti el. – Amúgy nem tudom, talán a gyümölcsfák a legjobbak, nem kell velük sokat foglalkozni, szóval nem aggódnék miattuk, ha sokáig odalennék valahol, mint most. Meg a juharfák. Gyorsan nőnek.  
\- Azokból lehet juharszirupot, ugye?  
\- Hát az én juharfáimból biztosan nem! – Mindketten felnevetnek, Lance elengedi a képzelet- vagy jövőbeli kertjét. – De komolyan, sosem gondoltál erre?  
\- Felajánlották, hogy maradjak a Daibazaalon – kezdi végül. – Azt hiszem, anya szeretne is ott maradni. De nekem nem is tudom, nem olyan jó érzés belegondolni. Inkább a Földön lenne jó valahol. Így, hogy a távolság gyakorlatilag megszűnt, bárhol jó lehet. Talán a sivatagot kihagynám inkább.  
\- Valami zöldebb?  
\- Valami zöldebb – bólint rá.  
\- Jól hangzik – mondja, pedig igazából semmit nem írt körül. Csend lesz egy ideig, a bolygó légterében rengeteg a pára, ezért a csillagok nem látszanak, sötét van, de nem annyira, hogy ne lássanak. Az űrhajók jelzőfényei pedig mutatják, merről jöttek.  
\- Hé.  
\- Hé?  
\- Hogy vagy? – Lance rövid, csendes nevetést hallat.  
\- Jól – mondja –, tök jól. Kösz, hogy kérded. És te? – Ahogy visszakérdez, a vállát finoman nekikoccantja az övének.  
\- Majdnem minden tök jó – feleli, és érzi, ahogy a másik a keze után tapogat a válaszára, hogy megszoríthassa. Az idő néha lassabban telik, amíg várja, hogy végre érkezzen valami hír Kroliáról.  
\- Nagyon büszke lesz rád, amikor visszaér – súgja.  
\- Gondolod?  
\- Amit elértél az utóbbi időben, az egészen fantasztikus. Higgy nekem, ki tudna felmutatni több változást?  
\- Például te? Megszünteted az élelmezési problémáinkat, csak így – és csettint egyet, csak úgy, a levegőbe.  
\- Ugyan már, azt nem egyedül csinálom – tiltakozik azonnal.  
\- Ezek a virágok érted nyílnak, Lance. Neked van hatalmad hozzá, hogy sokkal hamarabb virágba boruljanak, mintha nem lennél itt. – Egyikük sem mondta még ki soha, hogy a projekt attól sikeres, hogy Lance csinálja. Ha nem ő lenne, talán csak sokkal kisebb mértékben lenne hatékony. Így viszont minden olyan simán megy, hogy ahhoz mindenképpen szükséges valamiféle varázslat.  
\- Ez nem magamtól megy...  
\- Ugyan, kit izgat? Arra használod, hogy másoknak segíts, és ez a lényeg.  
\- De te is erre használod minden képességed, szóval ne vitázz – inti le, és rendben, ebben maradnak.

***

Lance legtöbbször azzal nyeri meg magának végleg az állomásukul szolgáló bolygó lakóit, hogy a tiszta éjszakákon, mint a mostani, előhozza a gitárját, és előad néhány dalt. Kedvétől függően akad olyan, ami a háborúról szól, de a legtöbb a szerelemről, és van néhány, ami spanyol, tehát Keithnek őszintén fogalma sincs róluk, de általában tetszenek a közönségnek. Még a saját csapatai közül is sokan előkerülnek olyankor pihenőidejükben, hogy meghallgassák az előadást.  
Keith személyes kedvence az, amikor a Nyugati Partról énekel, mert az úgy hangzik, mint egy ígéret, amit a kimondás pillanatában teljesít is. Nem tehet róla, mindig mosolyognia kell rajta, főleg, hogy Lance mindig felé pillant a kedvenc részénél:

_I ain't no Superman, I ain't no Holy Ghost  
I'm just the one who keeps you up at night you love the most  
I'll be your strong man, I'll be your West Coast  
I'll be the sun, I'll be the waves, I'll be the one you love the most_

Nem érdekli, hogy kinek lesz ettől tökéletesen érthető, ami köztük van, nem érdekli, hogy ki mit szól vagy nem szól hozzá, mert tudja, hogy ez a dal mindig az övé valójában, és legalább annyira imádja, mint Lance-t magát.

***

Hosszú idő óta először ülnek Shirónál a teraszon, nyármeleg van még napnyugta után is, Hunk a Holt testvérekkel együtt távozott nemrég, Lance is menni készül, még talán elérheti a meseolvasást az unokaöccsének és az unokahúgának, mint mondja. Keith marad éjszakára, bár talán a felét is átbeszélik majd Shiróval, de nem számít, örül, hogy látják egymást. Ettek és beszélgettek egy jót, Hunk és Pidge őszintén elégedettnek tűnnek Lance hogylétével kapcsolatban, és a társalgás még két fokkal hangosabbra sikerült, mint a szokásos. Arról is szó esett, hogy csapatosan meglátogatják Corant valamikor, a legtöbbjük régen járt az Alteán utoljára, és jó lenne sűrűbben találkozni a teendőik ellenére.  
\- Na jó, tényleg mennem kell – jelenti be Lance és azért még ráérősen nyújtózik egyet, és átkarolja a kozmikus farkast, aki rögtön felugrik azzal, hogy megy vele. – Te most itt maradsz pihenni – mondja neki, és összeborzolja a bundáját a feje tetején, aztán megvakarja a fülénél. – Jobban jársz, hidd el.  
\- Megyek veled a cuccaimért – áll fel Keith is, és Shiro pont úgy néz rájuk, mint aki tudja, hogy csak nem akarnak előtte elköszönni. Lance persze ennek ellenére megmarad a lazaságánál és kezet nyújt.  
\- Köszönöm a vendéglátást – és egymásra mosolyognak Shiróval.  
\- Gyere bármikor – feleli Shiro. – És üdvözlöm a családod.  
\- Átadom – biccent rá. – Gyere, odaadom a pizsidet – nyújtja a kezét felé.  
\- Segítek elpakolni, mindjárt jövök – ígéri, és hagyja, hogy Lance kézen fogja, úgy sétálnak a Noviához. Ez az űrsikló kényelmesebb nekik, mint a sajátja, és amióta átépítették az Alteán, mikor Lance éppen nem akarta, hogy megtalálják, alkalmasabb az űrben történő hosszabb utazásra is.  
Amint belépnek, Keith odahúzza magához a másikat egy csókra, és egy percig még állnak úgy ölelkezve.  
\- Ehhez nem muszáj elbújnotok! – hallják Shiro hangját odakintről.  
\- Közszeméremsértést követek el az öcséddel, szerintem nem akarod látni! – kiabál vissza Lance vidáman.  
\- Szerinted én nem voltam olyan idős, mint most te? – kérdez vissza költőien és Lance az ő vállára hajtja a fejét, amíg némán nevet.  
\- Oké, tényleg megyek. Jövök érted holnapután.  
\- Várlak.  
\- Jó szórakozást.  
\- Neked is.  
Összevigyorognak, Keith magához veszi a holmiját és lekocog az űrsiklóról.  
A fű felhullámzik, ahogy a Novia elemelkedik a földtől, és Shiro úgy néz rá, mint aki pontosan tudja, hogy Lance-nek csak a szája nagy. Nyilván.  
\- Nem csináltunk semmit – mondja azért.  
\- Rögtön gondoltam. Nem mintha zavarna. – Amikor nem válaszol, rákérdez: – De azért védekeztek rendesen, ugye?  
\- Jesszus már, hülyének nézünk ki? – kérdez vissza.  
\- Ezt egy szóval sem mondtam soha – emlékezteti szelíden. – Csak fontosnak tartom megkérdezni. Persze, az más, ha csináltatok vérvételt.  
\- Lance-nek minden negatív – feleli.  
\- És te?  
\- _Orvosok_ – közli úgy, mintha ez az egy szó önmagában mindent elmondana. El is mond.  
\- Akarod, hogy elmenjek veled? – kérdez rá, és amikor Keith rápillant a használt poharak felett, nem azt látja rajta, hogy szórakozna a belé nevelt félelmein. Lassan bólint csak. – Szólj, hogy mikor jó.  
\- Különben, érdekes pletykákat hallani rólad – jegyzi meg.  
\- Matthew? Komolyan nem kellene neki mindent elmondanom...  
\- Ugyan. Szóval?  
\- Szóval egyelőre nem akarok elkiabálni semmit. Találkozunk valakivel, de elfoglaltak vagyunk, szóval nem annyiszor, mint szeretnénk. Komolynak tűnik, de nem akarom elsietni, vagy beleélni magam.  
\- Oké – hagyja rá. Az óvatosságot megérti, bár talán egy kicsit túlzásnak tartja. Ha jobban belegondol azonban, Shiro soha nem tárgyalta meg sokakkal a magánéletét. – Már azt hittem, azért nem akarod megmondani, mert attól félsz, megfenyegetem a testi épségével.  
\- Gondolod, hogy olyasvalakit választanék, aki nem bír el az ilyesmivel? – kérdez vissza lazán, de igen, egy egész kicsit heccelő éllel a hangjában.  
\- Hé, én a helyedben vigyáznék, poharak vannak nálam.  
\- Ha nekilátsz vandálkodni, megengedem Cosmónak hogy az ágyadban aludjon.  
\- Nem ez volt az év fenyegetése, tekintve, hogy a kanapéd is elég kényelmes – mutat rá, aztán mindketten felnevetnek. Mindig rájön, hogy sokkal többet kellene csak úgy lógniuk. Sokkal többet kellene lennie a helyen, ahol Shiro fenntart neki egy saját szobát, ahová bármikor jöhet, és ahol a hely van, amit hívhat akár otthonnak is.

Keith nem állítja, hogy teljességgel megbirkózott az életében átélt összes traumával, de már nem úgy kezeli őket, mintha egyáltalán nem is lennének. Ennek köszönhetően az idő nagy részében teljesen jól van, köszöni szépen, néha pedig lehet szomorú azért, mert az apja nincsen mellette, vagy mert elveszített barátokat a háború alatt. Nem gondolja, hogy bármivel is több problémája lenne, mint amit a fentiek indokolnak, így egy valamit nem igazán ért.  
A rémálmokat.  
Egyértelműen teljesen kiszámíthatatlan módon érkeznek, teljesen mindegy, hogy az alaphangulata jó vagy rossz, hogy fáradt vagy pihent, hogy jelentéseket olvas vagy bolygókat ment, a tudatalattijából úgy érkeznek a képek, mintha egy-egy maradék buborék indulna felfelé egy kint felejtett pohár savas vízben.  
Évek teltek el azóta a nap óta, évek, amikor egy csomó, millió dolog történt vele, és Shiróval is beszéltek róla néhány százszor. Shiro szerint ha eleget koptatja az élmény élét azzal, hogy beszél róla, azzal, hogy _neki_ beszél róla, akkor egy idő után vége lesz annak, hogy véletlenszerűen felveri éjszaka azzal, hogy kiabál álmában. Ugyanakkora eséllyel történt meg Shirónál mint amikor az űrhajón aludt, mint amikor az űrsiklójában aludt, és mint ahogy a példa mutatja, a Novián aludt.  
Lance riadt tekintete az utolsó dolog, amivel szembesülni akart egy éjszaka közepén, és mégsem képes megnyugtatni, ahogy a fantomfájó heget tapogatja az arcán, ahogy a paplant szorítja és a kozmikus farkas csendesen nyöszörög mellette, mert mindig megijed, ha rémálma van.  
\- Keith? – szólítja Lance, talán már sokadjára, mire végre képes felnézni rá. – Jól vagy? Elég csúnya álom lehetett. Kérsz vizet? – Bólint csak, és Lance az ágy melletti tárolóból előkap egy doboz szívószálas vizet és még fel is bontja neki. Mielőtt odaadná, locsol belőle egy összehajtogatott zsebkendőre. – Jól van, már vége, semmi baj – súgja, és óvatosan áttörli az arcát. – Akarsz róla beszélni?  
\- Most nem – feleli végre.  
\- Adjak egy másik pólót? – veti fel, és bár tudja, hogy ők ketten nem egy méret, talán van egy trikója valahol, amit felvehet éjszakára.  
\- Kiszolgálom magam – mondja, és mielőtt felkelne, a farkas fejére simít, hogy tudja, nincs baj. Már nincsen.  
\- Ott a fiókban találsz valamit. A harmadikban. – Lance utasítását követve kitúr magának egy másik felsőt a sajátja helyett, aminek majd az egész hátát átizzadta, és csak egy nyújtózást követően ül vissza az ágyra. Nem biztos benne, hogy szeretne még aludni. Vagy, hogy egyáltalán tudna. – Hé, gyere ide.  
\- Nem fogok tudni aludni – motyogja, mire Lance felhajtja a paplan sarkát és felkínálja a helyet szorosan maga mellett.  
\- Akkor nem alszunk – feleli. – Kinyithatom az árnyékolót és nézhetjük a napfelkeltét. Vagy addig simogatom a hátad, míg megnyugszol és dorombolni kezdesz nekem.  
Muszáj egy egész kicsit, haloványan elmosolyodnia az ötletre.  
Fél óra múlva alszik is.

Egy másik éjszakán, nem túl sokkal az előző után, de azért már egy másik bolygón, Keith Lance ágyán ül. A másik mellette alszik, a halovány őrfényekben Keith az arcát nézi, a haját nézi, és nem biztos benne, hogy szólnia kellene róla, hogy újabb világosabb tincsek jelentek meg benne. Lance nem akar tudomást venni róla, hogy gyakorlatilag rohamtempóban őszül, vagy épp, fehéredik. Keith szerint köze van ahhoz, hogy bármi is legyen a saját varázsának forrása, túl sokat használja. De talán az egész folyamat természetes, mert Lance nem érzi magát rosszul, eleget alszik, eleget eszik és iszik, nem hajtja magát túl és nem panaszkodik semmi olyan érzésre, ami idegen lenne számára.  
Keith arra kapja fel a fejét, hogy a Novia számítógépes rendszere fontos bejövő hívást jelez, halk, egyre erősödő pittyegéssel. Lance hajába simít, és amikor felpillant, egy másodpercig értetlenül mered rá, azután kiugrik az ágyból, hogy fogadja a hívást. A műszerfal hangszórójából ismerős hang csendül, egy kicsit talán fáradtan, de ugyanolyan határozottsággal, mint bármikor máskor:  
\- Lance? Keith veled van? Beszélhetek vele?  
Majdnem átesik előbb a lábára tekeredő paplanon, majd a kozmikus farkason, aki a hang irányába hegyezi a fülét, mert keresi a beszélőt.  
\- Anya? Jól vagy? Hol vagy? Ugye minden-  
\- Minden rendben, holnapután elérjük az egyik Teludavot, hová menjek?  
\- Küldök koordinátákat – súgja Lance, mert nem akar zavarni, de nem tudna, hogy is tudna...  
\- Végeztetek?  
\- Minden jól alakult, de majd mesélek. Sietek vissza, most szét kell kapcsolnom, van egy csomó más hívásunk is. Már csak pár nap.  
\- Pár nap – ismétli, és az érzés olyan, mintha valami megszűnt volna benne, mintha egy pillanatra _minden_ megszűnt volna benne, és a gyomra helyén nem lenne más, mint tátongó űr, zéró gravitáció, és a lelke helyén nem lenne semmi, mert ami volt, az távozott egy háborúba és csak most tér vissza. Nem hallja, hogy Lance mit suttog neki, mert az sem tűnik fel, hogy a farkas a kezét nyalogatja, és az sem, hogy könnyek csorognak az arcán.  
Kell még pár óra, mire felfogja, hogy mit jelent ez, milyen események láncolatát fogja elindítani az, hogy a békehadtest visszatér.  
Az, hogy Krolia visszatér.  
Hogy az anyja visszatér hozzá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance az Imagine Dragons - West Coast című dalát énekli.


	10. Epilógus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „- Srácok, ne már.  
> \- Lance űrsiklója – mutat rá Keith.  
> \- És akkor már pettingelni kell a pilótaülésen? – kérdez vissza.  
> \- Ha szerinted ez az volt, akkor szerintem ezt a szót csak olvastad valahol – vág vissza nyugodtan.  
> \- Nagyon furcsa párbeszéd szűrődik ki innen – hallatszik be Shiro vidám hangja.”

### Epilógus

Keith nem tudja nem a terem ajtaját nézni, mert már fél órája azt lesi, mikor érkezik már meg, akit vár. Egészen kicsit rosszul kellene éreznie magát emiatt, mert Shiro már régen itt van, már köszöntek is, de pontosan tudja, hogy ez most nem azaz esemény, amikor túl sok idejük lesz beszélni, majd talán a visszaúton. Ott egész biztos, ha a fuvarjuk méltóztatna megjelenni.  
Lance a karján a nővérével érkezik végre, és Keith abban a pillanatban elfelejti neki a késést. Egy rövid pillanatra minden más is törlődik az agyából, ahogy ők ketten besétálnak. Shiro külön kérése volt, hogy ne egyenruhás buli legyen, hanem mindenki jöhessen valami saját elegánsban, amivel Keithnek meggyűlt a baja, de Lance-nek jól láthatóan nem. A fekete nadrág kiemeli a lábai végtelen hosszúságát, a fehér ing a bőre karamellszínét, a mosolya pedig betölti a teret maga körül. Veronica mellette fekete estélyit visel, amiben gyönyörű, és Keith magához térve elképzeli, hogy a Garrison vezetőség elborzad a látványra, hogy ki vannak a vállai és a háta. A lábain csak azért nem, mert a tiszti egyenruhához tartozó szoknya sem túl hosszú, de korábban mindig úgy gondolta, azért, mert a sivatag közepén meleg van. Talán naiv gondolat volt.  
Összemosolyognak a termen át, és a limonádé ellenére melege van, mert Lance egyszerűen csak túl vonzó, túl gyönyörű, és igazán hálás lenne néhány percért kettesben, amíg megpróbálhatná lecsókolni azt a büszke vigyort az ajkairól. Erre persze semmi esélyük, de azért elnézést kérve kimenti magát a véletlenül köré rendeződött másodtisztek és földi irányítást bonyolítók csoportjából, akik mind arra kíváncsiak, hogyan tud koordinálni egy egész flottát úgy, hogy közben maga is terepen van. (A válasz: sehogy.)  
\- Na, itt van például a fiúd, aki fel tudott öltözni rendesen – kezdi Veronica, felé intve a szabad kezével.  
\- Megkérdeztem Shirót, és azt mondta, tök oké, ha így jövök – veti ellen Lance azonnal. – De kösz, hogy felhívod a figyelmet arra, milyen jól áll neki ez az öltöny. – A fiú felé kacsint, ami nem segít azon a forróságon, ami belé fészkelte magát korábban.  
\- Ha te mondod – hagyja rá a nővére. – Megyek, megkeresem Acxát, Keith, nem láttad véletlenül?  
\- Három óránál valahol – feleli.  
\- Kösz – biccent, és elsiet, amiben talán az is benne van, hogy szeretné hagyni, hogy ők ketten tudjanak egymásnak köszönni. A rövid összeölelkezésükhöz suttogóra fogott hangon rövid beszélgetés társul:  
\- Tényleg jól áll.  
\- Szerintem neked is – mondja, és Lance csendesen a fülébe nevet.  
\- Így kényelmes.  
\- Pidge és Hunk ketten próbálnak túlélni, mentsük fel őket? – kérdez rá, ahogy egymásba karolnak. – Talán Shiro is arra lesz.  
\- Lefogadom, hogy egy percre sem fogunk találkozni ma – vetíti előre.  
\- Hát, körülrajongják, mint általában. Nem tudom, mi viszi rá, hogy időről-időre önként vállalja ezt az egész hacacárét. Komolyan mondom.  
\- Majd ha te vonulsz vissza, emlékeztetni foglak erre a kérdésre – ígéri Lance.  
\- Ha ilyen bulit akar csapni bárki annak örömére, hogy befejeztem, akkor inkább nem fejezem be soha – közli, mire Lance csak a fejét rázza, és megint, nevet rajta.  
\- A nyugdíjazás nem mostanában esedékes – nyugtatja vidáman. – Shirót csak mindenki nagyon szereti, és mindenki biztos szeretne benne lenni, hogy a megfelelően köszöntek el tőle. Lehet, hogy az új kollégái még nagyobb bulit csapnak majd neki.  
\- Ennél intergalaktikusabbat nehezen tudnék elképzelni. Heló, srácok, éltek még? – Hunk rájuk vigyorog, az egyik kezében rágcsálnivaló, a másikban valami üdítő.  
\- Minden oké, hol hagytad Cosmót?  
\- Anyával van, még nem értek ide – válaszol.  
\- Pedig megkérném, hogy teleportáljunk el valahová a galaxis másik csücskébe – közli Pidge, aki az elegánsnak azt a változatát választotta, amit egy zöldes árnyalatú ruha adhatott neki. – Ne nézz így rám, Matt ötlete volt.  
\- Őszintén nem rossz – nyugtatja Keith.  
\- Őszintén nem akarok itt lenni. Nem Shiro miatt, csak ez az egész. Különben is benne voltam valamiben...  
\- Na jó, elég legyen már a negatívságból, komolyan, srácok, ünneplünk, vagy mi.  
\- Technikailag egyedül Shirónak van oka ünnepelni, hogy megszabadul az egész mindenségtől – mondja Pidge. – Apám mondta, hogy az utóbbi időben könyörögtek neki, hogy ne hagyja ott az Atlas hídját.  
\- Semmi értelme marasztalniuk – mutat rá Lance. – Béke van.  
\- Ezért nem is marad – hagyja rá Keith. Hátrapillant, amikor egy nedves orr nyomódik a leeresztett kezének, és a kozmikus farkas visszafogott hangon vakkant nekik. Mögötte Krolia és Kolivan állnak, akiket nem most lát először nem-egyenruhában, de az élmény mindig egészen különleges. Feléjük villant egy mosolyt és beengedik őket a körbe, és Keith innentől már reméli, hogy pont elég elitnek néznek ki, hogy ne akarjon mindenki kezet rázni mindannyiukkal.  
Amikor zene csendül, Lance sorban felkéri Pidge-et, Kroliát, a közelükben lévő Veronicát, Acxát, Shayt, Romelle-t is, majd a csak akkor érkező Rizavit és Leifsdottirt is, végül néhány olyan lányt is, akiket Keith nem tudna megnevezni. Az arca végig ragyog, bárkivel tud beszélgetni közben, és amikor visszaér mellé, hálásan fogadja a kék limonádét, ami valami olyan gyümölcsből készült, ami egész biztosan megtalálható McClainék kertjében is, távol innen.  
\- Te szeretnél táncolni? – kérdez rá, és a keze után tapogatózik, talán azért, hogy egymáshoz érhessenek egy kicsit.  
\- Van választásom? – emeli fel az egyik szemöldökét kérdőn.  
\- Persze, mondhatod, hogy nincs kedved. De akkor lehet, hogy egész kicsit neheztelni fogok, és akkor ki kell engesztelned valamivel – magyarázza, és a mosolyában, a pillantásában benne van, hogy csak viccel.  
\- Mi lenne, ha mennék veled táncolni, de _véletlenül_ a lábadra lépnék, és amiatt kellene kiengeszteljelek? – veti fel, mire Lance felnevet és bólogat, hogy az bizony _szörnyű_ lenne.  
Persze, egyáltalán nem lép rá a lábára.

\- Hát, volt néhány pont, amikor elhittem, hogy ennek soha nem lesz vége – jelenti ki Matthew, amint beesik a Novia bejáratán. – Nem hiszem el, hogy az egészet kibírtam vészforgatókönyv nélkül. Srácok, ne már.  
\- Lance űrsiklója – mutat rá Keith.  
\- És akkor már pettingelni kell a pilótaülésen? – kérdez vissza.  
\- Ha szerinted ez az volt, akkor szerintem ezt a szót csak olvastad valahol – vág vissza nyugodtan.  
\- Nagyon furcsa párbeszéd szűrődik ki innen – hallatszik be Shiro vidám hangja. Neki még van ereje örömködni, pedig a saját búcsúbulija neki lehetett a legfárasztóbb.  
\- Na, a másik jómadár. Sikerült elbúcsúzni? – Shiro arcán valami boldog ragyogás ül, amikor felbukkan, és talán egy egészen halovány pír a helyeslése mellé.  
\- Öveket becsatolni, indulunk – adja utasításba Lance a pilótaülésről, ahol ő egyáltalán nincs becsatolva, és még csak úgy sem tűnik, hogy a robotpilótáján kívül bárki más is fog vezetni ma. – Novia, felszállás! – A hangvezérlőrendszer az örök kedvence az átépítés óta, az űrsikló minden funkciója használható szimpla parancsszavakkal, ha akarja. Kényelmesen emelkednek el az Atlas hangárjának padlójától és lassan indulnak a vákuumkapuk felé, amik kiengedik őket a végtelen világűrbe. Lance végigellenőriz néhány adatot az elé vetített monitoron, végül úgy találja, tökéletesen alkalmasak a Földig tartó útra, így néhány perc múlva kisuhannak a kapukon.  
\- Most már igazán mondhatnál valamit – jegyzi meg a Holt fiú a hátsó ülésen. Shiro sóhajt egyet, de ez nem az a fajta, fáradt vagy kellemetlen sóhaj, csak az, amivel nekidurálja magát a mondandójának.  
\- Curtis azt mondta, ha szeretném, szívesen átkéri magát az arizonai bázis földi irányítására, hogy többet tudjunk találkozni.  
\- Woah, ez tök kedves tőle – jegyzi meg Lance, a hangjában vidámság.  
\- Mit mondtál neki? – kérdezi Keith.  
\- Azt, hogy ez egy jó ötlet, és ha nem bánja a dolgot, akkor szívesen veszem, ha többet látjuk egymást – feleli Shiro.  
\- Helyes – bólogat Matthew. – Már azt hittem, soha nem juttok el eddig.  
\- Te amúgy mit figyeled nagyítóval, hogy mit csinálnak? – kérdez rá Keith mintegy mellékesen, direkt kihívó éllel a hangjában. Ha nem kezd magával valamit, elalszik még a Teludav előtt.  
\- Figyu, attól, hogy neked is összejött valami, még nem kell rögtön elhinned, hogy tudsz mindent.  
\- Neked komolyan valami bajod van velem, vagy csak ennyire unatkozol? – fordul hátra, és hallja, hogy Shiro megszólalna, békítően, hogy ne szedjék szét egymást. Matthew nem hagy rá neki esélyt.  
\- Mégsem cukkolhatom Lance-t, ő tök ártalmatlan – mutat rá, mire mellette Lance egész finoman felvonja csak az egyik szemöldökét és a keze lassan, nagyon lassan az irányítópanelre téved, az energiafogyasztás kiegyenlítéséért felelős csúszka felé.  
Keith a szeme sarkából lesi, ahogy a meghajtók csíkját maximumra húzza, amitől az űrsikló csendesen felmordul, és azt is, ahogy némán igennel felel egy kérdésre, amit ő nem lát elolvasni, mindenesetre történik valami odakint a szárnyakkal. Olyan nyugodt hanggal kéri meg a központi számítógépét, hogy kapcsolja ki a robotpilótát, mintha nem arra készülne, hogy elszabadítsa a poklot az űrsikló fedélzetén.  
A Novia abban a pillanatban kilő az űrben, a csillagok távoli fénye csíkká mázolódik, és Lance teljes erejével bal felé rántja a kormányt a bal kezével, míg a jobbat az üléskarfára szerelt érintőpanel fölé emeli ökölbe szorítva. Ahogy széttárja az ujjait az érintőpanel aktiválódik, majd egyetlen ujjának finom mozdulatára az űrsikló szédítő forgásba kezd – még mindig élesen balra tartva.  
Keith belesimul az ülésbe, őt nem zavarja a trükközés, sőt, valójában lenyűgözi a technika, amit az Alteán építettek az űrsiklóba. Lance pedig szorgosan tesztelte az új irányítást, amivel olyan manővereket és figurákat tud játszi könnyedséggel bemutatni, amilyenek jelenleg egyetlen másik gép sem az univerzumban. Ha az ujjait hosszan simítja a panelra, abból íves, egész kellemes mozdulatok lesznek, ha csak éppen-éppen hozzáér, az egy kicsit rángatós élményt eredményez. Az újdonságot az adja igazán, hogy a sikló így már sokkal gyorsabban változtat irányt, a mozgása a pillanatok töredékére redukálta a térbeliséget, már nem kellenek hosszú ívek egy kanyarhoz, a cikkcakkok valóban élesek, és forogva hasítanak át a Teludav által nyitott féreglyukon.  
\- Ne ereszkedj be ezzel a sebességgel a légtérbe, mind meghalunk! – jajveszékel Matthew, mire Lance csak elmosolyodik és egyenesbe hozza a Noviát, már ami a botkormányt illeti, és az ereszkedésüket hangrobbanások kísérik, és hosszú köröket ír le a mutatóujjával, ami hasonló köröket jelent az űrsiklónak is a légtérben. Azután pörögni kezd a saját tengelye körül, szédítő sebességgel, és amikor egyenesbe jön, egy kanyon felé tartanak, aminek sziklái közé talán éppen csak beférnének. – Oké-oké, visszaszívom csak ne ölj meg minket – hadarja hátul, és a hangja ha nem is rémült, de elég megviselt ahhoz, hogy Lance megkegyelmezzen. Felhúzza a sikló orrát, így pillanatok alatt elég magasra kerülnek ahhoz, hogy elkerüljék a sziklákat, egy viszonylag sima mozdulattal irányba állnak.  
\- Elengedtem! – jelenti a magasba lendítve a karjait Lance.  
\- A francba is, mit művelsz?! – üvölti Matthew, de a központi számítógépnek három tized másodperc alatt át kell vennie az irányítást, ha nem érzékeli a pilótát, és a Novia kényelmes sebességre lassít, kikapcsolja az érintőpanelt és olyan finoman ereszkedik alá függőlegesen az arizonai bázison, mintha végig így utaztak volna. Keith alig tudja visszafogni a nevetését, és Shiro is jól szórakozik azon, hogy Matthew még egy pillanatig mozdulni sem mer. – Pilóták – sziszegi aztán –, mind őrültek vagytok!  
\- Köszönöm a fuvart – mondja Shiro, mintha mi sem történt volna, és hallják odakintről, hogy próbálja megnyugtatni a másikat.  
\- Azért nem bánom, hogy nem mindig így utazunk – szólal meg. – De tök menő, kipróbálhatom?  
\- Naná, de majd máskor. Az itteni légkörben túlhevülhet – a magyarázat rendben van, és amikor felvillan egy üzenet a panelen, Lance egy percig furcsállva olvassa a sorokat. – Vagy bajban vagyok, vagy előléptetést kapok – kommentálja.  
\- Miről van szó?  
\- A földi irányítástól kaptam, hogy nem kéne úgy belépnem a légtérbe, hogy utána még kétszer hangrobbanok egy jól láthatóan irányíthatatlan űrsiklóval, de azért mutassam már meg, hogy csináltam ezt a manővert.  
\- Shiro mintha mondott volna korábban olyat, hogy tapasztalt tesztpilótákat keresnek. – Lance rápislog, egy kicsit hitetlenkedve, egy kicsit vidáman.  
\- Tesztpilótákat, mi? Na jó, ezzel majd foglalkozom, ha nem leszünk ilyen fáradtak.  
\- Akkor, hozzátok?  
\- Vagy leszállhatok valahol a tengerparton és maradhatunk kettesben – ajánlja fel vigyorogva.  
\- Mondasz valamit.

***

Néhány évvel később, egy kényelmes, földi ágyon fekszenek, egy kényelmes, földi házban, amit kellemes hullámzás-moraj ringat, és Keith arra riad, hogy Lance túl gyorsan veszi a levegőt és motyog valamit álmában, ami spanyolul van, és a nevét mondja, de valami egészen kétségbeesett hangsúllyal, hogy óvatosan a vállára simít. Lance ijedten kap levegőért, felül az ágyon és szipog.  
\- Semmi baj, vége van – súgja a hátát simogatva, és a másik rápislog, rémülten, könnyes szemekkel, és odabújik hozzá, hogy az arcát a pólójának szorítva zokogjon fel. Keith nem mozdul, csak vesz egy mély levegőt és nem hajlandó tudomást venni a saját gyomorgörcséről, ami ilyenkor jön elő. Átöleli Lance-t, a haját, a hátát simogatja, és néha olyasmiket suttog neki, hogy ez csak egy álom volt, és hamarosan elmúlik a hatása. – Kikísérjelek mosakodni? – kérdez rá később, amikor úgy tűnik, megnyugszik.  
Lance bólogat, átmennek a fürdőszobába, sokáig folyik a víz a csapból, és Keith a kezébe ad egy törölközőt.  
\- Elveszítettelek – súgja rekedten, és a hangja megint megbicsaklik.  
\- Dehogyis veszítettél el – rázza a fejét.  
\- Az álmomban – fűzi hozzá.  
\- Ne gondolj rá, nem történt semmi, itt vagyok, és itt is leszek veled, ameddig csak akarod.  
A csend hirtelen, hogy Lance már nem szipog, helyette csak néz rá, mintha az előbb elhangzottakon tanakodna.  
\- Én azt szeretném, ha itt lennél örökre – vallja meg.  
\- Az nekem is tetszene – mondja őszintén, és az egész olyan természetesen hat. Soha nem beszéltek arról, hogy ez a kapcsolat meddig fog tartani, de egyszer sem kerültek közel ahhoz, hogy bármilyen módon vége legyen.  
Lance sírós hangon felnevet és megrázza a fejét.  
\- Összesírom a pólódat, erre megkéred a kezem? Ha ezt tudom, már sokkal hamarabb megtettem volna.  
\- Sírás nélkül is megteszem szívesen.  
\- Te jó ég, nem hiszlek el. És tudod ki nem fogja még elhinni? Az anyám.  
\- Szerintem az egész családod csak arra vár, hogy mikor jelentjük már be, szóval...  
\- _Akkora_ bulit csinálunk... – Lance hangja egyből boldogan cseng, és ez az egyetlen dolog, ami számít.  
\- Visszafekhetünk?  
\- Persze. Nem fogok tudni aludni, de persze. – Lance még legalább húsz percen keresztül folyamatosan beszél hozzá, de csak addig figyel, amíg egészen biztos nem lesz benne, hogy tényleg jobban van, hogy nem lesz rosszul, ha ő elalszik, hogy továbbra is az esküvőjükről fog beszélni, egészen addig, amíg őt is elnyomja az álom, hiába mondja, hogy nem fogja. A hangját hallgatja csukott szemmel, a tónusait, amik nyugodtak és ahogy beszél, az egy folyamatos zöngévé áll össze a fülében az álom határán sodródva.  
Keith hálás ezért az éjszakáért, akkor is, ha most éppen egyikük rémálmodott, és hálás az összes többiért is, mert korábban soha nem gondolta volna, hogy lesz olyan, aki elég fontos számára ahhoz, hogy ne érezze veszteségnek, ha felébresztik az éjszaka közepén. Hálás az éjszakákért, hálás a reggelekért, a napokért, az estékért, hálás minden érintésért, minden pillantásért, mert sokáig úgy gondolta, ez neki soha nem fog eljönni. Hogy meg sem érdemli, és mégis, olyasvalakivel találtak egymásra, akinek talán voltak hasonló gondolatai, mégis, vagy talán pont ezért, jó párost alkotnak. Ez nem változott már nagyon-nagyon rég óta: hogy tudják egymást támogatni, hogy tudják korrigálni egymás hibáit, tudják toreláni egymás hülyeségeit és az, hogy ők ketten jó csapat.

KatieWR; 2018. december 18. – 2019. június 27.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm szépen, hogy elolvastad :D


End file.
